


【贾方x阿拉丁】You Got Me

by pengxufeng4



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M, 双性, 神父贾, 魅魔丁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengxufeng4/pseuds/pengxufeng4





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
是夜，烛台上的如豆粒般大小的火光微微颤动，为一室旖旎蒙上一层更为暖黄的薄纱，暧昧更甚。在这层层的帷幔深处，金丝枕头与天鹅绒床榻上，是两个交缠不休的身影，发出阵阵令人浮想联翩，面红耳赤的喘息与低吟。  
年近六旬的老领主显然已经不能在房事上做主导地位了，只能让那具年轻的躯体来引发激情。看着正跨在腰上的男孩将垂软年老的性器卖力地送进汁水丰沛的嫩穴中，这老东西灰蒙蒙的眼睛里竟射出贪婪露骨的光芒。  
最近。他听说宝贝儿子总是魂不守舍的，于是将对方的贴身男仆招来问话。男仆是个约16、17岁的男孩，年轻貌美，这是他能够被领主儿子瞧上的缘故。  
“大人，我做错什么了吗？”  
老领主瞧着眼前的漂亮男仆步步走来。边走边用手指挑开衣扣，巧克力般的深棕双眼深处有股迷人的魔力，仿佛一个漩涡，卷入欲望的深海，深渊有一道红光，一闪即逝。  
仅仅数秒的对视就已经让他看傻了眼，男孩站定在眼前时，早已是衣衫褪尽，一丝不挂，手指缓慢而刻意地在他的肩头打着圈，耳畔响起遥远的回音。  
“给我一个补救的机会吧，大人。”

漂亮男仆晃动着他那线条迷人的腰肢，他不介意肉体碰撞出的淫靡水声有多大，他有着天鹅一样优雅的颈，却用来像荡妇般仰着头，发出不知羞耻的尖叫。  
老领主的体力显然在第一发之后就不行了，可这位漂亮男仆实在是让人挪不开下半身，尤其是下面那张淫水泛滥，柔软如高贵的红丝绒，却又紧得一塞进去就能把人给夹射的两张小嘴——是的，有两张，而且好像不管怎么射都填不满一样，像个深不见底的淫洞。难怪他的儿子最近也不上街去强抢民女了，原来是从不知道哪里找来了这么个罕见的异域美人。  
当这老东西还傻笑着想以后怎么跟儿子公用这漂亮男仆时，丝毫没注意到对方投在墙上的阴影正悄然变化：一对自头顶生出的尖角，缓缓撑开的恶魔双翼……  
以及一条如蛇般滑腻，顶端却生着尖锥的尾巴，趁着高潮失去意识的一瞬间，猛然刺入后颈。

2.  
贾方赶到庄园时，现场已经是一片狼藉。  
他看到几个呕吐着跑出来的仆人就能知道房间里的惨状。果不其然，刺鼻的硫磺与浓烈的鲜血扑面而来，由人血画成的法阵赫然出现在房中，被扒了皮的尸体倒在床上，鲜血淋漓，内脏早已被吃得干干净净。  
这样的场面他已是习以为常，恶魔是这个世界上最残忍最恐怖的生物，而他的使命正是将它们送回地狱。  
刚刚经历丧夫之痛的领主夫人一头栽进他的怀里痛哭流涕，贾方默默地任由对方搂着自己，将神父袍的领子哭的一把鼻涕一把泪。只不过这位领主夫人好像看上去并没有那么伤心——当她的手开始在宽厚紧实的胸膛上不安分地摸来摸去，恨不得将白皙丰腴的半乳完全展现在神父眼皮底下的时候。  
“噢，天哪，神父，没了丈夫我可怎么办？……”  
她掐尖了的声音宛如一只给老鼠哭丧的野猫，贾方冷眼瞧着她拙劣的演技，心中冷笑。他和不少贵族打过交道，这些人是什么嘴脸，他一清二楚。这高贵的荡妇身旁躺着尸体都没凉透的丈夫，现在就已经想着跟别的男人寻欢作乐了。  
“将你的悲痛交给主，他倾听你的哭诉，完全地医治你的心，夫人。”  
他的话语听着七分温柔，却又有三分如寒冰般的冷冽。有着些许异国容貌的神父令人着迷，却又仿佛他来自的国度般遥不可及。  
这是一个完美的神父应有的模样，贾方恪守着每一条清规戒律，心中谨记每一句经文，早已做到了这一点。他是个十足的圣者，最似圣灵的凡人——他怜悯世人的愚昧无知，将宝贵的生命浪费在无谓的庸庸碌碌上，犯下七宗罪孽仍不知悔改，白白丧失了进入天国的机会。  
神以大爱爱世人，心中必不能容下小爱。  
他不动声色地推开了在扒在身上纠缠不休的女人，敏锐的嗅觉让他捕捉到一缕若隐若无的气息——仿佛一杯打翻在玫瑰丛中的蛋奶酒，在浓郁的血腥与粗暴的硫磺中显得格格不入。烧焦的床单上有些亮晶晶的东西，未干的滑腻在指尖滑开，有淡淡的蜜香。  
艾格此时也从窗外飞来，动物有着比人类更敏锐的观察力，这能让他在狩猎恶魔的时候不会错过任何痕迹。那股不属于这里的气息蔓延到了阳台，消失在漆黑的小巷里。  
看样子，他碰到了两只恶魔。  
狩猎所带来的兴奋让贾方的血液奔流沸腾，他等不及要再次品尝绞断恶魔脖颈时的快感。

3.  
阿拉丁在吧台旁品尝着一杯甜甜的蛋奶酒，垂在身后的尾巴不时被经过的恶魔逗弄着。  
“三个欲望”是一家恶魔酒馆，藏在深邃街巷尽头的石墙里，只有花费人类的灵魂碎片才能进入，酒馆的老板是一位神灯“精灵”——又或者说，叫恶魔更合适，在骗够了无数贪婪的灵魂之后，他开始让这些来自地狱的同胞们聚集在这里躲避猎杀，或是商量如何猎杀。  
“精灵”很喜欢阿拉丁，不管这只漂亮的魅魔喝什么酒，他都只收一块灵魂碎片。  
烈性春药裹着甜蜜的酒液从滑入喉中，这些能让人类欲火焚身的玩意对魅魔而言是甜美的佳酿。  
阿拉丁把今晚的经历告诉了“精灵”，每一次对方总是会问他同样的问题：为什么不找恶魔呢？你知道恶魔的精液比人类的更好，人类的精液就和他们种族的本质一样，低劣肮脏，提供不了多少能量。  
“人类可比恶魔有趣多了。”这是阿拉丁每一次的答案，他喜欢人类，人类的七情六欲，喜怒哀乐总能勾起他无穷的好奇心。无论他们贫贱或高贵，肮脏或纯洁，贪婪或无私，放荡或贞洁……每一个人类都有着独一无二的灵魂，这是恶魔所没有的。  
更何况，恶魔在性事上粗暴至极，他们不会像人类那样懂得温情脉脉，还会用爪子把他挠得满身血痕，用长得奇形怪状的性器不停地把和岩浆一样滚烫的精液射进他娇嫩的身体里，这也是大部分魅魔会选择人类的原因。  
正说着，几只长着羊头骨的家伙就过来拉扯他的肩膀，阿拉丁只看了那只蹲在角落里冲着他眼露红光，涎水直流的三头犬一眼，就拒绝了这群人。接着恶魔们开始用粗鄙下流的脏话嘲笑他，说他是个喜欢人类肉棒的小荡妇，身子骨软得受不了同族的一顿肏。  
阿拉丁当然不会在意他们的说辞，不少恶魔钟情于他，是因为他的身体没怎么受过这些家伙们的摧残，人类总是很温柔的，就算再怎么粗暴，造成的伤口总是情趣大于折磨。  
“最近城里来了个猎魔神父，不如你去找他，让他把圣水灌进那你下面的两个洞怎么样啊？”  
“他们没在说笑，阿拉丁，那个神父可不好惹。”看到阿拉丁翻了个白眼，“精灵”好心地提醒了他。“他和你之前见过的都不一样，他杀死过不计其数的恶魔，即便是我们也觉得他的手段残忍，据说他这次出现，是为了猎杀一位更高级的同族。”  
“是什么样的同族？”  
“我也不知道，但它除了人类，也会以恶魔为食。你知道的，弱肉强食。但我认为你更应该小心那位神父，毕竟有时候，人类比恶魔更恐怖。”

4.  
阿拉丁刚走出石壁，就听到一声尖叫。  
一个头发长草的女人一头栽进他的怀里。阿拉丁认得这个女人，她是街头的卖花女，一个伪装成人类的树精，收养了好几个人类孤儿——并不是所有的恶魔都那么残忍无情，有些恶魔很温顺，他们和阿拉丁一样，喜欢和人类相处。  
女人知道阿拉丁是个好心的同族，她告诉阿拉丁，有一个可怕的神父最近屠杀了很多像她一样弱小的恶魔，而她做的，不过只是用一些死人的血来种植粉色的绣球花。她没法去酒馆避难，因为她从未伤害过任何人类，更不要说有灵魂碎片了。  
阿拉丁分了她一块，女人哭得感激涕零。  
“阿拉丁，你可要小心点，那个神父已经——”话音未落，不远处的石板街道便传来一阵缓缓的脚步声，他们都打了个抖——这意味着有一股强大的神圣力量逼近了。  
阿拉丁并不畏惧猎魔神父，他决心帮助这位可怜的女人。  
“你放心，他抓不住我的。”

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
今夜似乎格外漆黑，明月当头，却黯淡无光。  
阿拉丁可以感觉到一股截然相反的力量在靠近，黑暗与光明互不相融，即便隔着几条街巷，他仿佛都能看到那神父配带的十字架，十字弓上已经装填好了即将射穿他喉咙的箭矢，受祝圣的锁链从手中垂下，圣水在瓶中摇晃，长靴踩着碎石，却如同踏在他的胸口般沉重……  
酒馆入口的法阵是随机出现在一座石墙上的，需要一段时间才会更换位置，他要趁这个时候把神父引开。  
他一眼就瞧见了对面的武器铺，一脸凶相的男人正在收摊。阿拉丁找了一件破破烂烂的斗篷把自己裹起来，露出一截纤细的手腕，捉住了对方的手。  
“你要来抓住我。”阿拉丁眼中闪过狡黠的红光。  
果不其然，受了蛊惑的男人突然暴怒起来，抄起一把钉头锤向他砸去。阿拉丁惊叫着跑开了。  
他循着气息，看着小路尽头的那个颀长的身影，一头撞了进去。  
“先生！救救我！请您救救我！！”  
他像一头在林间被猛兽追逐的小鹿，慌不择路。神父的身躯比他想象中的要挺拔有力，这让他能够在撞进怀里时，抬起满是泪痕的脸，用一双无辜而惊慌失措的大眼睛让他放下戒心。  
阿拉丁不像大部分人类所想象中的魅魔那样，很难有人将纯洁如处子般的男孩与以淫欲为食的放荡恶魔联系起来。  
肩头的破布被用力地撕扯开，露出棕色塔夫绸般质感的肌肤，以及锁骨处和肩膀上绯红的情欲痕迹。男人沉浸在阿拉丁所塑造的幻境之中：他要将三番五次从妓院逃回来的养子卖去另一个城市。  
阿拉丁紧紧地搂着神父的身躯，绝望地痛哭着。他能听到神父胸膛里的那颗心脏有力地跳动着，他的肌肤之下一定有着完美的肌肉线条与温暖的血肉，他的骨架比画家手稿上的黄金比例更匀称......这座圣殿华美得令他赞叹，充盈其中的神圣力量却又危险之极。  
神父的嗓音低沉而有磁性，温柔得令阿拉丁动心。他一面抚摸着阿拉丁的背，一面告诉男人别让自己贪婪的罪而让另一人染上淫欲的罪，他不愿见任何人沉沦。他用一整袋钱打发走了对方，阿拉丁可以想像这个男人清醒过来之后是有多么惊讶—任何帮助他的人类，都会得到他的报答。  
现在只剩他们两了。  
如果可以，阿拉丁非常想与这位神父云雨一番。圣职者的灵魂碎片比普通人的更美味也更有价值，堕落的灵魂总是很诱人。  
神父，谢谢你救了我，没有你我真不知道该怎么办。阿拉丁在神父不经意间凑到耳边，话语中附带着蛊惑的魔咒，看到对方神情一滞。  
我分文不剩，却有别的东西可以报答，想看看吗？  
神父意识不清地晃晃脑袋，无法抗拒阿拉丁用手指勾着他的衣领来到一旁的小巷里，接着被揽着脖颈，献上一个甜蜜醉人的深吻。  
就是这样，好极了。  
神父闭上眼，沉醉在精心编织的陷阱中。阿拉丁不是第一次对付猎魔神父了，这些正义之士自诩圣洁，却没人能挡得住他的诱惑。  
他从未失手过。  
只是这个神父的灵魂实在是太诱人了，阿拉丁忍不住多与他唇齿厮磨了一阵，他的尾巴悄无声息地竖了起来，只要一小块，他只需要撕掉一小块碎片就够了，他就可以——  
锋利的尾椎在刺下的一瞬间被猛地捉住，阿拉丁的表情凝固在脸上。  
“怎么了，恶魔，魅惑之吻失效了吗？”  
神父声音中的温柔荡然无存，取而代之的是无情的冰冷。对方唇角勾起一抹恶意而邪魅的弧度告诉阿拉丁，他才是掉进陷阱的那一个。  
这怎么可能？！  
一阵剧烈的疼痛自尾端袭来，阿拉丁疼得大叫，尾巴尖的骨头被神父捏断了，痛苦与恼怒令他顿时露出原形，伸出利爪猛地向对方胸膛划去，却被虚晃躲开。  
阵痛让他无法集中注意力对抗神父的进攻，尾巴是魅魔最脆弱敏感的部位之一。阿拉丁张开双翼冲向夜空，然而他还未看清要选择的方向，又一阵穿刺的尖锐从翼膜传来，紧接着他重重地砸在了地上。  
大脑中的轰鸣和翅膀上的烧灼感让他痛苦万分，力量仿佛一下子被抽干了：他看到右翼被烧穿了一个洞，地上掉了一块烧焦的软肉，插着涂了圣水的箭头。  
圣水能防止自愈，这该死的神父。  
他正闪身躲进角落，头顶便传来一阵刺耳的叫声。  
“在这儿！脏恶魔在这儿！”  
哪儿来的鹦鹉？！  
阿拉丁没法赶走它，只能扶着墙，淌下一路会暴露他行踪的鲜血。附近一条小巷子里发出诡异的蓝光，这意味着酒馆的传送门快要消失了。阿拉丁顾不上一身伤痛，吃力地跑向那个熟悉的法阵，再快一点，他伸出手，指尖甚至能触到那温暖的蓝色——  
然而他还是迟了。  
凄厉的尖叫划破夜空，阿拉丁痛苦地跪在地上，他的脖颈仿佛被来自天堂的烈火吞没，随着他的挣扎，那条绕在颈上的锁链如同一条滚烫的蛇，一圈圈将他的身躯紧紧捆绑。  
细嫩的皮肉被烧得嘶嘶作响，残忍的灼烧带来逐渐放大的窒息，阿拉丁的身子软软地倒了下去，失去意识前的最后一个画面，是手握着锁链另一端的神父。  
“抓到你了，恶魔。”

2.  
贾方回到地下室的时候，那只魅魔已经醒了过来。  
他的手心被魅魔的尾刃划了一道深深的口子，但圣灵的医治下已经痊愈。而那只魅魔也是如此，破损的翼也恢复如初，身上干净得没有一点痕迹。  
“神父，为什么要抓我？我没有伤害任何人。”  
魅魔隔着牢笼，趴在刻满玫瑰经文的栏杆上，用那双泛着蜜糖光泽的深棕双眼望着他。即便被禁锢了魔力，仅仅是靠着外表，也已经能蛊惑不少人。  
这便是魅魔最危险的地方，贾方很了解它们。大部分人都认为越是妖艳性感的魅魔越厉害，其实恰恰相反，真正强大的魅魔并不会以色诱人，它们的魅惑藏在举手投足之间，一个眼神，一句话语，甚至是人群中的一瞥便能勾走你的魂。  
就像眼前的这只一样，生着一副单纯无辜，纯洁动人的皮相，内里却裹着肮脏罪恶的灵魂。  
“满口谎言，你那一晚所行的恶事就算死十次也不足以偿还。”  
“神父，你在说什么呢？我每一晚都在行恶事啊。”  
魅魔发出一阵令人骨头酥软的笑声，倚着身子，伸出小巧的舌尖，自下而上，缓慢而充满情色意味地舔了一口那冰凉的铁栏杆。  
“你良心丧尽，就放纵私欲，贪行种种污秽1。”  
贾方对他的挑逗无动于衷，他的信仰让他教常人有更坚韧的意志，这魅魔在他眼里是不耻且令人鄙夷的，他将戒律牢记于心，绝不会受到肉欲的引诱。  
“但你不仅行淫，还贪食人类的血肉，在引诱了那位领主之后将他杀害。”  
“我没有杀人，我只是把他给榨干了，让他剩下的日子都没法高潮。如果你知道那个变态老头对自己的孙女做了什么事的话，你就会知道到底谁才是污秽的。”  
这魅魔倒是大大方方的承认了自己的罪行，直觉告诉贾方，那种残暴的虐杀是更为嗜血的恶魔所为。但他或许有别的线索，两只恶魔联合猎食也不是不可能。  
“那天晚上和你一起的恶魔在哪？”  
“噢，那个人类这么受欢迎吗？我可不知道。”  
贾方向魅魔描述了一番当日的所见，出乎意料，对方露出了惊讶的神色。  
“我……我不知道发生了那种事，这实在……”很难想象一只来自地狱的恶魔竟会为同族的所为流露出厌恶，甚至还有一丝不易察觉的悔意。“他虽然是个恶人，却罪不致死。”  
“人类自有上帝审判，还轮不到恶魔。今天晚上你在巷子里做什么？”  
听到他的问题，笼罩在魅魔面色上那抹沉郁的阴云消散了，他轻浮地笑着，如同一个醉了酒的贵妇。  
“那你又在巷子里做什么，神父？等着走迷的羔羊来寻求救赎吗？”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“神父，我们才认识两个小时，这么快就想把我据为己有？”  
又回到了原点，贾方知道，如果他不采取点什么特殊手段，这恶魔是不会轻易开口的。  
魅魔似乎看穿了他的心思，从铁栏之间伸出手，懒懒地拽住他的衣领。  
“夜还很长呢，神父，如果你进来陪陪我，我会考虑告诉你一些你感兴趣的事。”  
贾方嫌恶地甩开他的手，又被那条已经痊愈的长尾缠上手腕，像一条滑腻的蛇，甚至还大胆地用才被捏断过的尾端暧昧地磨蹭着手心。  
“来啊，神父，别害羞。我可以当你的贝阿特丽切2，带你前往真正的极乐天堂，欢愉的第十重天……”  
贾方认真地思考了一下魅魔的提议。  
在审讯恶魔时，他常常会采取一些同伴无法理解的方式，比如和恶魔做“交易”——他要的是结果，过程并不重要。  
贾方看着眼前的魅魔，他并不是被对方使出浑身解数的引诱所打动，而是对方所掌握的消息。  
“你知道我伤不了你的，你可以把我绑起来，很多神父都喜欢这么玩。”  
只是一次而已，他的信仰如磐石，会保护他圣洁的身躯免受恶魔污秽的侵染。  
“就连至高的上帝也不忍心见到一人沉沦3，如今我满身罪孽，只有靠你那喷薄而出的洁白圣液来涤荡我肮脏的身躯，用那圣灵的宝剑来狠狠地贯穿，惩罚我放荡的口吧。4”  
那就如他所愿好了。  
见贾方脱去黑色的神父外袍，那魅魔的双眼都亮了起来，一路盯着他解开白色衬衫上的几颗纽扣，露出半掩的蜜色胸膛。  
贾方在魅魔的手指触到他的胸口前抢先一步捉住他的双腕，用从天花板垂下的镣铐锁住。  
看着兴致盎然的魅魔，他冷哼一声，唇角勾起蔑视的笑容，接着念出驱魔的经文。  
镣铐顷刻间烧红滚烫，如同一块烧得正旺的烙铁。白烟从烧焦的皮肉处冒起，魅魔痛苦地尖叫起来，扭动着身子，双翼无助地扑腾着。然而即便是在受刑，他的声音中也夹杂着一丝愉悦，反倒随着疼痛的加深而越发明显。  
“我再给你一次机会。”  
魅魔依旧没有回答他的任何问题，很好，既然如此，那就别怪他无情了。  
贾方用布条遮住他的双眼，扯掉他腰间那条基本什么也遮不住的布料。当他用那个冰冷的椭圆状金属一点点顶进魅魔的雌穴时，对方顷刻色变，神情如同从欢愉的顶端跌落恐惧的谷底。  
“不，不要！……”  
他显然知道这是什么东西，剧烈地挣扎起来，结果只是让它滑进更深处。  
当贾方毫不留情地扭开梨瓣上的开关时，魅魔的声音如同断了弦的琴，彻底没了诱惑，只剩力竭的惨叫。  
“够了，够了！我什么都告诉你！”  
他把那天的事一五一十地说了出来，却拒绝说出那只他要保护的恶魔的名字，包括他自己的。  
魅魔的哀求比呻吟更动人心弦，但却从来不会令贾方动容。  
当梨瓣将娇嫩紧致的甬道撑到极致，甚至撕裂出血时，魅魔终于受不了了。  
“阿拉丁！我叫阿拉丁！”  
镣铐应声而开，被折磨的奄奄一息的魅魔瘫倒在地上，当贾方从他体内抽出那根沾满鲜血与淫液的苦刑梨5后，对方捂着小腹，蜷起光裸的身躯。  
他不想杀死这个名为阿拉丁的恶魔，留他一命还有更多用处。  
得知恶魔的名字便意味着能够压制对方，但这对于贾方而言还不够。  
“奉天父的名，我命令你交出你的力量，阿拉丁。”  
他注意到对方的身子明显地抖了一下，却还是极不情愿地取下尾巴上的尖锥，在贾方手里化为一条长鞭。  
这意味着现在贾方不仅能够完全驾驭他，更成为了他的主人。  
“和恶魔做交易的最好方法，就是永远不要和他们做交易。”  
他抓起阿拉丁的一边翅膀，硬生生地折断了主翼骨，对方惨叫一声，彻底昏死过去。  
比起所犯的罪孽，这些罪恶的生物无论怎么惩罚都是不够的，贾方从心底里憎恨它们，享受折磨它们的快感。  
他脱掉血迹斑斑的白手套，用点燃的蜡烛烧了个干净。

3.  
阿拉丁忍着下身被撕了一个血窟窿般的疼痛，在手心掐碎了一枚灵魂碎片。  
这玩意他没剩多少了，为了帮助不少弱小的恶魔躲避猎杀，他总是大方的施舍。  
每一枚碎片所蕴含的能量能够让再深的伤痕恢复如初，但右翼顶端的关节处传来的刺痛却告诉他，这次没那么简单。  
果不其然，一枚又粗又长的铁钉嵌在软骨之间，稍稍发力便会引致极度的痛楚。  
猎魔神父会将自己的鲜血涂在长钉上，如同神经毒素一般浸入恶魔体内，禁锢它们的力量。  
他到底是为什么会落入这种境地呢？阿拉丁挫败地靠着牢笼。他不是没有被猎魔神父或猎魔修女抓到过，每一次都能全身而退，甚至还能偷来好几块灵魂碎片，唯独这次，他狼狈不堪地输了。  
明媚如瀑的阳光从地下室的唯一一面小窗里射进来，在阿拉丁的身上竖着剪下一道耀眼的痕迹。地下室里的布置与光明截然相反，各种令人毛骨悚然的刑具，在头顶垂下的铁链，地面浸血的划痕……这其中最令阿拉丁战栗的，莫过于圣坛前的十字圣像。  
一只红色的鹦鹉在角落里拍了拍翅膀，阿拉丁认识它，多亏这混蛋，他才被抓住。  
见鹦鹉盯着自己，阿拉丁不悦地用一边翅膀将自己挡住。结果这鹦鹉又换了个方向，不管阿拉丁转向那边，都非得瞧着他，最后阿拉丁不得不气鼓鼓地用双翼将自己完全包裹起来。  
等一下。  
阿拉丁突然意识到了什么，他突然有了一个绝佳的主意。  
他不再躲开鸟儿的视线，而是大大方方地展露赤裸的身躯，双手游移在颈窝、锁骨和胸口，挑逗牵扯着樱桃般的乳尖。  
鹦鹉不安分地动了动，脑袋却姿势奇怪地扭不开。  
果然如此，阿拉丁露出计谋得逞的坏笑。他放开了嗓子，发出诱人放浪的呻吟。  
两根修长的手指撑开了身下紧紧攒着的粉玫瑰花蕾，从嫩红的花芯深处涌出丰盛的蜜液，地下室里弥漫着一股甜腻的奶香与醉人的蜜酒气息。  
他如一位不知廉耻的淫妇般大敞着双腿，向后仰着身子，饥渴地取悦着自己的身体。眼前的鹦鹉几乎挣扎着抖了一地的羽毛，但阿拉丁却满心得意。  
这只是他的生存手段而已，而他恰好非常懂得如何运用。  
当整整一波淫液喷涌而出。濡湿了下身冰冷的地面时，地下室的门终于开了，那位神父走了进来，而鹦鹉也在第一时间大叫着飞出去，动物反倒成了最害羞的那一位。  
由脖颈至脚踝被黑袍紧紧裹身的神父来到跟前，毫无动容地望着笼中一丝不挂，爬伏在地上的魅魔。  
“神父，如果下次你想看，可以亲自来，何必为难一只鸟？”  
“我只是在监视你是否会自寻了断，不是每只恶魔都能忍受我的拷问。”  
“你叫贾方对吧？你的鹦鹉告诉我的，”见对方听到名字被说出后，脸上闪过的愠色，阿拉丁赶紧改了口。“我知道你在猎杀一只更强大的恶魔，神父，或许我们可以做个交易——”  
“我说了，我从来不跟恶魔做交易。”  
“我希望你能够抓住它，神父。”  
他的话显然让贾方没继续转身离去，看起来他为自己赢得了一些谈判筹码。  
阿拉丁向贾方解释了自己的行事准则，他希望贾方能够放过一些弱小无害的同族，去选择更有价值的目标——有些残暴的恶魔理当一辈子留在地狱，他们只会屠杀人类。  
“想想那些被残害的人类，神父，在你眼中他们的性命不是比我这样的恶魔更有意义吗？”  
然而贾方的回答却大大地出乎了他的意料。  
“人类性命的意义还轮不到你来论断，恶魔，此外，若是他们偏行己路，不知悔改，甚至自甘堕落为异教徒，在地狱中受尽永世折磨就是他们应得的命运。”  
阿拉丁一时哑然，他想不明白，这人到底是怎么当上神父的？  
“听起来你的确知道那只恶魔的消息，你最好主动告诉我，否则我会采取更直接的手段。”

物以类聚，想找什么样的恶魔，就去找和它有相同爱好的同类。  
阿拉丁给了贾方不少信息，他并不是在出卖同族，有些恶魔理当受到惩罚。  
他希望贾方在这过程中意识到，恶魔与人类一样，有好有坏。  
他注意到每一次神父回来时，总会遍身血污，袍摆也破破烂烂，他会跪在圣坛前，用祷告与圣水疗伤。望着虔诚的背影，阿拉丁常会想起他说的那些话——那些即便是对人类也毫无怜悯可言的话。  
他总觉得，这个神父有时比恶魔还要无情。  
阿拉丁提供的方向是正确的，贾方的确查到了什么，这才带着他一同出门。  
他将那条收缴来的长鞭捆住阿拉丁的双腕，牵着他一路穿过熙熙攘攘的街道和集市。长鞭于人类而言是隐形的，但阿拉丁却能够注意到，当他们经过时，一些躲闪着，掩没在人群中的身影。  
喜欢与人类相处的恶魔大多较为弱小，他们平日里都受到过阿拉丁的不少帮助，然而一看到贾方，或一接触到阿拉丁求助的目光，便唯恐避之不及地远远躲开。  
“看到了吗，那些你想要保护的同伴不过是乌合之众，他们对你的处境什么都做不了。”贾方如高高在上的君王，睥睨着他的囚徒。  
他们来到了一间小旅馆，贾方对他念了什么咒语，他便如石化一般被定在桌旁，动弹不得。过了一会楼上传来翻天覆地的骚动，伴随着一声野兽的嚎叫，一个切面干净利落的丑陋头颅从楼梯上滚了下来，鲜血喷涌，吓得人们四散尖叫。  
贾方用带血的长剑劈开地窖的锁，放出了一群脏兮兮的孩子们，他们和父母抱在一起，每个人都想伸手碰一碰这位神父的长袍，对他的救命之恩感动得痛哭流涕。  
没人注意到那个坐在角落里不起眼的男孩，也不会想到这个以人类孩童为食的狼人在隐藏了这么久之后，是怎么被猎魔神父发现的。  
就在阿拉丁以为自己可以被放开时，却被告知今夜立刻启程前往下一座城镇。  
“为什么我要跟你一起走？我已经告诉你那只恶魔的线索了。”  
“那只是行程的一部分而已，我的目的是送你去‘圣井’，你是跑不掉的。”

4.  
阿拉丁见到一位女子。  
她头戴黄金王冠，胸前缀着闪耀的星辰，衣裙如裁下的七尺极光，光华流转在迷离的深紫与雀蓝之间，面纱之下的美貌即便穷尽缪斯的才华也描绘不出半分。  
她能现于白昼，亦能现于黑夜。她统御的国度在世界的另一面，无边无际。她的子民是梦魇，疆界由恶魔、人类与天使共同开扩——她是梦境的女王。  
她走下王座，眉宇间染着哀愁。  
“阿拉丁，你就要死了。”  
“你知道恶魔是永生不朽的，茉莉。”  
“贾方要将你投入‘圣井’，你会经历第二次死6。”  
阿拉丁听过这个传说，那联结天上地下的唯一通道，来自天堂的圣光自裁判所的穹顶撒入通向地狱底端的深井，见证恶魔被投入硫磺的火湖中，神形俱灭。  
“你跑不掉的，从来没有任何恶魔从他手上逃走过，他甚至滥杀无辜，”茉莉的愤怒甚至让整个梦境都为之震颤。“我在什拉巴的子民从未伤害过任何人类，他却将它们的灵魂碾碎，屠杀殆尽！”  
阿拉丁终于意识到了事情的严重性，.这一次死亡后，他不再能够从地狱中复活，而是要在熊熊燃烧的火湖中灵魂化为灰烬......那真是一件痛苦的事。  
“贾方是厉害的猎魔神父，他的残忍在地狱声名远扬。曾经有不少恶魔试图杀死他，然而当每一个这么做的都以自己的惨死收场时，再也没人敢这么做了。即便是我，也无法进入他的梦境，窃取他的想法，让我......”  
茉莉总是在这件事上非常自责——由于被对方故意而为的想法欺骗，导致什拉巴领域的沦亡。让她永恒的余生都活在自责与悔恨之中，这是比杀死她更好的折磨。  
“你是个好女王，至少你反抗了他，你的子民永远爱戴你，”阿拉丁将最好的朋友抱在怀里，梦境总是虚无缥缈又冰冷，她需要一个温暖的拥抱。  
“我一定会想办法救你出来的，阿拉丁。贾方虽然侍奉上帝，却滥用神赐的权柄，灵魂傲慢至极，犯下最深重的原罪7！他夺走了我的子民，我不会再让他夺走我的挚友。”  
阿拉丁没有回应。他不希望“我相信你”之类的话让茉莉被承诺所捆绑，不想让这位女王再为私事所缠累了。  
“阿拉丁，”梦醒时分，茉莉最后一次叫住他。  
“如果现在，阿里再问你那个的问题......你的答案还会和当年一样吗？”

tbc

注解：  
1.以弗所书4:19：“良心丧尽，就放纵私欲，贪行种种污秽。”  
2.贝阿特丽切：但丁的梦中情人，在《神曲》中带领但丁游览天堂，与圣母玛利亚和露齐亚被但丁并称为圣女，象征爱与理性的神学。天堂有十重，第十层为上帝的居所，因此阿拉丁在这里的意思是说能够让贾方上极乐天堂，比见到上帝还要“爽”。  
3.彼得后书3:9：“不愿一人沉沦，乃愿人人悔改。”  
4.以弗所书6:17：“拿着圣灵的宝剑，那就是神的道。”很显然阿拉丁在这里用一种非常渎神的方式调戏了贾方。  
5.苦刑梨：文艺复兴时的一种刑具，具体方式是插入【】并转动，详见百度。受罚者为渎神罪、同性恋或通奸罪，这三种罪行阿拉丁全占了。  
综上所述，由于阿拉丁玩得太过火，导致过分亵渎贾方的信仰，因此被虐的很惨 6.第二次死：《启示录》提到肉身的死为第一次死，灵魂的死为第二次死，而“硫磺的火湖”也是撒旦的结局。  
7.最深重的原罪：傲慢在七宗罪中位列第一，是最深重的原罪，而色欲位列第七，是最轻的。在这里茉莉认为贾方罪孽深重，而阿拉丁相比起来，反而不怎么有罪。


	3. Chapter 3

1.  
贾方觉得这只恶魔和以前的都不太一样。  
在押送往宗教裁判所的旅途中，恶魔们一般分为两类：不是恶言相向，用粗鄙难听的恶魔语诅咒，就是甜言蜜语，不断诱惑企图用交易换取自由。  
然而这只叫“阿拉丁”的恶魔却并没有把重点放在求饶上，而是那些他们经过的人类身边——这家草药店的老板娘是一位不堪家暴而杀夫的女巫，那位面包店的厨师助手是一个被双亲遗弃的男孩，城郊的农场主是一个善良的人，他会每周在磨坊前接济穷人。  
他展现出了对人类极大的兴趣，当他们经过不同的城镇和村庄，他可以熟悉地说出一些人的故事，有时甚至会请求停下脚步，为那些有需要的人提供帮助。  
“分她们一块面包吧，神父。”  
阿拉丁指着墙角一对正在乞讨，衣衫褴褛的母女。他的眼中投来渴求，然而贾方却不堪其烦。  
这恶魔到底是怎么回事？假装对人类心怀慈悲，以此来证明无辜并说服自己放走他？这伎俩未免太过愚蠢，也太过可笑。  
“为什么不帮帮她们？她们的家园毁于战火，只能流落街头，如果那个女孩今天吃不上饭的话，她就会——”  
“就会怎样，饿死吗？你帮得了她们一时，能帮得了她们一世？还是说你觉得装出一副伪善的模样，我就会被你打动放过你？”  
“我没有！我只是想！……”阿拉丁瞪大了眼睛，他试图辩解，却磕磕巴巴。“我这么说不是想……但你可是个神父啊，帮助苦难中的人们……不是你的职责吗？”  
“苦难不会平白无故地降下，他们所遭受的一切是源于违背了十诫，这是天堂的律法。若他们依旧不思悔改，永远都不配得到怜悯，懂了吗？别以为我不懂你是什么货色，恶魔就是恶魔，天生罪恶，决不会有善心可言。”  
“你！”阿拉丁怒视着面若冰霜的神父，“你怎么可以如此无情！要是天堂里都是你这样的天使，世界早完蛋了！——”  
“要是天堂里都是我这样的天使，恶魔就不会再为祸人间了，现在，如果你再不闭嘴，我就拔掉你的舌头。”  
贾方满意地看着阿拉丁低下头，嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么“这神父真不是个东西”，心中充满得胜的快意。这些肮脏的东西就是欠虐待，如果时间充裕的话，他巴不得好好折磨对方一番。  
只是他有点太低估这只恶魔的执着了。  
当他们路过几架塞满儿童的囚车时，任凭贾方怎么拽捆在他手腕上的长鞭，阿拉丁都站在原地，纹丝不动。  
“这次他们又犯了什么罪，难道比这个人贩子还要不值得饶恕吗？”当纤弱的脖颈再一次承受着几乎能被掐断的力量时，阿拉丁无所畏惧地直视着他的眼底深处，这让贾方意识到，这一次他没办法再胁迫对方了。  
该死。  
“让我去帮他们，神父……我……把一切的功劳归给你，这不就是你想要的吗？……”  
“善良”的魅魔在快要窒息时被放开，捂着脖子，胸腔剧烈地起伏着。“谢谢，给我二十分钟，我不会跑的——”  
“五分钟，你们魅魔不是最擅长这个吗？”  
他注意到对方眼中一瞬即逝的惊讶，接着立刻掩上平日里那层诱惑的薄纱。  
“那你可得瞧好了。”  
贾方将一部分力量暂时还给了他五分钟，并让艾格跟了上去。他看到对方走向那座戒备森严的豪华帐篷，随手搭上一个卫兵的胸口，接着便走进帐篷里。  
贾方在心中精准地默数着时间，果不其然，就在第五分钟时，一个衣服上挂满了宝石的胖子冲了出来，裤子脱了一半，腿间粘着白色的浊液，扑在贾方脚边痛哭流涕。  
“神父！我有罪！我太有罪了！求你原谅我！——”  
贾方看着地上这坨白花花的肥肉，如同一坨烂蛆一样令人作呕。他猛地抽开袍子转身要走，对方突然爬起来把金币撒了一地，然后打开笼子，像是看到什么可怕的画面一样惨叫着跑进树林里。  
被放出来的孩子们挣着拥抱这位救他们一名的神父。贾方被这群孩子们的热情吓得有些不知所措，他愣在那，任由他们钻进他怀里。余光里，他注意到躲在不远处，无人察觉的阿拉丁。  
“我告诉过你的，神父，我不会跑的，”魅魔的声音在他的心底响起，失去了力量的读心术变成了普通的心灵感应。“谢谢你救了他们。”  
“你的目的肯定没这么简单。”  
“噢，这个嘛，”阿拉丁狡黠一笑。“你要知道，人类的精液对于魅魔而言可是很美味的。”

贾方没有再放任阿拉丁继续以救人的名义去“到处偷腥”——尽管他能感觉到，当他接受阿拉丁的请求，或多或少地帮助了那些在旅途中碰到的人们时，这只“善良”的魅魔总会流露出发自内心的喜悦。  
贾方观察了他很久，得出一个奇怪的结论——阿拉丁虽然做着淫秽的勾当，心性却相当单纯。  
动物的直觉比人类敏锐百倍，然而这次就连艾格也没有对他产生敌意，这令贾方感到一丝挫败。  
他将这一团乱麻的挫败通通发泄在阿拉丁身上，然而接下来他就碰到了更烦心的事。  
那天当他回到落脚的小酒馆时，隔着房门就感到不对劲——像是一瓶过度发酵的蛋奶酒，甜与醉的比例严重失调，弥漫着整条走廊。  
贾方打开房门的那一刻差点没醉倒在扑面而来的酒香中，只见那只魅魔蜷缩在墙角，饥渴难耐地扭动着身躯，却又被圈禁在地上以咒文写成的圆弧内。  
他的肌肤如同沙漠里缺水的玫瑰，磨蹭着发出沙沙的声音——若是长时间没有与人交合，便会强制发情，那种空虚感会不断扩散，最终如千刀万剐般疼痛。  
“神父……神父，求求你……找个人来肏我，什么人都可以，快点……”他的身下有一摊暗色的水渍，黏腻透明的液体还依然从双穴中泊泊流出。  
这种恶魔的身子生来便是为了行淫，情欲是他们武器，却也是他们的刑罚。  
贾方没有理会他的苦苦哀求，自顾自地坐在一边看书，他注意到阿拉丁死死地咬住唇，想尽量不发出一点声音打扰他，然而那些痛苦而刻意压抑的啜泣与不时流泻出的低吟还是扰得贾方心烦意乱，他恼怒地合上书离开房间，给房门下了噤声的封印。  
他来到不远处的教堂，修士们对他的大名早有耳闻，恭恭敬敬地迎接了他，而贾方却只是要求借炼金房与草药储藏室一用，并且任何人都不能来打扰。  
两天后，当他再次回到旅馆的房间时，墙角的魅魔已经奄奄一息，双臂和腿间满是凝固着暗红血滴的伤痕，指尖也滴着血，断了的指甲卡在皮肉里，让伤口化了脓。  
如果再晚一些，他就枯萎了，贾方这么想。  
他将靴底轻轻压住那条无意识耷拉在地上尾巴，这样敏感的部位被触碰，阿拉丁却依然毫无反应，看来情况真的非常不乐观，于是他肆无忌惮地对着尾巴尖用力踩了下去。  
“啊！！”  
魅魔像一只炸了毛的猫惊叫着跳起来，泛着泪光的眼底盈满恼怒和委屈。  
“你到底想干什么！我说了我没害任何人！你怎么就是不信！——”  
一只装着粉色液体的药瓶被递到眼前，他停住了。  
“这是……”阿拉丁打开瓶塞，深深嗅了一口那浓郁的玫瑰与曼陀罗花香，接着以一种不可置信的目光望着贾方。“你从哪里弄来的？酒馆？这不可能——”  
他的犹豫让贾方心中燃起一缕不快的火苗，正要离开，阿拉丁赶紧将瓶子夺过，一饮而尽。  
触目惊心的血痕以肉眼可见的速度愈合，仿佛久旱的土地得到了雨露的滋润，玫瑰没有继续因为缺水而枯萎下去，花瓣重新变得娇软柔嫩——暂时的。  
贾方用一些昂贵的炼金药材为他调了一瓶特殊的烈性春药，一种只有魅魔才能饮下的佳酿，能够恢复它们的一部分体力。  
“这是地狱的配方，你是怎么知道的？”  
他得救后没有对自己的仁慈感激涕零，而是问个没完！贾方顿时怒火中烧。“从你那些惨死在我手下的同族那知道的，怎么，你这么急着加入他们？”  
“不！没有！我只是……即便你要将我送去处刑，也不希望我这一路上这么痛苦，谢谢你。”  
“废话真多。”  
“即便大家都说你很无情，但我看到了你这一路上的作为，我相信你有一颗善心，神父。”  
不再受痛苦折磨的阿拉丁用真挚而迷人的双眼望着他，这是那对眼睛里第一次没有沾染半点情欲的模样，仿佛藏着一颗纯净的钻石。  
贾方移开视线不去注视他，这魅魔蠢得可笑，无论他做什么，都不会改变自己的心意，“我只是嫌你叫得太烦罢了，别以为说两句好话我就会放了你。今晚就启程，送你下地狱才是我的‘善心’。”

2.  
阿拉丁能感觉到贾方对他的态度有了变化。  
他不再像之前那般，用长鞭缚着他的双腕，把他当做一头牲口一样拽着向前走，而是解开了他，让他走在前面。  
贾方手中依旧握着他的长鞭，他是一位严苛的处刑官，而阿拉丁便是他的囚徒——但凡阿拉丁有任何的迟疑或不对劲，那条鞭子都会在空中甩出一道响亮而优雅的痕迹，接着在他的背部和双翼上留下火辣辣的刺痛。  
尾骨生出的长鞭是魅魔的力量之源，用恶魔的力量来对付恶魔，这种疼痛还真有别样的讽刺。  
他肯定抓过不少魅魔，不然自己怎么会一个逃跑的机会都找不到呢，阿拉丁愤愤地想到。  
或许是天性使然，即便这是一趟通向死亡的旅程，绚烂的日出日落，一望无垠的花海，甚至岩间窜出的一只小兔子都能给阿拉丁带来好心情。  
兴致好时，他会忍不住回头跟贾方说说话，对方虽然没有像之前那样不耐烦地打断他，但还是神情淡漠，一言不发。  
他不知道的是，就在这段时间里，这位铁石心肠的神父对他的看法已经在悄然改变，或许对方自己也未曾意料到这一点，而进一步地转机，则发生在一天夜里。  
那时他们行至一片牧田，接下来要穿越一片黑森林，而深夜显然不是继续旅程的好时机。  
他们在附近的农场就宿，上了年纪的女主人非常热心地招待了这位神父与“修士学徒”。  
他们共进晚餐。当女主人苦恼地向贾方询问着如何解决河边作恶已久的水鬼时，阿拉丁注意到，女主人的姐姐，另一位年纪稍大的妇人，一直盯着自己看。  
她看出我是个恶魔了吗？就在阿拉丁疑惑不解时，妇人突然问了他是否在四十年前去过某处发生过战乱的郊野，阿拉丁不假思索地点了点头，却立刻意识到哪里不对。  
但已经迟了，妇人惊讶地捂着嘴，忍着热泪跑上楼。贾方见不对劲，也立刻追了上去。  
阿拉丁忐忑不安地坐在那，只听到闷闷的声音隔着厚木板传来，还有哭声。过了一会艾格飞到他面前，让他上去。  
阿拉丁一进房间就被哭泣的妇人紧紧搂住，从泣不成声的话语中，他这才知道是怎么回事。  
他的余光瞥见站在一旁的贾方，对方的目光紧缩在他身上，面色却又有种说不出的复杂。  
当房间里只剩下他们二人时，空气仿佛一团凝固的静谧，唯有晃动的烛火还证明着有微凉的夜风吹过。  
“这是怎么回事。”  
“你想听我说？神父，你不会相信的，毕竟在你的眼中，恶魔怎么会行善呢。”阿拉丁耸耸肩。  
“告诉我。”  
好吧，真是个执着的神父。阿拉丁走向月光倾泻的窗边，靠在那，望着繁星点缀的夜幕。  
大约是几十年前，人类爆发了一场旷日持久的战争，没人能够侥幸逃脱。  
阿拉丁讨厌战争，焦黑的土坑与升起的浓烟如同大地的身躯上流脓的伤口，他不明白，是什么样的人心，才舍得让这么多美好的生命为一己私欲而毁灭？  
趁着人间乱作一团时，许多天使和恶魔也会来到人间，以战争名义做些谋划已久的事——阿拉丁见识过被天火所毁的城镇，也见过抚养孤儿的吸血鬼，天使不一定仁慈，恶魔不一定歹毒。而他则有自己的理念：竭尽所能地帮助战争中每一个受苦受难的人类。  
他不在乎被帮助过的那些人是否记得或感激他，当看到鲜活的生命延续，就足以让他有发自内心的喜悦了。人类的生命脆弱而短暂，而且只有一次，却拥有比天使和恶魔更鲜活丰富的情感。  
他爱人类，但不是每一个。阿拉丁从不杀人，对于恶人，他自有惩罚的方法。  
阿拉丁还记得那天，他走在战场废墟的边缘，一支军队从他身边经过。阿拉丁认识他们的旗帜，这群和强盗一样野蛮的家伙不仅掠夺侵略的每一座城镇，还烧毁了所有的房屋和农田。  
他注意到一群哭泣的女孩被关在笼子里，她们是战利品，随军的消遣，用坏了就会被扔掉——即便是作为魅魔，阿拉丁也对这一类淫欲感到恶心。  
她们的哭声触动了阿拉丁柔软的心，让他驻足不前，他决心做点什么。  
于是阿拉丁拦下了领头的队长，“说服”他打开笼子放走了那些女孩。士兵们都不理解长官的做法，阿拉丁说，他愿意代替她们的“用处”，陪同他们行军至下一处战场。  
“我一个人就够了，保证能够让大家‘终生难忘’。”他的双眸深处翻涌着狡黠而魅惑的红光。  
于是阿拉丁就钻进笼子，吹着风，舒舒服服地靠在一边。  
一开始大家都怨声载道，然而当第一夜过去后，再也没有人抱怨了。  
有了第一夜，自然会有第二夜、第三夜。  
当他在帐篷里被拽着头发，嘴里塞着腥臭的性器，腰上被掐得又青又紫时，阿拉丁并没有感到任何不适，他不是没玩过这个，他的雌穴敏感而柔软，用轻微地摩擦花蒂就能喷出一波黏腻的淫液——人们嘲笑着他的放荡，把从他身下沾湿的手指抹在他的唇瓣和后穴上，然后瞧着他咬着唇舔干净，主动地抬起屁股被肏。  
魅魔是色欲的化身，全身都是敏感带，无论碰哪儿都会让他们性奋起来。阿拉丁乐在其中的表现让士兵们很是惊讶，他不反抗，甚至张开双臂拥抱那个对他最粗暴，用最下流的语言羞辱他的人。这让人们心中最后一丝道德的芥蒂也放下了，他们开始放心大胆地奸淫这个送上门来的漂亮男孩。  
他们只要一有空就会把他从笼子里拽出来享用。人们在肏他的哪一张嘴这件事上犯了难：他的舌头灵巧如蛇，轻轻一舔就能把精液给吸出来；很难说清是他的喉咙还是后穴更紧致，因为不管是哪一条甬道都能轻易地夹射；至于那处比皇家御用的天鹅绒更柔软温暖的雌穴，抢手得简直能让人打起来，谁都想挣着把自己的肉棒给送进去，肚皮上都能看到顶出形状来，然后肏到花浆四溅，腿都没法合拢。  
性欲不会令魅魔得到满足，只会让他们变得更为饥渴。整整一夜人们都在与这个不知疲倦的陌生婊子交欢着，他淫荡得像是好久没被肏过一样，肚子里的精液已经满到鼓起来，甚至穴口都夹不紧，流了一地，脸颊、头发和胸口都是，恨不得把全身的棕色肌肤都覆上一层白。  
阿拉丁参加过比这淫乱得多的宴会，但过量的交欢会让魅魔变得醉醺醺的。随军的一路上，每当看到这群恶徒的作为，他心中就充满愤怒，脸上的笑意却越发惑人心弦。  
纷争不知怎么的就在人群中出现，接着像瘟疫一样扩散。每个人都开始想要独自享用阿拉丁，人们开始为了谁先能使用他而大打出手，甚至头破血流。胜者总会趁着升腾的血气狠狠地强暴他，以宣誓主权。而那双像钻石般闪闪发亮，放荡中浸着的纯情的双眸简直是最极致的精神春药。  
“你的时间不多……趁现在赶快好好地占有我。”阿拉丁揽着对方的肩头，在耳畔厮磨着说道。  
人们没注意到是什么使得他们丧失了理智，也不曾注意到与他们交欢的身影在火光的投映下多了双翼与长角，他们甚至没有用脑袋好好思考过，为什么会有一个性感漂亮的棕皮尤物突然送上门来——天上掉馅饼的事，什么时候发生过？  
但凡他们有一个人意识到自己的正在作恶并停下来，我就放过他们所有人。阿拉丁抱着这样的希望，遗憾的是，这个世界上真的有不值得他热爱，并且活该下地狱的人类。  
在到达目的地的前一晚，阿拉丁从他们每个人的灵魂里撕走了一大块。第二天一早，士兵们只发现还挂着厚重枷锁却空荡荡的囚车，仿佛里面关押的只是春梦一场。  
这群平日里无恶不作、十分吓人的恶徒很快就等来了他们的报应。  
“你见过灵魂受损的人类吧？据说他们连棍子都举不起来，扛着农具的老太太都能把他们赶走~”  
仔仔细细地描述了整件事情的过程后，阿拉丁瞥见贾方越来越黑的脸色，笑得更开心了。  
“人类的纷争与你无关。为什么你要这么做？”  
“如果我不救那群女孩，她们会经历多么黑暗的事，你永远不会明白……她们每个人都是无辜的！我倒是要问问，她们在呼求的时候，为什么不是天使来救她们，而是一个恶魔？”  
他第一次没有因为贾方身上圣洁的光环气息而感到压抑，而是无畏地直视着他。  
“你只是想要榨取灵魂而已，不管你做了多少好事，我都——”  
“你都不会改变想法，当然了，我只是个身体肮脏的魅魔，谁会在乎我的死活呢？”  
阿拉丁以为自己已经不会再感到难过，但这一刻，他还是有种委屈得想要落泪的冲动。他在为什么感到心痛呢？  
“那个女人认出了你，她记得你的容貌，几十年都没变一定不是人类，她请我不要伤害你。”  
“那你会吗？”  
贾方没有回答他，而是沉默地走开了。

3.  
贾方走得很是匆忙，他们只花了很短的时间就到了下一座教堂。  
他一定是发现那只恶魔的踪迹了，阿拉丁从未见过贾方如此慎重地对待一场狩猎，他的牢笼也被上了双层的封印，看样子他的确没有什么时间来顾及阿拉丁。  
他的长鞭一直被贾方挂在腰间，对方显然把它当做了一件趁手的武器——如果你真的讨厌我，为什么还要用我的东西？阿拉丁实在搞不懂他的想法。  
“胆敢穿过封印，你就会被烧成灰烬。”  
他什么狠话没听过呢？阿拉丁用双翼把自己拢起来，睡个长长的觉。

尾巴尖的刺疼令他睁开眼睛。  
地下室空荡荡的，连艾格也不见踪影。可能是错觉，阿拉丁翻了个身，可下一秒心口传来的剧痛让他彻底醒了过来，仿佛心脏被人在手里狠狠地捏了一把。  
魅魔的鞭子是它们身体的延伸，阿拉丁很清楚这意味着什么。与此同时，他发现牢笼上的封印光芒黯淡，甚至出现了裂痕，他的指尖也微微发热，流失的力量在一点点地凝聚回体内。  
这是……不，这不是好事。  
他必须这么做，阿拉丁凝聚起全身所有的力量，棕色的皮肤染上赤红，脸测蔓延生出的血丝、焦黑的手指与布满刻痕的双角是他在地狱里真正的模样，比平时更大的双翼透着清晰可见的血肉，他用顶端的手爪握住滚烫的栏杆，硬生生地用力将破损的封印扯开。  
他的翼尖流血了，嵌在骨肉里的铁钉持续不断地带来极大的痛苦，触碰到笼子的皮肉也被烫坏，但他顾不了这么多了。

阿拉丁赶到那片林中空地时，只见满身伤痕的贾方跪在地上，他咳着血，掉了一身毛的艾格躲在树枝上。  
他看上去糟糕透顶，真令人高兴。  
阿拉丁的窃喜没持续很久，他终于见到了这只贾方追捕已久的恶魔——它生着羊头骨，背上长着一条条僵硬的人手，挂着头骨，四肢却是枯树的模样，所经之处的草地长满了南瓜那么大的孢子，散发着毒气。它简直太丑了，也太臭了，阿拉丁惊叹，但的确很强大。  
贾方显然低估了它的剧毒程度，如果不是天堂的庇佑，他的骨血早就融化了。  
他更没想到阿拉丁会出现在这里，并且认为阿拉丁就是同伙，满口谎言假慈悲的骗子。阿拉丁无视了贾方的叫骂，比起让贾方去死，他更想要这只嗜血的同族赶快滚回地狱去。  
“你相信我吗？”阿拉丁凑到贾方耳边悄悄说到，趁着对方一愣，迅速将手中的鞭子夺了回来。接着阿拉丁做了一件这辈子最勇敢的事，并且在那以后的很长一段时间里，付出了相当大的代价——他用鞭子在贾方的脖颈上绕了几圈，将另一端绞上手腕，用力向后扯去。  
“你这混蛋！！”  
这样的效果正是阿拉丁想要的，他站在贾方身后，用恶魔语朝着恶魔喊话，“我们都恨透了这个神父！杀了他，他的灵魂就是你的。”  
巨大的恶魔信以为真，他操起一条藤蔓劈了下来——砸在一团逸散的黑烟上。  
阿拉丁没有闲工夫去问候初次体验瞬移的贾方是否觉得想吐，恶魔震耳欲聋的尖啸刮起一阵狂风，他并不畏惧对方，而是张开双翼冲向天空。  
发起狠来的魅魔可一点都不温柔，阿拉丁灵巧地躲闪开攻势，长鞭在他的手中如灵动而致命的毒蛇，鞭柄上还残留着另一个手心的温度——微弱的圣洁并未让他感到不适，相反，他发挥出了比平时更强大的力量。  
贾方也及时地重新站了起来，这个节骨眼上他至少还是讲道理的。他挥动着双手长剑抵挡下了一次又一次地进攻，二人的第一次配合并不愉快，却堪称完美，庞大的恶魔终于在悲鸣中轰然倒下。  
这是一次艰难的胜仗，二人气喘吁吁地看着对方，一时间都没缓过神来，他们都没想到对方的做法，贾方捂着血流不止的手臂向他走来，而阿拉丁也想要迎上去对他说些什么——  
“小心！！”  
电光火石之间，贾方扑向阿拉丁，躲开了那只垂死的恶魔最后一击，但他没想到的是，恶魔的尸体化成了一颗颗孢子，在他们身边纷纷炸开，一瞬间剧毒的绿色烟雾淹没了二人。猝不及防的吸入让他们剧烈地咳嗽起来，甚至七窍流血。  
他们一下子就被推向了死亡的边缘。  
阿拉丁浑身无力地跪在地上，他试图站起，却被贾方死死地拽住手腕——即便是生命的最后一刻，这位神父也不愿意放走他的猎物。  
“我绝不……绝不会让你……跑掉……”  
贾方的手一垂，彻底断了气。  
阿拉丁惊魂未定，这一切都发生得太快了，前一秒他们还有很多话要说，下一秒对方就撒手而去，生命的凋零之快，令人哀叹。  
贾方即便是死了也将他的手握得紧紧的，阿拉丁好不容易使上力抽出来，吸取了那只恶魔的灵魂，他自己的力量也流逝得很快，如果再不疗伤，他也会很快死去。  
可就在他要捏碎时，他却犹豫了。  
他其实有另一个选择。  
阿拉丁看着身边肤色苍白的神父，他的尸体还有余温，但在剧毒的侵蚀下，几个小时就能融成一滩血水。  
阿拉丁能找出无数理由憎恨贾方，他就应该让这个混蛋烂在这儿，以报复他一路上对自己的“招待”……可以说，他最想做的事，就是白日梦如何干掉这个坏蛋神父。  
然而当他贾方的尸体真的躺在他眼前时，他的心口却压了一块沉重的石头。  
平心而论，这神父真的十恶不赦吗？他若真是铁石心肠，为何还会愿意相信他的话？刚才还会救他？  
贾方真的该死吗？  
很久之后，阿拉丁已经不记得当初他心中是如何挣扎，但有一件事他很清楚：那就是他做了一个正确的决定。  
人类的生命何其短暂、脆弱又绚烂，永不重来，而且贾方在他眼中，从来就不是一个坏人。  
这次就让他捡个便宜，算是作为救了自己的回报好了。  
阿拉丁将仅有的一枚灵魂放在贾方的手心里捏碎——完整的灵魂相当罕见，能够让死者复生。  
至于他自己，就在地狱中重生吧，灵魂不死的恶魔是永生不朽的。

阿拉丁在茂密的黑森林中跌跌撞撞地前行，明明不是夜晚，天色却黯淡无光。  
一阵阴冷的腥风刮过，他忍不住打了个抖。  
毒素在他的体内不断堆积，腐蚀着他的肌骨，嘴角的血不断渗出，刚才的战斗中他已经耗费了太多体力，而他又把唯一的灵魂给了贾方，死亡对他而言不过是时间问题。  
至少我换来了自由，等到那神父醒来时，他早就找不到我了。阿拉丁这么安慰自己，他同时还抱着一丝侥幸：在地狱里重生并不是一件愉快的事，从母胎的血肉中重新爬出，就像把皮肤剥下来一般，极致到无法言说的痛苦。  
我能活下来的，说不定很快就能找到方法——  
阿拉丁被绊了一跤，他吃疼地爬起来，发现地里伸出一只手抓住他的脚踝，他吓得大叫，那只手一眨眼又不见了。  
他缩在一棵倒下的树干旁，隐约听到风中的低语。  
他救了一个神父，一个天堂的信徒……他杀害了一个同族，还舍身救了那个神父……要把他抓回地狱好好管教……  
阿拉丁惊恐地听着那些声音，他犯了一件在地狱而言非常严重的错误，他还来不及多想，更多的血手便从地里钻出来摇晃着抓住他。  
他试图飞起来，翅膀却给抓住，将他整个人重重地摔到地上。被无数冤魂充满怨气的手拽入地狱是恶魔死亡的过程，他的身下已经出现了一个猩红的法阵，而那些手也开始肆无忌惮地抓上他的翅膀、双腿和腰肢，将他拽进地狱的裂口。  
不，不要！阿拉丁奋力挣扎着而撕裂了身上的伤口，最终失血过多，无力地被拖入那个血如泉涌的深渊中。  
就在他整个人都被淹没，意识陷入一片黑暗时，唯一还露在外面的那截手腕上传来一阵炽热而熟悉的温度。

4.  
阿拉丁被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒。  
当他打开门时，不由得一阵惊呼：竟有人晕倒在了他的门前。  
多亏他在教堂打杂过，至少他知道怎么照顾伤患。阿拉丁连忙将对方拖进屋内，放在自己的床上。  
当他用毛巾擦干净对方沾满血污的脸颊后，才发现这是一个与自己年纪相仿的少年，或许还要大上两三岁，他身上的白衣早已破烂不堪，却能够从那些金线刺绣而成的精致十字架图案，以及软滑细腻的丝绸可以判断出，他必定身份显赫。  
甚至连手指上都戴着几枚尺寸夸张、颜色各异的宝石戒指，阿拉丁一时看得瞠目结舌，竟忘了手里的动作。  
少年突然皱起眉，支吾着呓语了什么——那是阿拉丁完全没听过的语言，接着又昏了过去。  
他注意到对方的左腰间有一大片暗红，凝固的污血触目惊心，阿拉丁以极度轻微温柔的力度揭开了黏在上面的衣物，只见下面是一个洞穿的伤痕，连皮肉都外翻了出来。这太可怕了，他到底遭受了怎样的虐待？  
事不宜迟，阿拉丁赶快替他清理了伤口，敷了药。看着少年趋近平稳的呼吸，他松了口气，决定去再煎一份新的药给他疗伤。  
或许学艺不精加上太过沉迷，再抬眼一看窗外，已是黄昏。  
不过令阿拉丁还要震惊的还在后头。  
当他端着托盘回到房间里时，发现床上空空的，一转头，只见对方不知什么时候已经凑到他身边，却在额上长了一副向后弯曲的长角，还有一双巨大的棕黑双翼——阿拉丁吓得尖叫起来，然后就被对方凶狠地压在了墙上。  
阿拉丁做梦也没想到自己竟然碰到了一只恶魔，而且还救了他。  
恶魔凑在他的脸颊上嗅了嗅，露出了吸血鬼般的獠牙，还舔了舔动脉上的皮肤，阿拉丁大脑一片空白，他连挣扎都做不到——恶魔的翼爪把他的手腕牢牢地摁在墙上。  
“你有一个像钻石般纯洁的灵魂，这在人类之中真是罕见……”  
他要被吃掉了吗？阿拉丁的内心绝望地呼喊，他明明什么都没做啊。  
“吃了你的灵魂是个不错的主意，如果你敢告诉别人——”  
他的话还没说完就疼得捂着伤口瘫坐在地上，阿拉丁见状，赶紧扶起他，为他涂药。过程中恶魔并没有反抗，而是默默地由着他来。

之后的一段时间，阿拉丁度过了人生中最特殊的时光。  
他救了一只恶魔，并与他生活在一起。他的小屋在林子里，远离城镇，除了野兔和飞鸟，没有别的访客。  
他们之间破冰得很快，阿拉丁没有在意他的身份，每天为他疗伤，一同进餐。他时常偷偷地瞄一眼对方，对他的身份和经历充满好奇。  
“我是阿里王子，你可以叫我阿里。”  
想法被看得一清二楚的阿拉丁红着脸低下头，盯着自己的盘子。  
“为什么要救我？我是个恶魔。”  
“你倒在我的门外，我总不能把你丢到山里吧？而且……你看上去不坏。”  
阿里笑了起来，金色的夕阳从窗口洒进来，为他的笑容镀了一层灿烂的光晕，阿拉丁看着看着，竟不由得失了神。  
“或许人类之中还有那么一两个好灵魂。”

阿拉丁不知道阿里究竟经历了什么，也不知道他是哪一国的“王子”，但自己的事倒是被读心术看得一干二净：早年父母双亡，在教堂、面包铺和码头打杂工，却因为副业是盗窃而屡屡被赶出门。  
“你做得没有错，这个世道如此艰难，劫富济贫的小偷都比道貌岸然的神父高尚得多。”  
阿里的认同让阿拉丁觉得世上总算有一个懂他心意的人，心性单纯的男孩完全不介意把一只恶魔当做知心好友，他恨不得把所有的故事都告诉他，哪怕对方早已看穿他的心。  
有时当他去镇子上买东西，看到宗教裁判所的骑士们拿着阿里的肖像到处逼问时，他会在心中暗暗猜测对方的过往，但每次他被问到时，总会一脸无辜地装作什么也不知道。  
恶魔一定有恶魔的巢穴，阿里或许是一只受伤的鸟，当他痊愈后就会飞走，阿拉丁感觉到他很快就要离开，心中感到惋惜。  
然而事与愿违，尽管他非常努力地去替阿里疗伤，可对方看上去并没有好转，阿拉丁发现，阿里看上去很平静，实际上在强压着痛苦。  
如果我是一个修士或神父就好了，这样我就能学到正统的草药学和炼金术，就能……  
“你已经尽力了，这不是普通的创伤，即便是最出色的医生也不一定能治好。”阿里坐在他身边，他的笑容亲切又迷人，阿拉丁每次都会看得有些心跳加速。  
“别聊这个了，阿拉丁，让我来问你个问题，你要告诉我最真实的心意——如果有一次选择的机会，爱情和自由，你想要哪个？”  
“什么？”阿拉丁不解，“这个问题……我没想过。”  
“那你现在可得好好想想，三天后我需要你的答案。”

爱情还是自由？这是一个值得思考的问题。  
阿拉丁不明白阿里为何这么问，也不知道他为何需要他的答案。  
对阿拉丁而言，这两个都是非常遥远的东西——爱情只存在于吟游诗人的弹唱与宫廷作家的十四行诗中，以及他曾经对几个漂亮女孩送过的玫瑰，却无一例外地被她们的父亲扔出去的失败经历。  
至于自由，在这个黑暗的时代，像阿拉丁这样的普通人是没有自由可言的——他们手无寸铁，哪怕安分守己地过日子，也可能会在某一日因强盗或两国交战而死……他们是泥地上微不足道的尘埃，一无所有，灵魂廉价得连天堂和地狱都看不上。  
可阿拉丁还是盼望着有一天生活能有不一样的改变，他的希望伴着朝阳升起，随着夕阳沉落为失望，日复一日，年复一年。  
他不想变得和世人一样庸庸碌碌，麻木一生，他也曾幻想过走到世界的尽头，帮助与他同样弱小而没有话语权的人们，可那些终究都只是幻想罢了。  
阿拉丁若有所思地看着阿里，对方正注视着他，将细长的尾巴有一下没一下地把玩拨弄，他或许早已知道了阿拉丁的答案，却还是等着他亲口说出。  
“我想……对我而言，或许自由更重要吧？当你自由了，就可以做任何想做的事，包括得到爱情？”  
“难道爱情就不重要吗？”  
“这个世界上应该没人会爱我吧，谁会爱一个相貌平平，一无所有的穷小子呢？我可不指望有什么人来爱我……我一个人过就很好了。”  
“好吧，如果这就是你的选择……”听完他的话，阿里露出了一个意味深长的微笑。“今天午夜，来森林最深处的湖边找我。”

深夜，阿拉丁如约来到了湖边。  
繁星与明月被重重黑云与浓密的森林遮掩得寂寥无声，而这块小湖边却生着一种发着蓝色荧光的灯笼草，如同林中一枚蓝光莹莹的水晶。  
阿里背对着他站在湖中，以恶魔的形态，而接下来是阿拉丁永远忘不了的画面——他转过身来，当着他的面，将层层叠叠的白衣一件一件地缓缓脱掉。  
“过来。”他优雅地抬起手腕，如同王子召见他的臣民一般。  
阿拉丁只觉得心脏简直疯狂得快要跳出胸腔，他该避嫌的，但他竟然该死地动也不能动地站在那，目光贪婪地流连于那副光裸的身躯——宛如盛放在水中央的棕色睡莲，既圣洁又放荡，让人忍不住想要上前轻触......  
不！他不是那种人，这是趁人之危！——  
然而他的脖子仿佛僵死了，扭不开头，一股陌生的热意自下半身席卷而上。  
他竟就这么走进了湖里，来到阿里身边，从对方棕黑色的双眼深处，看到了一层深红的迷雾。  
“人类总是拒绝承认欲望，哪怕是像你这样纯洁无暇的灵魂也是如此……”恶魔牵起他的手，捂上腰间，幻象散去，当日的伤口早已腐烂恶化，如同一个狰狞的大口，无情地啃咬着这具完美的身体。  
“阿拉丁，你和别的人类都不一样……你有一个罕见的灵魂，”阿里抚摸着阿拉丁烧得滚烫的脸颊，仿佛他这副尴尬困窘的模样十足地有趣。“因此我想和你做个交易：把你的灵魂给我，作为回报，我会给你最想要东西——自由，如何？”  
“什么？……我……为什么是我的灵魂？……”阿拉丁被撩拨得连话都说不利索了。  
“如你所见，寻常药物并不能治好我，这是受天堂祝圣的武器所伤，只有用一个纯净的灵魂才能净化，放心，你不会死，只是你的身体需要承受一些……变化。”  
阿拉丁陷入了沉思。  
想想看吧，外面的世界的确很大，人生一瞬即逝，能看得了多久呢？在老死的时候，还会有多少未竟的心愿？  
虽然他是个恶魔，但至少从未伤过我，如果答应他的话……  
“是什么样的‘自由’？”  
“你会得到永生、力量和不朽，你会有保护自己的能力，足够你做任何想做的事。只是在你做决定之前，我还要再问你一次，这就是你想要的吗？”  
“是的，这就是我的答案。”阿拉丁坚定地说道。  
“如你所愿。”  
一双柔软的唇瓣堵住了他的双唇，他的舌尖品到了一股醉人的气息，如同混着蜜的美酒。恶魔搂着他，张开巨大的双翼将他包裹，在献上了一个漫长而甜美的深吻后，扯开他胸襟的衣领，将他推入冰冷的湖水中。  
等一下，他忘了问身体的变化……  
“你很快就会知道了，”在他沉入黑暗之际，恶魔低沉的笑意回荡在耳畔。“你将得到梦寐以求的自由，阿拉丁，但要切记——决不能拯救任何天堂的信徒。”

炽热的喘息，滚烫的触摸，交缠的躯体进入了彼此，与阵痛伴生的欢愉，湖水也无法冷却的火热……这是阿拉丁对那一夜仅有的回忆。  
再次醒来时已是天明，阿拉丁躺在草地上，浑身像是被马车碾过一样疼痛，他的额头像个铁毡，被铁匠一下下地重锤着。  
他未着存缕，一只僵硬冰凉的手臂搭在胸前，阿拉丁转头一看，只见阿里躺在他身旁，已经死去多时。  
这是怎么回事？！阿拉丁震惊得无法相信眼前的景象，忍不住伸出手触碰他的脸颊，却在碰到的那一刻，对方却化作一阵脆弱的灰烬，随风散去，连一点痕迹也不曾留下。  
他是什么时候？！……阿拉丁拼命地想要记起前一晚发生的事，却发现只要一用力想，额头的两侧就出现一种撕裂般的疼痛。  
我受伤了吗？阿拉丁碰了碰额头，指尖却触到一个带着横痕，像羊角一样的，长进头骨里的东西。  
不仅如此，他的后背左右两边，从肩胛骨往下，被人用烧火棍划开了一道口子；尾椎骨遭到了凿子的猛击，而最痛的是下腹，那里简直就是被开了一个深不见底的血洞。  
他到底怎么了？全身上下侵袭而来的疼痛击垮了阿拉丁，只能趴在枯叶堆和泥土上，一点点地蹭到湖边……过了不久，森林的深处传来一声撕心裂肺的尖叫。  
他在水中看到了一个恶魔。

5.  
黑暗的迷雾从眼前散开了，贾方睁开了眼睛。  
天堂的圣光自头顶洒下，彩虹跨在白云两头，那是神与他一切造物所立之约，头顶光晕，身披白袍的天使从穹顶降临，向他飞来。  
万军之耶和华，仁慈的天父，神的独生子，终于差派他的使者来接引天堂最忠实的仆人了吗？  
漫长的狩猎终于结束，他终于能得享永生了。贾方露出释然的神色，等待天使抱起他的身体。  
一位天使停在他身边，刚扶上他的肩头，却像是看到什么一般，把手伸了回来。  
“你安息的时刻未到，孩子，。”  
这声音怎么会如此熟悉？贾方下意识地用手挡住那炽烈的光，借着指缝间的阴影看清了天使笼罩在圣光中的容貌。  
“父亲……你果然去了天国……”  
他的父亲，一位品行高尚的骑士，即便是天国的义人们也称颂他的七美德。再次相聚，贾方感到无比欣慰，却也不明白：他已经死了，为何还不能前往天国？  
“一位地狱的子民改变了你的命运，也是一只魅魔……这可真令人感到意外。”  
“很抱歉，我没能杀死他……我本该可以做到的。”  
“他和别的恶魔不一样，孩子，你如此憎恨他，是因为你的母亲吗？”  
“她不是我的母亲！我的母亲是人类！我没有那样——”  
贾方的怒火无法抑制地爆发出来，即便在他眼前的是已经荣升为天使的父亲，他也无法保持冷静。  
“他有一个特别的灵魂，那是你想象不到的。”  
“可他是个恶魔！他肮脏，放荡，玷污了神的荣耀——”  
“恶魔的确罪恶，但你若心中没有一丝一毫的爱，也与他们无异。”  
他的父亲张开圣洁的羽翼腾空而去，垂洒下来的光芒也随着云层的聚拢渐渐消失。不，别走！贾方惊慌地伸出手抓住上方白色的衣袍——  
他从草地上坐了起来，仿佛从噩梦中惊醒般，满头冷汗，急促地喘着气。  
毒雾已经完全散去，艾格飞了过来，长了一身富有光泽的崭新羽毛，而他自己的伤口也已经痊愈，一股强韧的力量充盈全身。  
“脏恶魔要死啦！脏恶魔要死啦！”艾格大叫着拍拍翅膀，贾方看到远处的森林上方惊起一群黑鸦，他看了看发热的手心，想起刚刚父亲的话。  
想寻死？没那么容易。

6.  
阿拉丁醒来时，只看到透着阳光的玫瑰彩窗，折射出五颜六色的光芒，他躺在一张柔软的大床上，宁神香的花草在香炉里燃烧着，淡雅的清香给人带来无尽的安详与平静。  
地狱什么时候这么舒服了？阿拉丁揉揉眼睛，眼前的人影让他顿时睡意全无，蹭的一下坐了起来。  
贾方坐在床边盯着他。  
阿拉丁一下子意识到他还没死——因为地狱里可没有这么恐怖的东西。  
“是你救了我？……”  
“别误会，我只是要亲手将你投入‘圣井’，确保你的灵魂灰飞烟灭。”  
阿拉丁简直气不打一处来，他都把唯一的机会留给这个神父，救了他一命，现在怎么还要纠缠着他不放？！  
就在他发怒的时候，贾方从一旁的盒子里取出一个项圈，套在了他的脖子上，精致的铁锁扣合，一丝缝隙也没有。  
“我改变主意了。”他说。

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

1\.   
在成为恶魔后，阿拉丁再也没机会踏入教堂。天堂的圣地不会再庇护堕落的灵魂，胆敢走进去就会自焚而死，这是地狱里其他恶魔告诫他的，阿拉丁一直牢记在心。  
不过今天看来，这话好像不怎么靠谱，至少过了这么久他都没变成一只烤魅魔。  
贾方把他带进了一所宏伟的大教堂里——这真的是一所宏伟至极，华丽气派的大教堂，穹顶的壁画色泽明艳，栩栩如生，仿佛真的有天使揭开天幕，御光而来，自七彩的云端降下；有一整面墙那么大的管风琴有着数不清的琴键，会在弥撒时奏响圣洁庄严的乐曲；一排排的长椅或许能容纳大半个市镇中心的人；至于那些精致的雕刻细节就更不必说，大到十字圣像，小到祭坛上的烛台与玫瑰念珠，甚至每根石柱，每块地砖，这座教堂里的每一处都能让人惊叹天堂的美与庄严，建造者们的巧夺天工，以及拥有者的地位与审美。  
是的，这座教堂是属于贾方的。这在当地也是件稀奇事——一个因猎杀恶魔而声名远扬的神父，受到教廷无上的赞誉，以至于拥有一座豪华到堪比皇室的大教堂。贾方神父并不缺钱，这得意于他与乡绅贵族的关系，也接受了不少孩子做学徒，他们父母都是些想着跟教廷沾沾光的人。神职人员的身影随处可见，对这样一座偌大的教堂而言，也算得上热闹。  
但却没有一人能够进入庭院之后的区域，那是贾方的住所，仿佛除了自己之外的任何人都看不到这块地方——直到很久之后，阿拉丁才发觉原来外面有一层隐形的结界。  
“对外人不可见是为了避免麻烦，至于你，你是个囚犯。”  
好吧，这儿是他的地盘，他说了算。阿拉丁已经对贾方的瞎折腾见怪不怪了。  
贾方给他戴上的项圈有种强大的力量，可以掩去所有的恶魔气息，与人类无异。同时阿拉丁也被安排了新的身份：一位最低阶的见习修士，穿着最破旧的灰布长袍，起早贪黑做着最辛苦的打杂清洁工作，甚至连最寡淡的一日三餐都没有——别人是有的，只有阿拉丁没饭吃。贾方说，恶魔不需要人类的饮食，因此每天只给他一个苹果。  
这太过分了，简直是虐待！阿拉丁站在教堂最不起眼的角落里，看着参加弥撒的人们一脸崇敬地望着祭坛前的神父，刚想不悦地翻个白眼，就发现一个男孩正睁着大眼睛好奇地望着他。阿拉丁的神色立刻柔软下来，嘴角绽出一个温柔的弧度。  
大部分孩子都很喜欢这个新来的“阿里修士”。他会在派粮日时在教堂的门口为穷人家的孩子们分发面包，在庭院里的苹果树下给大家讲故事。他好像有说不尽的故事，每一个都能让人惊奇得合不拢嘴。他乐于助人，笑容如和煦的阳光般明媚温暖，大家都说，贾方神父的教堂里来了一位真正的“天使”。  
稍稍高调了些的存在感自然没逃过贾方的眼睛。在阿拉丁又一次用微弱的力量治好了一个孩子受伤的膝盖后，他遭到了严厉的警告。阿拉丁也不甘示弱，于是他放任一个女孩因为没糖果吃而在教堂里哭闹了一个多小时，便得到了贾方的“让步”。  
“只能以我允许的方式行事，不得使用恶魔的力量。”  
是了，在贾方眼里，恶魔可没有一个是好东西。阿拉丁百无聊赖地倚着前庭的铁围栏，望着外面的城镇广场。项圈上的禁咒与教堂的圣光结界是一道双重枷锁，让他渴望的自由变得可望不可即。他常常会想，这些熙来攘往的人群中，究竟有多少是他的同族？是否也有曾被他帮助过的恶魔试图救出他？又或者躲在不远处的阴影里同情他的遭遇？  
不，没人能做到的。贾方的教堂就是恶魔的死牢，他在地狱听过那些传闻，没有恶魔能活着从贾方的教堂里离开。他不过也是死期将近罢了——在这里的第一天起，贾方就告诉了他“游戏规则”：一个月后他就会被押往宗教裁判所，而这一个月内，只要他有一日表现良好，那么这个日期就会被顺延一日下去。  
“留着你我会有更大的收获，所以你最好乖乖听话，发挥作用，否则谁也别想从我手里把你救下。”

第一个星期过去了，出乎意料，阿拉丁竟然在贾方书桌上的日历表发现送押日被延后了两天，这令他喜出望外。  
这位神父有所改观也不一定呢，阿拉丁不由得想到，我或许能以这样的方式活下来。  
然而紧随而来的一件事很快令他跌入谷底。

2.  
贾方曾将各式各样的恶魔带回自己的教堂，但像阿拉丁这样待遇的还是头一回。  
被从法阵中救下的魅魔只是失去了意识，他完全不知道这段时间里贾方到底对他做了什么——贾方马不停蹄地将他带回了教堂，并且扒光了他的衣物，仔细检查了个遍。  
一无所获。神父没有在他的任何一寸肌肤上找到任何一点印记。这件事很蹊跷，天堂与地狱虽然表面上不相往来，但两方势力的私下交流也不少，甚至还有共坠爱河的天使与恶魔——而阿拉丁仅仅是救了一位神职人员，犯了一个鸡毛蒜皮的“原则性错误”，便要受到如此严厉的惩罚。贾方思来想去，只想到一个可能性，那就是阿拉丁可能和什么厉害的大恶魔立过约，此举是不可饶恕的过犯。  
他虽然没在对方的身体上找到什么实质证据，但很快他的猜测便得到了印证。  
深夜，漆黑的天幕不见繁星，月光惨淡得哑然无声。贾方站在大教堂的顶端，望着远方远方阴森厚重的黑森林，任由阵阵阴风将袍摆不时吹起。巡视回来的艾格停在肩头，借助鸟儿的双眼，他已将刚才飞过的一路看得一清二楚。  
他的教堂被包围了，都是些各式各样的，来自地狱里不同地方的恶魔。它们或附身，或面目狰狞，或化作人形，借着阴影靠近此地。它们虎视眈眈地盯着，贾方甚至能够听到他们磨着獠牙，滴着唾液，喉咙里的低吼，就连风中也散发着一股恶臭——这是第一次有数量如此之多的恶魔靠近他的教堂。  
但高高在上的猎魔神父从未畏惧过任何一个恶魔。他闭上眼，凝聚起全身地力量，握住加百列手中的长矛——天使长的雕像因铿锵有力的主祷文而充盈着强大的力量，圣灵的光辉爆发出来，一瞬间映亮了黑夜。阴影被圣光驱散，躲藏其中的恶魔在触到的那一刻还来不及惨叫便化为灰烬。  
巨大的防护罩包裹在教堂的四周，不容侵犯的威严令恶魔们终于明白它们面对的究竟是什么人物。贾方睥睨着这群肮脏的地狱生物，傲慢的面容上挂着不加掩饰的冷笑。  
这只魅魔是他的猎物，有朝一日要由他来亲手处死。无论是谁，都休想从他手里抢走。

解决了外面的恶魔，贾方才发现，里面的这只也不省心。  
多亏了那只项圈，别人才看不出他的教堂里混进了一只恶魔——贾方不想去回忆它的由来。被削弱了大部分力量的阿拉丁依然“不改初心”，他对人类的热情在贾方看来是“别有用心”和“动机不纯”的。为了确保他没有趁着自己不注意的时候搞小动作，贾方不得不将更多的注意力放在他身上。然而他潜意识中想要找到对方把柄的愿望始终没实现，竟然还有人声称阿拉丁是个“天使”——这简直是太可笑了！他明明是个肮脏下贱的恶魔！说这话的人到底是有多愚昧才会这么想？！  
贾方时常会在前庭看到阿拉丁坐在栏边，望着外面的街道。就像一只被关在笼子里的鸟儿渴望着外面的蓝天。神父当然知道他在想些什么，可外面等待他的不是什么美好的自由，真相是残酷的，但他不打算说出来。  
“我只是想出去走走……你知道我跑不掉的。”  
“别得寸进尺，再提一次我就马上把你送走。”贾方只留给他一个冰冷的回应。

我到底是为什么还要把阿拉丁留在这，还要给他一个人类的身份呢？贾方有些心神烦乱，他觉得渐渐开始无法解释自己最近的一些举动了，比如一而再再而三地让步，甚至多延长了两天。他明明只要再将一只高阶恶魔投入圣井，他就能荣升为宗教裁判所最年轻的大主教，教廷数百年来最天资聪颖的猎魔神父，九重天上最闪耀的一颗辰星……可他现在所做的一切都在和他的计划相悖。  
或许只是时机未到，既然自己已经稳操胜券，那么也不急这一时。当神父听说了前往裁判所仅有的一条道路被山洪所毁时，他是这么对自己解释的。  
只不过命运女神好像额外眷顾贾方，在他还没反应过来的时候就又砸来了一个大大的“惊喜”。

那天贾方和往常一样在房间里查阅书籍，这时阿拉丁走了进来，他的用手指绞着长袍，好像有什么难言之隐。  
“神父，我……我想……我可能……我需要帮助。”  
“是吗？你终于想要忏悔自己的罪孽了？说来听听。”贾方头也不抬。  
阿拉丁没有再说话，但是贾方却敏锐地捕捉到了他刻意压抑着的略微急促的呼吸，以及一缕微弱如丝的，不属于一室羊皮纸、墨水与蜡烛气息的芳香，闻起来好像是蛋奶酒的味道。  
贾方一怔，他似乎猜到阿拉丁需要的是什么样的“帮助”了。  
阿拉丁被他凌厉的目光吓到了，他惶恐不安地道歉，说自己也没办法控制这个，他不会找教堂里的任何一个人解决，他可以去诱惑一些十恶不赦的人类，他需要的只是一点……  
“闭嘴！”  
贾方被气坏了，他怎么就忘了这件事？如果他不赶快想办法，那么阿拉丁可能还没被送到宗教裁判所就会因为情欲反噬的极端痛苦而死。  
他曾以为真相对阿拉丁而言才是残酷的，却没想到对自己也是——哪怕他用项圈抹除了对方绝大部分的恶魔气息而不会因为进入教堂被烧死，用自己的力量挡住了外面那些试图杀死他的同族，甚至还给了他一个人类的身份……但即便是这样，他依然无法改变一个事实：阿拉丁是个恶魔，地狱的印记烙印在他的灵魂深处，永远无法抹去。  
贾方从来不是一个轻言放弃的人。他当然不可能放任阿拉丁就这样出去随便找个人交合，他绝不会和任何恶魔妥协。于是他让阿拉丁自己去炼金房配置魅魔“佳酿”。一开始情况抑制住了，谁知没过多久，城中突然出现了瘟疫，许多看不起医生的穷苦百姓纷纷来教堂寻求帮助。解药的配方并不难，精通医术的贾方很快便研制出来，而当他在炼金房和阿拉丁同时将手伸向同一个抽屉，并且发现里面已经快要见底时，他们两同时意识到了一个问题。  
这是一种长在地狱边境的植物，价值可想而知。  
阿拉丁率先放开了手，不能因为一己私利而耽误他人的性命。而贾方却不这么认为，药物的抑制只是一时的，那之后呢？  
贾方注意到这几日阿拉丁只待在炼金房里，尽量避免和任何人类接触。这种金色的小草很快用光了，疫情也得到了控制，一时兴起的波澜并未造成多大的伤亡。人们的生活渐渐回归往日的平静，却不知道仍有一个人为此正承受着越来越痛苦的折磨，而这件事也只有一个人知晓。  
好吧，既然如此，他只好再妥协一次，贾方最终下定了决心。

3.  
这天晚上阿拉丁睡得并不好，断了药令他心神不安，辗转反侧，然后还被那个天天来事的讨厌神父大半夜地从床上捉起来。  
夜深人静的大教堂一片漆黑，早已熄灭了的蜡烛不再发光发热，稀薄惨淡的月光透过宏伟的彩窗映照在教堂里的地砖上，成了唯一的光源。  
冰冷的空气让衣物单薄的阿拉丁不由得打了个抖，不过让他更不舒服的是站在面前的贾方，他用一种难以言明的目光上下打量着自己，说不出是厌恶还是思考，直到两人之间保持了好一段时间尴尬的沉默。  
"把衣服脱了。"  
阿拉丁愣了一秒，然后把外袍脱了下来。  
"脱光。"  
等一下，他没听错吧？就在他还愣神的时候，只听"嘭！"地一声巨响，教堂的所有门窗在贾方的一挥手中，全关得严严实实。  
"教堂里的草药不会继续浪费在你身上，我也绝不会让你去祸害人类，而你必须要活到被我亲手处刑的那一天。我仁慈的天父垂爱每一个人类，因此他忠实的信徒愿意做出牺牲，与恶魔行这苟且之事，并保守我的灵魂绝不会受到玷污。因此从今天起，我会亲自'解决'你的问题，你该好好感激我的施舍，明白了吗？"  
贾方像一只挺着胸膛的大公鸡，傲慢地发表了一番言辞，而阿拉丁则是惊讶地张着嘴，像是看到这只公鸡会下蛋一样。  
“所以，你要……要……”  
他的犹豫不决显然让贾方很是不满，对方不耐烦地逼近了他，而阿拉丁则是吓得一路往后退去，直到后腰撞到了一个坚硬突兀的边缘，然后脚底在台阶上一滑，上半个身子摔在教堂中心的祭台上。  
如果是在平时，阿拉丁早就放开了胆子，然而这次他也弄不清自己是怎么回事，竟然在平时最擅长的事情上磕磕巴巴，好像一个从来没跟人上过床的魅魔——这种事要是传回地狱，他一定会被所有人笑死。  
他还想爬起来，便立刻被压回桌上，祭台左右两边不知藏在哪的暗格打开，一副镣铐将他的双腕牢牢锁住，他的上半身算是彻底动弹不得，甚至只能看到上方的穹顶。随着一阵衣物窸窣的声音，下身一凉，他一声惊呼，下意识地想要捂上嘴，却只能无力地扭动脖子——两根修长的手指隔着手套粗糙的布料拨开了隐秘的花穴，那里已经太久没有被触碰和抚慰，快感立刻如潮水般汹涌而来，化成一股透明的淫液淌在手指上，甜蜜醉人的奶与酒香顿时弥漫在空气中，如同打翻了染料的画盘，神圣的纯白浸染了一丝情欲的紫红。  
他终究是个魅魔，那份不知哪儿来的矜持很快屈从于身体的本能，随着被进一步的开拓而舒展开，喉间抑制不住的低吟断断续续，如夜莺般婉转诱人，双腿不由自主地缠上神父的腰。他的小腿磨蹭着腰带，感受长袍之下包裹着的躯体，是力量，威严，活力，圣洁，以及从未宣泄过的……阿拉丁不由得浮想联翩，或许他会成为第一个引诱这位神父屈服于色欲的魅魔。  
“你当然不是第一个，在这张祭台上，我诱杀过很多魅魔，每一个都以为我会掉进陷阱，却想不到自己才是猎物，看到这两根烛台了吗？”阿拉丁的余光瞥见贾方从一旁拿起那根华丽沉重的银质烛台，拔除蜡烛，里面竟露出一根比匕首更精细锋利的银锥。“如果你和他们一样，不是很听话，那么刺进去的就是这个东西。”  
银锥抵在小腹上传来的阵阵灼烧感令阿拉丁不由得咬紧了下唇，贾方向来乐于折磨他的囚犯。阿拉丁可以明显地感受到这股疼痛正顺着他腹肌上浅浅的沟壑描摹着，然后一路向下，爬向热潮的汇集地。  
对魅魔而言，没有痛苦的快感是索然无味的，因此当冰冷的尖锥划过他的性器顶端，抵在不断冒着前液的铃口时，恐惧与危险所伴生的性奋让他在心跳剧烈加速的同时，脑海中一片空白，轻而易举地被推上了高潮。  
久违欢愉的满足感令这只躺在祭台上任由宰割的小魅魔完全没在意自己的处境究竟有多么危险。太久了，太久没有人来触碰他，折磨他，侵犯他，他渴望人类的体温与热情，他想要被狠狠地——  
阿拉丁像是嗓子被撕裂了一样尖叫起来，贾方就这么毫无征兆地进入了他。生理本能使得花穴像一朵妖艳的玫瑰，热情地绞住了刺进来肉棒。神父的尺寸和力度无疑是非常令人满意的，如果换做平时，阿拉丁可能早就爽到射了，但这次他第一时间所感受到的，更多的是疼痛——这也是他很少与圣职者交合的缘故，诱惑他们的灵魂堕落的确是一件有趣的事，但神圣与邪恶的力量相撞，会产生加倍的痛苦。  
神父没花多久就在他的体内找到了那处欲望的发源地，藏在花蕊深处的敏感点，并朝着这里不断地用力撞击。阿拉丁算是知道为什么要把门窗关起来，他可以肆无忌惮地放声大叫。很痛，但是也很爽，仿佛对方真的拿着那根银锥像打桩般一下下地往里捅。他开始不由得猜想起那些死在这张祭台上的魅魔同族们，他们是否也像自己一样，在痛苦的欢愉中渐渐迷失，掉进自己布下的罗网，最后在生命的尽头达到高潮？  
贾方并不像一个温柔的情人，也不是一个泄欲的暴徒，他的动作无情却又克制，倒也像是个神父该有的样子，阿拉丁望着穹顶之上的众天使，它们高高在上，眉宇间尽显慈爱祥和，注视着下方淫秽不堪的一幕——在审判日，它们手中的长枪与剑刃会贯穿自己的身体吗？就像现在自己的淫穴所承受的那样？  
一下下顶撞在敏感点上和肉壁摩擦的钝痛一阵强过一阵，他的双腿被架在贾方的臂弯上，肉体的撞击，交合处黏腻而淫靡的水声，以及他的略带痛苦的呻吟在寂静的教堂里听来很是刺耳。从前诱惑的手段变成了惩罚的方式，还被冠以“施舍”之名，被一位神父按在教堂的祭台上，在一众天使的注视下被奸淫。阿拉丁的意识仿佛一块黄油，被强烈的反差不断融化了边界，视线里逐渐泛起一块块混乱的色斑与赤红，。  
“撒旦，撒旦，恶魔之父啊……”他用恶魔语不清醒地呓语着，感受到身体内坚硬滚烫的刀刃越发膨胀，每一次完全抽出都是为了接下来往更深的地方刺入，他已经分不清究竟是痛苦还是欢愉令他濒临高潮的边缘。“求你，求你来救救我……”  
回应他的是神父的冷笑。  
“救你？真是痴心妄想！没有任何人能把你从我的手里救出来，我现在留着你，只是为了更好地杀了你……现在，好好感谢我给你的‘赏赐’吧。”  
阿拉丁迷迷糊糊的意识捕捉到了什么，但还没来得及厘清，突然变得猛烈的动作掀起千层巨浪，汹涌的情欲令他再次变回那副不知廉耻放声浪叫的模样。当贾方完完全全将精液一滴不漏地浇灌在柔嫩的雌穴深处时，多日来他终于再一次感受到久违的饱足感，那股深埋在体内，随时会将他吞噬的烈焰渐渐归于平静，如同无风时微微摇曳的烛火，抹去焦躁，只余纯粹的热情。  
在这漫漫长夜中，仅仅一次的“施舍”的确是不足够的。交缠的躯体，神圣与堕落，光明与黑暗……或许他们都不知道，此刻需要忏悔的，究竟是神父还是恶魔？

4.  
年轻的女王虽戴着一层薄雾般的面纱，双眼中的愤恨却清晰可见。  
“他竟敢！他怎么可以用这样的方式对待你！天堂里果然都是一群无耻之徒！还说是！……什么怜悯，施舍！……”  
那两个词像是耗尽了她极大的力气才吐出来，阿拉丁完全能理解。  
“但这又有什么办法呢？茉莉，我是个魅魔，我只能这样生存下去……”他苦笑着摇了摇头，温柔地握住了她纤长的双手，仿佛自己才是给予安慰的一方。“这就是成为恶魔的代价……因何而生，就会为何而死，我们都无法幸免。”  
“那不一样！我虽然无法离开梦境，但这里就是我的国度，我不必受制于人。可是你……”茉莉沉沉地叹了口气，她一直想要帮助阿拉丁，却也是有心无力。“算了。当务之急，是要把你救出来。”  
随后茉莉告诉了他目前的状况，凭借着梦魇女王的地位和身份，她发动了不少恶魔来寻找阿拉丁的踪迹，并且做好了伺机而动的准备。现在阿拉丁要做的，只是找到一个离开教堂的机会，哪怕只有一小会也足矣。  
然而在听完了茉莉的话后，阿拉丁却想到了另一件事，这令他心中一沉。  
他想起了当日在森林中救了贾方一命，强行将他拽回地狱的法阵，那牵动起了他埋藏在内心深处，更为久远的一段回忆。  
你绝不可以救任何天堂的信徒。  
他违背了诺言……即便那是一位已经死去的地狱领主，他也要付出相应的代价。  
阿拉丁并没有把这件事告诉茉莉，他深知阿里与茉莉之间的关系。  
除此之外，信任这种高尚的品格似乎并不那么适合地狱，因此怀疑是所有恶魔与生俱来的天性，他不确定那些表面上答应了茉莉的同族，在见到自己之后，是否还会遵守承诺。  
“别担心，目前为止贾方对我还不算很坏，至少他现在还愿意以‘这种方法‘让我活下去……”  
“你该不会被他所谓的公平给骗了吧？他只想把你当做一只牲畜，养肥了再宰杀。阿拉丁，别掉以轻心，说不定他就是在等着你放松警惕的那一刻。”

阿拉丁睁开双眼，温暖的阳光透过窗棂洒在脸上，他扯过被子翻了个身，已经好久没睡过这么舒坦的一次觉了。  
对魅魔来说，一次高品质的性爱就像人类享受了一顿美食一样，既能补充能量，又能获得愉悦——这种“高品质”是各种意义上的。昨晚的经历是如此地令阿拉丁印象深刻，这位神父就像一瓶美酒，虽然致命却无比香醇，如果可以，他愿意醉死。  
醒醒，他对你可没意思，阿拉丁若有所思，不知怎么的就走进了贾方的书房里。桌上的书翻到一半，羽毛笔的墨迹还未干，看来他才刚刚离开。阿拉丁的视线落在日历上，发现标记又向后推迟了一天，他愣了一下，唇角露出一个充满深意的笑。  
他突然有了一个大胆的想法。

5.  
贾方将刚刚使用过的驱魔工具一件件整齐地摆放回工具盒里，并且再一次地回绝了这位农妇的酬金。驱魔成功后，她的丈夫需要好好休养。  
“贾方神父，您真是太好心了！我们住在城郊，家里也很穷，根本不知道他的病原来是因为恶魔作祟……啊，谢谢您，阿里修士，您可真好心！”  
贾方瞟了一眼坐在病床旁，帮农妇的丈夫喂下煎药的阿拉丁——若说这座房子里最该驱的，就是这个魅魔，刚才的怨灵根本不值一提。  
意识到被并不友善的目光盯着，阿拉丁识趣地不去和自己目光相接。他的脸上挂着温暖的笑意，关切地告诉农妇他们的住址并不好，怨灵来自附近的一片乱坟地，应当立刻搬家。  
不可否认，如果不是因为他，农妇一家或许早被怨灵折磨致死，就像无数穷人一样，请不起医生，也不会有神职人员主动关心，只能不为人知地死在破房子里——算上这次，他们已经合作了数次，由阿拉丁提供信息，贾方去猎魔。  
成效还体现在别的方面，贾方的行动方式也渐渐改变，他会适当地放过一些无害的恶魔，也会更多地理会一些平时看不上的求助。渐渐的，贾方的好名声在城中流传开来，大家都称赞这位好心的神父是神派来的天使。  
即便如此，固执的贾方并没有改变对阿拉丁的看法。这只心思狡猾的魅魔一定有所企图，他的灵魂是肮脏、下贱和罪恶的。做这些好事只是为了转移视线，趁着自己不注意就溜走——想到这里，他更是对阿拉丁严加看管，态度也没怎么好转。  
恶魔无论怎么伪装，总会有露出破绽的那天，他想。

事实证明，人在不断自我暗示“这件事一定如此”之下，总会找到一个所谓的“证据”。  
教堂里的大部分人都知道，贾方神父安排新来的阿里修士做些最基本的打杂工作；但他们不知道的是，私下里，贾方神父还使唤他来打扫自己的居所。  
用阿拉丁的话来说，如果大家知道他每天吃着难以下咽的黑面包，喝着最劣质的葡萄酒，还要做各种脏活累活，一定不会再给教堂里的捐款箱多一个铜板。贾方自然是不在意他的任何抱怨，给阿拉丁找麻烦能为他的苦修生活带来不少乐趣。  
于是阿拉丁也给他找了点麻烦。


	6. Chapter 6

1\.   
在成为恶魔后，阿拉丁再也没机会踏入教堂。天堂的圣地不会再庇护堕落的灵魂，胆敢走进去就会自焚而死，这是地狱里其他恶魔告诫他的，阿拉丁一直牢记在心。  
不过今天看来，这话好像不怎么靠谱，至少过了这么久他都没变成一只烤魅魔。  
贾方把他带进了一所宏伟的大教堂里——这真的是一所宏伟至极，华丽气派的大教堂，穹顶的壁画色泽明艳，栩栩如生，仿佛真的有天使揭开天幕，御光而来，自七彩的云端降下；有一整面墙那么大的管风琴有着数不清的琴键，会在弥撒时奏响圣洁庄严的乐曲；一排排的长椅或许能容纳大半个市镇中心的人；至于那些精致的雕刻细节就更不必说，大到十字圣像，小到祭坛上的烛台与玫瑰念珠，甚至每根石柱，每块地砖，这座教堂里的每一处都能让人惊叹天堂的美与庄严，建造者们的巧夺天工，以及拥有者的地位与审美。  
是的，这座教堂是属于贾方的。这在当地也是件稀奇事——一个因猎杀恶魔而声名远扬的神父，受到教廷无上的赞誉，以至于拥有一座豪华到堪比皇室的大教堂。贾方神父并不缺钱，这得意于他与乡绅贵族的关系，也接受了不少孩子做学徒，他们父母都是些想着跟教廷沾沾光的人。神职人员的身影随处可见，对这样一座偌大的教堂而言，也算得上热闹。  
但却没有一人能够进入庭院之后的区域，那是贾方的住所，仿佛除了自己之外的任何人都看不到这块地方——直到很久之后，阿拉丁才发觉原来外面有一层隐形的结界。  
“对外人不可见是为了避免麻烦，至于你，你是个囚犯。”  
好吧，这儿是他的地盘，他说了算。阿拉丁已经对贾方的瞎折腾见怪不怪了。  
贾方给他戴上的项圈有种强大的力量，可以掩去所有的恶魔气息，与人类无异。同时阿拉丁也被安排了新的身份：一位最低阶的见习修士，穿着最破旧的灰布长袍，起早贪黑做着最辛苦的打杂清洁工作，甚至连最寡淡的一日三餐都没有——别人是有的，只有阿拉丁没饭吃。贾方说，恶魔不需要人类的饮食，因此每天只给他一个苹果。  
这太过分了，简直是虐待！阿拉丁站在教堂最不起眼的角落里，看着参加弥撒的人们一脸崇敬地望着祭坛前的神父，刚想不悦地翻个白眼，就发现一个男孩正睁着大眼睛好奇地望着他。阿拉丁的神色立刻柔软下来，嘴角绽出一个温柔的弧度。  
大部分孩子都很喜欢这个新来的“阿里修士”。他会在派粮日时在教堂的门口为穷人家的孩子们分发面包，在庭院里的苹果树下给大家讲故事。他好像有说不尽的故事，每一个都能让人惊奇得合不拢嘴。他乐于助人，笑容如和煦的阳光般明媚温暖，大家都说，贾方神父的教堂里来了一位真正的“天使”。  
稍稍高调了些的存在感自然没逃过贾方的眼睛。在阿拉丁又一次用微弱的力量治好了一个孩子受伤的膝盖后，他遭到了严厉的警告。阿拉丁也不甘示弱，于是他放任一个女孩因为没糖果吃而在教堂里哭闹了一个多小时，便得到了贾方的“让步”。  
“只能以我允许的方式行事，不得使用恶魔的力量。”  
是了，在贾方眼里，恶魔可没有一个是好东西。阿拉丁百无聊赖地倚着前庭的铁围栏，望着外面的城镇广场。项圈上的禁咒与教堂的圣光结界是一道双重枷锁，让他渴望的自由变得可望不可即。他常常会想，这些熙来攘往的人群中，究竟有多少是他的同族？是否也有曾被他帮助过的恶魔试图救出他？又或者躲在不远处的阴影里同情他的遭遇？  
不，没人能做到的。贾方的教堂就是恶魔的死牢，他在地狱听过那些传闻，没有恶魔能活着从贾方的教堂里离开。他不过也是死期将近罢了——在这里的第一天起，贾方就告诉了他“游戏规则”：一个月后他就会被押往宗教裁判所，而这一个月内，只要他有一日表现良好，那么这个日期就会被顺延一日下去。  
“留着你我会有更大的收获，所以你最好乖乖听话，发挥作用，否则谁也别想从我手里把你救下。”

第一个星期过去了，出乎意料，阿拉丁竟然在贾方书桌上的日历表发现送押日被延后了两天，这令他喜出望外。  
这位神父有所改观也不一定呢，阿拉丁不由得想到，我或许能以这样的方式活下来。  
然而紧随而来的一件事很快令他跌入谷底。

2.  
贾方曾将各式各样的恶魔带回自己的教堂，但像阿拉丁这样待遇的还是头一回。  
被从法阵中救下的魅魔只是失去了意识，他完全不知道这段时间里贾方到底对他做了什么——贾方马不停蹄地将他带回了教堂，并且扒光了他的衣物，仔细检查了个遍。  
一无所获。神父没有在他的任何一寸肌肤上找到任何一点印记。这件事很蹊跷，天堂与地狱虽然表面上不相往来，但两方势力的私下交流也不少，甚至还有共坠爱河的天使与恶魔——而阿拉丁仅仅是救了一位神职人员，犯了一个鸡毛蒜皮的“原则性错误”，便要受到如此严厉的惩罚。贾方思来想去，只想到一个可能性，那就是阿拉丁可能和什么厉害的大恶魔立过约，此举是不可饶恕的过犯。  
他虽然没在对方的身体上找到什么实质证据，但很快他的猜测便得到了印证。  
深夜，漆黑的天幕不见繁星，月光惨淡得哑然无声。贾方站在大教堂的顶端，望着远方远方阴森厚重的黑森林，任由阵阵阴风将袍摆不时吹起。巡视回来的艾格停在肩头，借助鸟儿的双眼，他已将刚才飞过的一路看得一清二楚。  
他的教堂被包围了，都是些各式各样的，来自地狱里不同地方的恶魔。它们或附身，或面目狰狞，或化作人形，借着阴影靠近此地。它们虎视眈眈地盯着，贾方甚至能够听到他们磨着獠牙，滴着唾液，喉咙里的低吼，就连风中也散发着一股恶臭——这是第一次有数量如此之多的恶魔靠近他的教堂。  
但高高在上的猎魔神父从未畏惧过任何一个恶魔。他闭上眼，凝聚起全身地力量，握住加百列手中的长矛——天使长的雕像因铿锵有力的主祷文而充盈着强大的力量，圣灵的光辉爆发出来，一瞬间映亮了黑夜。阴影被圣光驱散，躲藏其中的恶魔在触到的那一刻还来不及惨叫便化为灰烬。  
巨大的防护罩包裹在教堂的四周，不容侵犯的威严令恶魔们终于明白它们面对的究竟是什么人物。贾方睥睨着这群肮脏的地狱生物，傲慢的面容上挂着不加掩饰的冷笑。  
这只魅魔是他的猎物，有朝一日要由他来亲手处死。无论是谁，都休想从他手里抢走。

解决了外面的恶魔，贾方才发现，里面的这只也不省心。  
多亏了那只项圈，别人才看不出他的教堂里混进了一只恶魔——贾方不想去回忆它的由来。被削弱了大部分力量的阿拉丁依然“不改初心”，他对人类的热情在贾方看来是“别有用心”和“动机不纯”的。为了确保他没有趁着自己不注意的时候搞小动作，贾方不得不将更多的注意力放在他身上。然而他潜意识中想要找到对方把柄的愿望始终没实现，竟然还有人声称阿拉丁是个“天使”——这简直是太可笑了！他明明是个肮脏下贱的恶魔！说这话的人到底是有多愚昧才会这么想？！  
贾方时常会在前庭看到阿拉丁坐在栏边，望着外面的街道。就像一只被关在笼子里的鸟儿渴望着外面的蓝天。神父当然知道他在想些什么，可外面等待他的不是什么美好的自由，真相是残酷的，但他不打算说出来。  
“我只是想出去走走……你知道我跑不掉的。”  
“别得寸进尺，再提一次我就马上把你送走。”贾方只留给他一个冰冷的回应。

我到底是为什么还要把阿拉丁留在这，还要给他一个人类的身份呢？贾方有些心神烦乱，他觉得渐渐开始无法解释自己最近的一些举动了，比如一而再再而三地让步，甚至多延长了两天。他明明只要再将一只高阶恶魔投入圣井，他就能荣升为宗教裁判所最年轻的大主教，教廷数百年来最天资聪颖的猎魔神父，九重天上最闪耀的一颗辰星……可他现在所做的一切都在和他的计划相悖。  
或许只是时机未到，既然自己已经稳操胜券，那么也不急这一时。当神父听说了前往裁判所仅有的一条道路被山洪所毁时，他是这么对自己解释的。  
只不过命运女神好像额外眷顾贾方，在他还没反应过来的时候就又砸来了一个大大的“惊喜”。

那天贾方和往常一样在房间里查阅书籍，这时阿拉丁走了进来，他的用手指绞着长袍，好像有什么难言之隐。  
“神父，我……我想……我可能……我需要帮助。”  
“是吗？你终于想要忏悔自己的罪孽了？说来听听。”贾方头也不抬。  
阿拉丁没有再说话，但是贾方却敏锐地捕捉到了他刻意压抑着的略微急促的呼吸，以及一缕微弱如丝的，不属于一室羊皮纸、墨水与蜡烛气息的芳香，闻起来好像是蛋奶酒的味道。  
贾方一怔，他似乎猜到阿拉丁需要的是什么样的“帮助”了。  
阿拉丁被他凌厉的目光吓到了，他惶恐不安地道歉，说自己也没办法控制这个，他不会找教堂里的任何一个人解决，他可以去诱惑一些十恶不赦的人类，他需要的只是一点……  
“闭嘴！”  
贾方被气坏了，他怎么就忘了这件事？如果他不赶快想办法，那么阿拉丁可能还没被送到宗教裁判所就会因为情欲反噬的极端痛苦而死。  
他曾以为真相对阿拉丁而言才是残酷的，却没想到对自己也是——哪怕他用项圈抹除了对方绝大部分的恶魔气息而不会因为进入教堂被烧死，用自己的力量挡住了外面那些试图杀死他的同族，甚至还给了他一个人类的身份……但即便是这样，他依然无法改变一个事实：阿拉丁是个恶魔，地狱的印记烙印在他的灵魂深处，永远无法抹去。  
贾方从来不是一个轻言放弃的人。他当然不可能放任阿拉丁就这样出去随便找个人交合，他绝不会和任何恶魔妥协。于是他让阿拉丁自己去炼金房配置魅魔“佳酿”。一开始情况抑制住了，谁知没过多久，城中突然出现了瘟疫，许多看不起医生的穷苦百姓纷纷来教堂寻求帮助。解药的配方并不难，精通医术的贾方很快便研制出来，而当他在炼金房和阿拉丁同时将手伸向同一个抽屉，并且发现里面已经快要见底时，他们两同时意识到了一个问题。  
这是一种长在地狱边境的植物，价值可想而知。  
阿拉丁率先放开了手，不能因为一己私利而耽误他人的性命。而贾方却不这么认为，药物的抑制只是一时的，那之后呢？  
贾方注意到这几日阿拉丁只待在炼金房里，尽量避免和任何人类接触。这种金色的小草很快用光了，疫情也得到了控制，一时兴起的波澜并未造成多大的伤亡。人们的生活渐渐回归往日的平静，却不知道仍有一个人为此正承受着越来越痛苦的折磨，而这件事也只有一个人知晓。  
好吧，既然如此，他只好再妥协一次，贾方最终下定了决心。

3.  
这天晚上阿拉丁睡得并不好，断了药令他心神不安，辗转反侧，然后还被那个天天来事的讨厌神父大半夜地从床上捉起来。  
夜深人静的大教堂一片漆黑，早已熄灭了的蜡烛不再发光发热，稀薄惨淡的月光透过宏伟的彩窗映照在教堂里的地砖上，成了唯一的光源。  
冰冷的空气让衣物单薄的阿拉丁不由得打了个抖，不过让他更不舒服的是站在面前的贾方，他用一种难以言明的目光上下打量着自己，说不出是厌恶还是思考，直到两人之间保持了好一段时间尴尬的沉默。  
"把衣服脱了。"  
阿拉丁愣了一秒，然后把外袍脱了下来。  
"脱光。"  
等一下，他没听错吧？就在他还愣神的时候，只听"嘭！"地一声巨响，教堂的所有门窗在贾方的一挥手中，全关得严严实实。  
"教堂里的草药不会继续浪费在你身上，我也绝不会让你去祸害人类，而你必须要活到被我亲手处刑的那一天。我仁慈的天父垂爱每一个人类，因此他忠实的信徒愿意做出牺牲，与恶魔行这苟且之事，并保守我的灵魂绝不会受到玷污。因此从今天起，我会亲自'解决'你的问题，你该好好感激我的施舍，明白了吗？"  
贾方像一只挺着胸膛的大公鸡，傲慢地发表了一番言辞，而阿拉丁则是惊讶地张着嘴，像是看到这只公鸡会下蛋一样。  
“所以，你要……要……”  
他的犹豫不决显然让贾方很是不满，对方不耐烦地逼近了他，而阿拉丁则是吓得一路往后退去，直到后腰撞到了一个坚硬突兀的边缘，然后脚底在台阶上一滑，上半个身子摔在教堂中心的祭台上。  
如果是在平时，阿拉丁早就放开了胆子，然而这次他也弄不清自己是怎么回事，竟然在平时最擅长的事情上磕磕巴巴，好像一个从来没跟人上过床的魅魔——这种事要是传回地狱，他一定会被所有人笑死。  
他还想爬起来，便立刻被压回桌上，祭台左右两边不知藏在哪的暗格打开，一副镣铐将他的双腕牢牢锁住，他的上半身算是彻底动弹不得，甚至只能看到上方的穹顶。随着一阵衣物窸窣的声音，下身一凉，他一声惊呼，下意识地想要捂上嘴，却只能无力地扭动脖子——两根修长的手指隔着手套粗糙的布料拨开了隐秘的花穴，那里已经太久没有被触碰和抚慰，快感立刻如潮水般汹涌而来，化成一股透明的淫液淌在手指上，甜蜜醉人的奶与酒香顿时弥漫在空气中，如同打翻了染料的画盘，神圣的纯白浸染了一丝情欲的紫红。  
他终究是个魅魔，那份不知哪儿来的矜持很快屈从于身体的本能，随着被进一步的开拓而舒展开，喉间抑制不住的低吟断断续续，如夜莺般婉转诱人，双腿不由自主地缠上神父的腰。他的小腿磨蹭着腰带，感受长袍之下包裹着的躯体，是力量，威严，活力，圣洁，以及从未宣泄过的……阿拉丁不由得浮想联翩，或许他会成为第一个引诱这位神父屈服于色欲的魅魔。  
“你当然不是第一个，在这张祭台上，我诱杀过很多魅魔，每一个都以为我会掉进陷阱，却想不到自己才是猎物，看到这两根烛台了吗？”阿拉丁的余光瞥见贾方从一旁拿起那根华丽沉重的银质烛台，拔除蜡烛，里面竟露出一根比匕首更精细锋利的银锥。“如果你和他们一样，不是很听话，那么刺进去的就是这个东西。”  
银锥抵在小腹上传来的阵阵灼烧感令阿拉丁不由得咬紧了下唇，贾方向来乐于折磨他的囚犯。阿拉丁可以明显地感受到这股疼痛正顺着他腹肌上浅浅的沟壑描摹着，然后一路向下，爬向热潮的汇集地。  
对魅魔而言，没有痛苦的快感是索然无味的，因此当冰冷的尖锥划过他的性器顶端，抵在不断冒着前液的铃口时，恐惧与危险所伴生的性奋让他在心跳剧烈加速的同时，脑海中一片空白，轻而易举地被推上了高潮。  
久违欢愉的满足感令这只躺在祭台上任由宰割的小魅魔完全没在意自己的处境究竟有多么危险。太久了，太久没有人来触碰他，折磨他，侵犯他，他渴望人类的体温与热情，他想要被狠狠地——  
阿拉丁像是嗓子被撕裂了一样尖叫起来，贾方就这么毫无征兆地进入了他。生理本能使得花穴像一朵妖艳的玫瑰，热情地绞住了刺进来肉棒。神父的尺寸和力度无疑是非常令人满意的，如果换做平时，阿拉丁可能早就爽到射了，但这次他第一时间所感受到的，更多的是疼痛——这也是他很少与圣职者交合的缘故，诱惑他们的灵魂堕落的确是一件有趣的事，但神圣与邪恶的力量相撞，会产生加倍的痛苦。  
神父没花多久就在他的体内找到了那处欲望的发源地，藏在花蕊深处的敏感点，并朝着这里不断地用力撞击。阿拉丁算是知道为什么要把门窗关起来，他可以肆无忌惮地放声大叫。很痛，但是也很爽，仿佛对方真的拿着那根银锥像打桩般一下下地往里捅。他开始不由得猜想起那些死在这张祭台上的魅魔同族们，他们是否也像自己一样，在痛苦的欢愉中渐渐迷失，掉进自己布下的罗网，最后在生命的尽头达到高潮？  
贾方并不像一个温柔的情人，也不是一个泄欲的暴徒，他的动作无情却又克制，倒也像是个神父该有的样子，阿拉丁望着穹顶之上的众天使，它们高高在上，眉宇间尽显慈爱祥和，注视着下方淫秽不堪的一幕——在审判日，它们手中的长枪与剑刃会贯穿自己的身体吗？就像现在自己的淫穴所承受的那样？  
一下下顶撞在敏感点上和肉壁摩擦的钝痛一阵强过一阵，他的双腿被架在贾方的臂弯上，肉体的撞击，交合处黏腻而淫靡的水声，以及他的略带痛苦的呻吟在寂静的教堂里听来很是刺耳。从前诱惑的手段变成了惩罚的方式，还被冠以“施舍”之名，被一位神父按在教堂的祭台上，在一众天使的注视下被奸淫。阿拉丁的意识仿佛一块黄油，被强烈的反差不断融化了边界，视线里逐渐泛起一块块混乱的色斑与赤红，。  
“撒旦，撒旦，恶魔之父啊……”他用恶魔语不清醒地呓语着，感受到身体内坚硬滚烫的刀刃越发膨胀，每一次完全抽出都是为了接下来往更深的地方刺入，他已经分不清究竟是痛苦还是欢愉令他濒临高潮的边缘。“求你，求你来救救我……”  
回应他的是神父的冷笑。  
“救你？真是痴心妄想！没有任何人能把你从我的手里救出来，我现在留着你，只是为了更好地杀了你……现在，好好感谢我给你的‘赏赐’吧。”  
阿拉丁迷迷糊糊的意识捕捉到了什么，但还没来得及厘清，突然变得猛烈的动作掀起千层巨浪，汹涌的情欲令他再次变回那副不知廉耻放声浪叫的模样。当贾方完完全全将精液一滴不漏地浇灌在柔嫩的雌穴深处时，多日来他终于再一次感受到久违的饱足感，那股深埋在体内，随时会将他吞噬的烈焰渐渐归于平静，如同无风时微微摇曳的烛火，抹去焦躁，只余纯粹的热情。  
在这漫漫长夜中，仅仅一次的“施舍”的确是不足够的。交缠的躯体，神圣与堕落，光明与黑暗……或许他们都不知道，此刻需要忏悔的，究竟是神父还是恶魔？

4.  
年轻的女王虽戴着一层薄雾般的面纱，双眼中的愤恨却清晰可见。  
“他竟敢！他怎么可以用这样的方式对待你！天堂里果然都是一群无耻之徒！还说是！……什么怜悯，施舍！……”  
那两个词像是耗尽了她极大的力气才吐出来，阿拉丁完全能理解。  
“但这又有什么办法呢？茉莉，我是个魅魔，我只能这样生存下去……”他苦笑着摇了摇头，温柔地握住了她纤长的双手，仿佛自己才是给予安慰的一方。“这就是成为恶魔的代价……因何而生，就会为何而死，我们都无法幸免。”  
“那不一样！我虽然无法离开梦境，但这里就是我的国度，我不必受制于人。可是你……”茉莉沉沉地叹了口气，她一直想要帮助阿拉丁，却也是有心无力。“算了。当务之急，是要把你救出来。”  
随后茉莉告诉了他目前的状况，凭借着梦魇女王的地位和身份，她发动了不少恶魔来寻找阿拉丁的踪迹，并且做好了伺机而动的准备。现在阿拉丁要做的，只是找到一个离开教堂的机会，哪怕只有一小会也足矣。  
然而在听完了茉莉的话后，阿拉丁却想到了另一件事，这令他心中一沉。  
他想起了当日在森林中救了贾方一命，强行将他拽回地狱的法阵，那牵动起了他埋藏在内心深处，更为久远的一段回忆。  
你绝不可以救任何天堂的信徒。  
他违背了诺言……即便那是一位已经死去的地狱领主，他也要付出相应的代价。  
阿拉丁并没有把这件事告诉茉莉，他深知阿里与茉莉之间的关系。  
除此之外，信任这种高尚的品格似乎并不那么适合地狱，因此怀疑是所有恶魔与生俱来的天性，他不确定那些表面上答应了茉莉的同族，在见到自己之后，是否还会遵守承诺。  
“别担心，目前为止贾方对我还不算很坏，至少他现在还愿意以‘这种方法‘让我活下去……”  
“你该不会被他所谓的公平给骗了吧？他只想把你当做一只牲畜，养肥了再宰杀。阿拉丁，别掉以轻心，说不定他就是在等着你放松警惕的那一刻。”

阿拉丁睁开双眼，温暖的阳光透过窗棂洒在脸上，他扯过被子翻了个身，已经好久没睡过这么舒坦的一次觉了。  
对魅魔来说，一次高品质的性爱就像人类享受了一顿美食一样，既能补充能量，又能获得愉悦——这种“高品质”是各种意义上的。昨晚的经历是如此地令阿拉丁印象深刻，这位神父就像一瓶美酒，虽然致命却无比香醇，如果可以，他愿意醉死。  
醒醒，他对你可没意思，阿拉丁若有所思，不知怎么的就走进了贾方的书房里。桌上的书翻到一半，羽毛笔的墨迹还未干，看来他才刚刚离开。阿拉丁的视线落在日历上，发现标记又向后推迟了一天，他愣了一下，唇角露出一个充满深意的笑。  
他突然有了一个大胆的想法。

5.  
贾方将刚刚使用过的驱魔工具一件件整齐地摆放回工具盒里，并且再一次地回绝了这位农妇的酬金。驱魔成功后，她的丈夫需要好好休养。  
“贾方神父，您真是太好心了！我们住在城郊，家里也很穷，根本不知道他的病原来是因为恶魔作祟……啊，谢谢您，阿里修士，您可真好心！”  
贾方瞟了一眼坐在病床旁，帮农妇的丈夫喂下煎药的阿拉丁——若说这座房子里最该驱的，就是这个魅魔，刚才的怨灵根本不值一提。  
意识到被并不友善的目光盯着，阿拉丁识趣地不去和自己目光相接。他的脸上挂着温暖的笑意，关切地告诉农妇他们的住址并不好，怨灵来自附近的一片乱坟地，应当立刻搬家。  
不可否认，如果不是因为他，农妇一家或许早被怨灵折磨致死，就像无数穷人一样，请不起医生，也不会有神职人员主动关心，只能不为人知地死在破房子里——算上这次，他们已经合作了数次，由阿拉丁提供信息，贾方去猎魔。  
成效还体现在别的方面，贾方的行动方式也渐渐改变，他会适当地放过一些无害的恶魔，也会更多地理会一些平时看不上的求助。渐渐的，贾方的好名声在城中流传开来，大家都称赞这位好心的神父是神派来的天使。  
即便如此，固执的贾方并没有改变对阿拉丁的看法。这只心思狡猾的魅魔一定有所企图，他的灵魂是肮脏、下贱和罪恶的。做这些好事只是为了转移视线，趁着自己不注意就溜走——想到这里，他更是对阿拉丁严加看管，态度也没怎么好转。  
恶魔无论怎么伪装，总会有露出破绽的那天，他想。

事实证明，人在不断自我暗示“这件事一定如此”之下，总会找到一个所谓的“证据”。  
教堂里的大部分人都知道，贾方神父安排新来的阿里修士做些最基本的打杂工作；但他们不知道的是，私下里，贾方神父还使唤他来打扫自己的居所。  
用阿拉丁的话来说，如果大家知道他每天吃着难以下咽的黑面包，喝着最劣质的葡萄酒，还要做各种脏活累活，一定不会再给教堂里的捐款箱多一个铜板。贾方自然是不在意他的任何抱怨，给阿拉丁找麻烦能为他的苦修生活带来不少乐趣。  
于是阿拉丁也给他找了点麻烦。


	7. Chapter 7

1.  
“日安，神父。”  
阿拉丁站在一旁，热情洋溢的笑容如早晨的阳光般灿烂，完全没有因为贾方的冷冰冰减弱分毫。见贾方并没搭理，他耸了耸肩，和往常一样，像个尽职尽责的男仆在房间里打扫起来。  
贾方站在壁炉边，专心翻阅着一本厚厚的书。最近他的心思一直放在一些琐事上，是时候关注一些大的猎物了，这本书籍是教廷的珍藏，详细地记载了许多有名有姓的大恶魔，只要了解清楚，追捕它们就会容易不少。  
他一门心思在自己的事情上，并不理会阿拉丁在房里做些什么。直到下方一阵响动，这才发现对方正跪坐在脚旁。  
“你打扫完了吗？还没完就别坐在这偷懒。”  
“神父，我忙了一个上午，你知道我多么认真，”故作纯情的小魅魔眨了眨那双无辜的深棕色大眼睛，轻轻拽了拽他的长袍。“我已经很累了，因此，神父……我饿了。”  
贾方很快反应过来他指的“饿了”是什么意思，他不置可否地冷笑一声。  
“贾方神父，我的好神父，你是多么仁慈啊，为了阻止一只淫荡下贱的魅魔去诱惑无辜的人类，不惜让自己圣洁的身躯被染指……即便是天主大人也被你的慈悲所感动吧？既然如此，何不多赏赐一下你忠诚的仆人呢？”  
他并不知道阿拉丁的真正目的是什么，这家伙平时背地里发了多少牢骚，艾格可都听得一清二楚。而最近他却突然态度大变，贾方倒是有点好奇，他葫芦里到底卖了什么药。  
“神父，给我吧，你的钻石男孩1可要饿坏了~”  
“少废话，想要就自己来。”  
他能感觉到阿拉丁双眼中闪过的那一丝贪婪的光芒，这种放荡不堪的生物就是那么低贱，连最基本的生理欲望也无法克制。贾方从不吝惜于表达那份直白的鄙夷与冷嘲热讽，因为这样的羞辱只会让对方倍感兴奋。  
“拿开你的脏手。”他狠狠地甩开了那双刚刚解开他腰带的手。  
“不用手也是可以的，神父，我有一根灵巧的舌头，很多人都说，他们去了比天堂更美妙的地方……”  
于是贾方就任由这颗热乎乎的小脑袋钻进自己的黑袍下，不知道用怎样的技巧咬下了裤子。“啊，天啊！神父，你真是从上到下，从里到外都那么令人惊叹呢。”他的语气听上去就跟一个对凡事都充满了好奇心的孩子，用单纯无辜的口吻赞叹着，仿佛看到了什么不得了的好宝贝。  
贾方对自己的定力还是很有自信的，因此当魅魔湿漉漉的舌尖像小蛇般轻轻爬过他的铃口和柱身，留下一道冰凉的触感痕迹时，他眼睛都没眨一下。不过身下的魅魔好像不那么急于得到“食物”，他似乎把自己的肉棒当做了一根美味又好玩的甘草棒，又舔又吹，还恶意地用尖尖的小獠牙蹭了蹭膨大的头部——是的，他很快就勃起了，这是人类身体的局限性，就像破了皮的伤口总会觉得疼，这种生理反应是必然的。  
“神父……唔嗯……你真是比春药还美味……”  
阿拉丁呜咽不清的声音从长袍下传来，显然他非常沉迷于这根能带给他欢愉和快感的肉棒，胡乱地亲吻着，又像只小猫一样，用脸蛋蹭个不停，最后终于舍得张开嘴整根容纳进入。温暖的口腔与喉咙最深处，最紧致的部分热情地招待着进入的贵客。也就是在这个时候，贾方的手指被书页划破了一道口子，鲜血浅浅地染上了书页边缘。  
该死。  
贾方必须要承认，阿拉丁是他见过的魅魔当中相当诱人的一位。普通的人类根本招架不住这样一个外表纯情，内心淫荡的恶魔男孩。他的狡猾、心智，甚至性爱方面的技巧也远超他的其他同族。  
贾方猎杀各种各样的恶魔，其中以魅魔为甚，因此他对这类恶魔的了解程度远比其他的猎魔神父更深。那些低级的魅魔就跟街巷里的廉价妓女一样，空有一副性感诱人的皮囊，恨不得赤身裸体地躺在地上，脑子却蠢得不行——贾方已经不记得用了多少次类似的方法，就把它们诱骗到自己身下，然后趁着它们高潮时、也是它们防备最薄弱的时候，毫不留情地夺去性命。  
这种过激的猎杀手段引起了教廷一部分人的不满，但贾方的行事作风一贯与众不同，鲜有同僚能够理解他，而且只有那么一位。  
他也是个优秀的猎魔神父，在自己与他实力齐平前，他还一度是自己的导师。贾方曾邀请过他与自己用这种“血色浪漫”式的方法猎杀过魅魔。他依旧记得自己的银锥是多么精准地从她的雌穴里刺进去，混着鲜血的淫液从烧焦的伤口里冒出，女人长着犄角的面貌狰狞扭曲地撕嚎着，而她的脖颈则被另一位神父绞上锁链，硬生生地扭断……  
等等，他的思绪都飘到哪儿去了？！  
贾方这才惊觉自己竟不受控地陷入回忆当中，而回过神来的他显然没了刚才那自诩顽强的意志力。额角和后颈的汗水、手里快要攥破的书页无一不清晰地告诉他一个事实：阿拉丁的确是一个厉害的魅魔，仅仅用一个口交就让他方寸大乱，他的判断的确没错。  
而他更是陷入一个两难的境地：现在他已经被推到高潮的临界点，若是他就这么射了，一定会被这魅魔嘲笑定力不过如此；若是他忍住不射，那么这魅魔便会笑话他不举。  
和恶魔做交易果然没有好下场，不是吗？  
快要用手指把壁炉边缘抠坏了的神父最终还是决定速战速决。他忍住那股将那颗该死的脑袋死死按住，肏烂喉咙的冲动，咬着牙射了出来。而身下的魅魔也像是渴了几百年没喝水一样，卖力地吞咽着他最爱的精液，恨不得能再从肉棒里多吸出一点。这感觉简直就像是要榨干自己一样——贾方几乎差点就要再度缴械投降，他用尽浑身的力气一把将对方推开。  
饱餐一顿的魅魔用小舌舔了一圈水亮红肿的唇瓣，他的眼中藏着欲望的深渊，浮现一抹红光。贾方别过头不去看那双蛊惑人心的双眼，他很难确定自己下一秒到底会不会做出什么疯狂的事。  
“滚。”  
识趣的魅魔一溜烟地逃走，徒留下半身还是一团糟的神父。  
贾方花了好一会才平缓了气息，珍贵的书页也在手中皱皱巴巴。他瞟了一眼那上面的图画，那是一只人形恶魔的背影，气质和姿态如贵族般优雅，双翼微微收起，微侧的头颅掩在阴影中，让人最终看不清他的容貌。而旁边的注解令贾方微微一愣。  
“阿里王子，魅魔领主，来自地狱国度阿巴布瓦。”  
该死，他这是什么事都跟魅魔这种生物纠缠不休了吗？

2.  
要摸清阿拉丁的真实目的其实并不难，毕竟他从来就没有什么坏心眼，这一点贾方早该想到了。  
这个魅魔只是想通过各种手段解决一下生理需求，仅此而已。他虽然变着法子捉弄贾方，但从始至终，贾方并没有发现他有任何反常的举动……最多就是往自己的茶杯里加点泻药。  
他虽然是个高阶恶魔，行为举止却和喜欢戏弄人类的小鬼幽灵一样愚蠢，真看不出他到底是凭什么拥有这么强大的力量……贾方烦躁而无奈地看着坐在教堂的长椅上，给孩子们变魔术的“见习修士”，他真的听了贾方的话，没有用一点点真实的魔法。  
他在狩猎恶魔的过程中也表现得很不错。贾方会在行动时适当地把项圈松开一点点，而阿拉丁也没有辜负他的信任，长鞭在主人的手中如同拥有了生命一般，发挥出更大的力量，像一条紧追猎物不放的蛇，灵巧而迅捷地缠上了那只鹰身女妖的利爪，将她从空中拽下，没让她抓住最后一丝逃跑的机会，接着由猎魔神父用锋利的长剑斩下她的头颅，结束又一个罪恶的生命。  
散发着恶臭的脑袋滚到地上，用腔调怪异的恶魔语对阿拉丁说了些什么，贾方注意到他黯然失色的双眼，但那仅仅是一瞬间的事。  
“没什么，只是些恶毒的诅咒罢了，你知道的，这种生物就会说这些。”

贾方很确定他从这些地狱同族的口中听到了些什么，以至于就算在他求欢的时候也是心不在焉的。这让贾方非常不满，他无法容忍在对方享受自己宽宏大量的“赏赐”时还走神，因此他决定好好教训一番，并且效果拔群。  
“神父！我！……我知道错了！……不，我……我到底错在哪了？！疼！轻点！！”  
贾方懒得废话，只是继续将压在身下的魅魔狠狠地肏干。可怜的魅魔并不知道自己又做错了什么事，就这么被叫进房间里，按到了书桌上。贾方真不知道他到底是天真还是愚蠢，但欠管教是一定的。  
于是他凑在阿拉丁的耳畔，用一种温情脉脉的语气念出了一段拉丁文，接着便听到阿拉丁痛苦地放声尖叫。  
“停下！！你要现在杀了我吗！”  
在受洗成为猎魔神父时，主教会用圣水在他们的身躯上写下驱魔的经文，成为一道无形而强大的保护，强烈地灼伤任何一个企图触碰他们的恶魔，尤其是当他们主动念出这段文字时，效果就像现在这样——阿拉丁会感觉到这个紧紧的怀抱犹如燃烧的枷锁，熊熊烈焰令他喘不上气，而后穴更像是被一把点燃的烧火棍毫不留情地往里捅，哪怕是流出的鲜血也如同沸腾了一般，烫坏了本就已经撕裂的伤口。  
“我错了！……求你了，求求你！啊啊啊！！”  
这个时刻令贾方感到格外满足和愉悦，阿拉丁声嘶力竭的惨叫是对自己实力认可的最好证明——当那股微凉的，对于现在的阿拉丁而言就像岩浆一样滚烫的精液满满的灌进小穴深处时，承受不住折磨的他终于无力地扑腾了两下翅膀，彻底被肏晕了过去。

“对不起，神父……我不该在引诱你的时候胡思乱想……”  
阿拉丁费力地撑起酸疼的腰，靠在床头，手里抱着贾方递给他的茶杯，薄荷茶混着水蒸气，散发着淡淡的清香。  
“只是……我从未想过有一天会被这么多同类视为仇敌……”  
“我不管你是想主动逃离，还是被他们救走，或者抓回地狱，任何试图离开这里的想法就是胡思乱想。我再重申一遍：你是我抓住的，只有我能决定怎么处置你。”  
“那我可要跟紧你了。”长时间留存在阿拉丁眉间的那一抹阴云终于一扫而空，他的笑容，哪怕只是藏在嘴角的一个弧度都那么迷人。“谢谢你，神父……你一直在保护我。”  
“囚犯在被执行死刑前也会被‘保护’在监牢里。”

我是从什么时候开始对这只恶魔如此心软了？我本不该如此的。  
贾方跪在卧室的神龛前祷告，他仰望着墙上的十字架，一遍遍地质问神，自己的信仰是否不再虔诚，意念是否不再纯洁，信仰是否不再坚定？然而得到的答案都是否定的，他能继续使用天堂的力量，那就意味着他并未被判为“堕落”。  
父啊，告诉我，我对那只恶魔的种种仁慈乃是源于您的悲悯。若他真的有一个独特的灵魂，不值得被我杀死……请您告诉我吧。

和往常一样，贾方得到情报，一位炼金术士企图召唤并奴役恶魔来获取力量。作为一位猎魔神父，他除了要对付地狱生物外，还有愚蠢的人类，而后者往往比前者更为麻烦——有时候，人心比恶魔更为诡诈。  
正如他所预料的那样，当他和阿拉丁赶到那座废弃的谷仓时，炼金术士已经在地上画好了法阵，并即将完成召唤。贾方没什么耐心，三两句劝说解决不了问题便冲了上去。哪想这个不开窍的家伙反抗得很是厉害，最后竟然选择同归于尽——随着一声巨响，被破坏的法阵抑制不住失控的乱流，巨大的魔能四处流窜，竟然化作一团烈焰爆炸开来。  
失去意识的贾方是被阿拉丁唤醒的，随着五感渐渐恢复，他听到不远处人群的尖叫，鼻腔里满是烧焦的臭味，高温灼烧着他的皮肤，关节也被刚才的爆炸震得生疼，辛亏阿拉丁将他拽了起来。  
情况不容乐观，烈焰顺着干枯的麦秸疯狂蔓延，远处的一座农舍也被点燃。他们好不容易赶到那，贾方救起了周围的几位农夫，但房子里却被熊熊燃烧的火焰所填满，根本无法进入，而更糟糕的是，他看到一个孩子透过三楼的窗户向外面呼救。  
一位声嘶力竭哭嚎的妇人跪在地上扯着他的袍摆，想必她便是孩子们的母亲。然而贾方也无能为力，他对付恶魔再怎么厉害，终究只是个人类，血肉之躯如何承受这样的火焰？  
“让我来吧，夫人。”  
“你要干什么？！”他一把揪住了打算往里冲的阿拉丁。  
“神父，我可是个恶魔啊，”阿拉丁压低了声音，信心满满地对他说道。“你该不会忘了吧？地狱里下的可都是火雨。”  
他在贾方的一愣神间已经从手中溜走，钻进了那瞬间将他吞噬的烈火中。那一刻贾方竟感到心头一颤，但很快他便回过神来。是啊，他怎么连这种最基本的常识都忘了？这可是所有猎魔神父的第一课——永远不要用火烧恶魔，恶魔是不怕火的。  
贾方很快便听到一声玻璃撞碎的声响，他立刻挣脱了妇人的双手朝远方跑去。即便阿拉丁隐去了身形，他依然能看到他张开的双翼，在夜空中滑翔而过，落在不远处的一块田间空地上。  
恶魔把包裹在湿床单里的孩子放在地上。小女孩看上去吓坏了，眼神呆愣愣的，任由那根长着锋利长爪和突兀骨节的手指轻轻将脸上脏兮兮的灰抹干净。  
“我是……被一个恶魔救了吗？你是个恶魔，对吗？妈妈说恶魔都是坏蛋……”  
“是的，你的妈妈说的没错，恶魔都是坏蛋。”阿拉丁笑了笑，冲她吹了口气，一个浅浅的催眠术，女孩便立刻沉沉睡去。  
“给她来个遗忘术什么的吧，就像你平时对那些被恶魔吓坏了的人那样，至少她的记忆不该是‘一个恶魔救了她’。”  
“你……”  
“神父，如果她因为这段记忆而轻信恶魔，那么就是我们害了她。”阿拉丁叹了口气，笑着摇了摇头。“就让她一直记着‘恶魔都是坏蛋’好了。”  
“更何况……在你眼里，恶魔不从来都是罪恶而肮脏的生物吗？”  
贾方没有直接回应阿拉丁，而是吩咐他去安抚其他获救者。待他走远后，他看了看怀中沉睡的女孩，她的睡颜很是安详。  
他将手按在女孩的额头，柔和的光团在手心凝聚，笼罩在她的头顶。  
“恶魔都是可怕的怪物，但只有一只不是……这只恶魔救了你一命。”

3.  
拖着疲倦的身躯，神父回到了他的住所。今夜有不少人备受煎熬，而他就是其中的一员，   
即便他的体格健壮，意志坚强，大量使用圣光的力量也会损耗许多精力。肉体上的疲惫只是一部分，更多的是来自精神上的压力——只是现在的贾方实在没心思考虑自己到底做的对不对，他只想好好地将身体完全丢给柔软的床榻。  
书房的门缝里透着光，贾方走进去一看，只见阿拉丁正倚在他的书柜旁，随意地翻阅着一本他的珍藏书籍，那是他平时严令禁止阿拉丁触碰的。  
“你怎么不去休息？我告诉过你不能碰那些书。”  
然而阿拉丁却置若罔闻一般，毫无反应。  
“阿拉丁？”贾方走近两步。“你听到我的话了吗？”  
不料阿拉丁的口气却一反常态，出乎意料地十分傲慢。  
“看样子你已经习惯了对别人发号施令，天堂的信徒都这么没有礼貌吗，神父？”他甚至根本没看贾方一眼，指尖在书页上轻轻一转，优雅地翻过一页。  
不对。  
“你是谁？”贾方的态度骤然冰冷，悄悄握紧了藏在袖中的匕首。“你不是阿拉丁。”  
“真不愧是贾方神父，难怪地狱里的恶魔都对你怕得要命。”“阿拉丁”笑了起来，但全然不同往日，没了那份温暖、无邪和单纯，更像是一位戏谑的，高高在上的贵族。  
“放开他，否则别逼我让你说出名字，恶魔。”  
“看来是我高估你了，贾方神父。既然还不知道我的名字，不如去问问你‘亲爱的’小魅魔怎么样？”他恶意地加重了‘亲爱的’这个词，毫无善意的语气让贾方只觉一阵恶寒。  
而下一秒，阿拉丁像是惊醒了一般，晃了晃脑袋，茫然地看了看四周，又看了看手里的书，吓得赶紧丢在桌上。  
“什么？我……啊，抱歉，神父！我、我不该碰你的书……我这就离开！”  
贾方一把握住了想要从身边溜过去的魅魔，死死地盯着他。  
“为什么在我的书房里？”  
“我……我不知道，大概是……要给你的壁炉换些柴火？我忘记了……”  
阿拉丁的表情告诉贾方，显然他并不知道自己刚刚到底发生了什么。

这段奇怪的插曲打断了平静的生活，让贾方不得不再次对阿拉丁戒备起来。他确信有一只强大的恶魔正在借助阿拉丁的身体——但对方是什么样的恶魔，叫什么名字，要做什么，贾方一无所知。  
贾方厌恶这种被蒙在鼓里戏弄的感觉，他决心扭转这种局势。于是他开始调查起阿拉丁的身份，在花费了好一番功夫后，他终于得到了一些寥寥可数的信息。  
阿拉丁诞生于大约一百多年前，但却不是在地狱。他应当出生在一个小镇上，和无数这个时代里的普通人一样，如同尘埃般，无人关心他们究竟落在何方。不过贾方很快就找到了端倪，在差不多的时期，曾发生过一件轰动教廷的事——一只恶魔刺杀了当时的教皇，逃脱后下落不明，而这座小镇恰好就在教廷的不远处。  
也就是在同一年，小镇上再也没有任何关于阿拉丁的记载，这个普通的男孩就像是人间蒸发了一般。  
如此细小的蛛丝马迹早已被湮没在了漫漫的历史长河中，却依然还是被贾方给挖了出来。  
这两件事看似并无关联，但敏锐的直觉和老练的猎魔经验告诉神父，这一切并不简单。而他也因此推断出一个难以置信，又很有可能的结论——阿拉丁曾是一个人类。  
为了求证这一点，贾方越来越多地注视着阿拉丁的一举一动，他开始相信，阿拉丁对于人类的共情很可能源于他本身就是一个人类，他的善良、热情和纯真并不虚假——可这样的一个灵魂却又住在一个肮脏邪恶的身躯里，实在是非常古怪。  
人类变成恶魔的原因有很多种，人类对于变成恶魔的态度也有很多种，阿拉丁到底是什么样的呢？  
还有那个神秘的恶魔，在那之后，他没有再出现过。他的目的又是什么？

直到贾方发觉已经将日常的驱魔任务搁置了好一段时间后，他才意识到自己把太多的精力摆放在阿拉丁身上，这并不是一件好事。  
他们前去调查一个与恶魔有私下交易的贵族。贾方很快找到了召唤恶魔的密室。扫了一眼墙上的鲜血法阵与桌上的法器，贾方不屑一顾地冷笑，他实在不明白为什么总有人类会蠢得去和恶魔做交易，难道他们真的以为，恶魔会给他们许诺中的一切？这些人的灵魂活该被拖进地狱里——  
那么阿拉丁呢？你认为，他也活该下地狱吗？一个声音突然在他的耳边响起。  
贾方突然笑不出来了，一阵没有由来的烦躁紧紧缠绕着他的内心。  
当他从一条密道撤离时，不堪入耳的声响夹杂着昏黄的光线从石缝间传出，其中有个声音格外熟悉。那是贾方屡试不爽的计划——每当要对付的是人类时，阿拉丁总能“派上用场”，尤其是对付那种没什么脑子、看到美人就会被迷得七荤八素的家伙。  
阿拉丁总是能吸引大部分守卫的注意力，他实在是太诱人了，如此出色，以至于贾方在这么近的距离也没被人发现。  
“Father！（神父），求求你！……快点！啊！——”  
贾方的心跳几乎瞬间停了一拍，他差点以为自己就要暴露了——直到他听见守卫们粗野下流的大笑，显然这些人把这句话当成了什么特别的玩法。  
一种迫切地渴望却促使他透过缝隙看看里面的香艳画面。他想要无视，却被一条滴着名为“好奇”的毒液的蛇咬住了脚踝，令他怎么也迈不开步子。  
你就不想知道，为什么他会在这种时候呼唤你吗？那个声音又在他耳边低语到。  
只看一眼，就看一眼……你知道里面发生什么，是你让他这么去做的，为什么不敢看看呢？  
一向意志坚定的神父最终选择了妥协，他确信自己会是无动于衷的，他的意志坚定而圣洁，无论目睹怎样淫秽肮脏的场面，他都不会受到引诱。然而当他真的看到了那只魅魔与一众堕落的人类交欢，并趁着他们沉沦欲海，悄悄地从每个人身上偷走灵魂碎片时，贾方被勾起的并非色欲，而是愤怒。  
看哪，神父，他在与人交欢时，心中所想竟然是你……他想要的竟然是你。耳畔的声音轻声低笑，仿佛说话的人正伏在肩头。真是个贪婪又不知廉耻的孩子，明明有了那么多人的灵魂，却只想要另一个。  
贾方并没有去想那股在心中燎原的怒火从何而来，他甚至不假思索地从手心中将它释放出来——墙壁上点燃的火炬突然轰然爆开，毫无防备的守卫们还来不及惨叫，就被猛烈的气流狠狠弹到墙上，掉在地上不省人事。  
“下次不需要你再做这种事。”  
贾方恨不得立刻离开这里。以至于当阿拉丁急匆匆地追上他时，衣服还没穿戴整齐。  
“我不明白，神父……我做得不够好吗？你碰上了什——”  
话音未落，冰冷的剑锋已经抵住了颈间的项圈。  
“够了！你以为我不知道刚刚在我耳边说话的是谁？”  
果然如他所料，面对盛怒，阿拉丁保持着不同寻常的冷静，只是淡淡地瞥了一眼，仿佛架在脖子上的只是一片树叶。  
“看来你并不是个傻瓜，神父。”  
“我杀过的恶魔太多，不记得你是哪一只，如果你是来寻仇的，并且再用这种愚蠢的方式挑衅我，我不介意让你再死一次。”  
“说得好，神父，不过恐怕让你生气的并不是我的挑衅吧？”面对威胁，魅魔再次流露出与平日并不相符的从容。“神父，告诉我，爱上一只恶魔是一种怎样的感受呢？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“天堂的信徒都这么虚伪，连自己的真心实意都不敢承认吗？也是，你一定不会知道，地狱里有多少神职人员的灵魂。”  
一种少有的，无处宣泄的烦躁席卷了贾方，任由一个未知的对象百般戏弄，而自己却找不到任何线索。  
这只狡猾而该死的恶魔不断引诱自己出手伤害阿拉丁，这样便会掉进它的陷阱，陷于愤怒的罪孽之中，一定是这样的，他绝不会让它得逞。  
想到这里，贾方收起了长剑，而这举动令对方的眼中闪过一丝惊讶。  
“你想要什么？”  
“你要和我做交易吗，贾方神父？这可真有意思，你从来不会这么做的。”“阿拉丁”若有所思地笑了笑，靠近他，大胆地伸出手，轻抚上他的脸颊。“我想要你好好地了解现在这个站在你眼前、已经令你心动的男孩，究竟经历过什么——你猜得没错，阿拉丁曾经的确是一个人类。”  
他的双眼深处红光翻涌，如同欲望的深渊中涌动的暗潮。  
“而作为回报，我会把我的名字告诉你，并显露出真正的模样，给你一个杀死我的机会，如何？”

4.  
自从上次从谷仓回来后，阿拉丁觉得，贾方总是用一种奇怪的眼神盯着自己。  
事情变得怪怪的，先是那天晚上，他莫名其妙地出现在贾方的书房里，翻阅着那些他禁止触碰的神圣典籍；然后无论他走到哪，做什么，一阵锐利而难以摆脱的目光总是紧随其后。  
阿拉丁有些懊恼，这个神父到底在搞什么？自己还有什么做得不够好的？他还以为他们两之间的信任已经建立起那么一点点了。  
一个拄着拐杖的流浪汉颤颤巍巍地靠近庭院的大门，向倚在那儿看风景的阿拉丁伸出手。凭借那些伤口，阿拉丁一眼就看出他是个流亡的士兵——这些忠心耿耿的人所侍奉的王国在战争中毁灭，他们家园被毁，只能流离失所。阿拉丁很是同情这些身不由己的可怜人，他们的命运令人叹息，却又比比皆是，只可惜他帮不了所有人。  
于是阿拉丁把他接了进来，让他在收容所住下，还把贾方刚给自己发的钱全给了他——他作为见习修士，象征性得到的一些月俸。然后试着为他找到一份工作，这就是阿拉丁经常做的，在贾方称之为“多管闲事”的事。  
而这次非常不凑巧地，他刚把钱袋递过去，一抬头，就看到那个目光阴冷的神父在不远处盯着他。  
该死，他肯定又要数落一番。阿拉丁在他向自己走来时低下头，面无表情地瞅着地上的篮子。  
“我不养闲人，忙完了就来花房帮我。”  
阿拉丁简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，天哪，他没听错吧？这个傲慢的神父竟然也有说出“你来帮我”这种话的一天？  
阿拉丁花了很久也想不明白为什么贾方的态度突然有所转变，他一边将刚刚采摘下的草药切碎，倒进研钵里，混着金黄的花瓣捣碎，一边思考怎样缓解现在尴尬的气氛——花房里种满了几十种植物，神职人员们会在这里制作炼金药材，平时这里总是有好几个人，而今天偌大的玻璃房里只有他、贾方和艾格，还有研磨时“铛铛铛”的撞击声。  
阿拉丁朝着大门的方向，发现每次只要有人一推开门，看到贾方的背影，便二话不说退了出去。这太奇怪了，这些人今天到底怎么了？  
长桌上摆着一盆盆高而茂盛的剑草，遮蔽了视线。“良心不安”的阿拉丁不时踮起脚，探着脖子企图看清贾方手上的动作——虽然对方明显和自己在做同样的事。  
“如果你再这样三心二意，今晚就什么都别‘吃’。”  
贾方指的“吃”是他们之间一种不成文的约定——每当贾方需要对付人类，并且需要低调行动时，阿拉丁就要负责引开守卫，至于怎么引开，只要在不伤害人类的情况下，他可以“自由发挥”。  
聪明的阿拉丁心领神会，他猜想或许是自己的“食量”很大，神父迫于信仰和身体状况，无法长期满足他。而除了温饱，想要维持力量，恶魔需要不断食用灵魂碎片，这些东西也可以让他们在必要时爆发更强大的魔力。只有这样，他才能更好地帮助贾方与恶魔战斗，这神父倒是算计地清清楚楚。  
艾格落在阿拉丁的手边，这只红色的鹦鹉却是他被捉住的原因，阿拉丁不是没试过报复，有一次他趁着贾方不在，拔掉了它身上的一根毛，而那天晚上他竟因此被按在书桌上遭受了一轮痛苦的肏干。在他看来，这只鸟简直和他的主人一样可恶。  
“小魅魔，小魅魔~天天盯着主人看~”  
阿拉丁握紧了手中的研钵，强忍下砸到这只鸟头上的冲动。他的恼怒从某种程度上证明了艾格总是一只说真话的鸟——他的确，非常迷恋于和这个神父做爱。  
他并不生气，反而赞扬艾格是只聪明的鸟儿，然后从口袋里摸出一小块饼干，笑着看贪心的艾格咬了一口，然后惨叫着飞走。漫长的生命让他有太多时间磨砺自己的技能，比如精湛的厨艺和盗窃——在闻起来美味的杏仁饼上抹一层魔鬼椒粉末。  
阿拉丁为自己的恶作剧得意洋洋，甚至忘了那层对他的身高而言能够遮蔽视野的剑草，是完全挡不住贾方的。  
最后一点笑容凝固在阿拉丁的脸上，他有点手抖，游移的双眼不知如何躲开对方的注视。  
“我……”  
“下次喂他蛞蝓2粘液饼干，如果他还是那么贪吃的话。”

一个人的改变是怎么开始的？  
作为一只魅魔，阿拉丁有读心的能力，事实上，魅魔就算不用魔法，也善于窥探人心。只可惜这一点在贾方身上并不适用。  
他要怎么跟茉莉说呢？茉莉，你知道吗？那个神父对我的态度变好了；茉莉，我觉得我的读心术失灵了……是不是我被关得太久了？；茉莉，我觉得……  
“我觉得贾方一定在挑拨我们的关系，阿拉丁。他是个狡猾无耻的神父，说不定早就猜到了我们的联络。”茉莉抱着臂，在窗前来回踱步。“不，不对……我觉得贾方一定有更大的阴谋：他想让你对他产生好感，然后趁你不注意的时候把你给杀了！”  
阿拉丁一时语塞，他坐在窗台上，迷惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
“茉莉，我不觉得他有什么阴谋……”  
“阿拉丁，我知道他做过的事！他这是他擅长的手段，折磨你，虐待你，令你痛不欲生，最后跪在他面前求饶，这个神父罪恶又可恶！你可千万不能中了他的诡计！”  
面对茉莉一番愤慨的说辞，阿拉丁咽了咽口水，茉莉不知道的是，她话里的某些描述，让阿拉丁想到了别的一些……东西。  
“别担心，我已经找到了帮手，他——”  
突然之间，茉莉像是察觉到了什么，身影与迷雾一同隐去，炽烈金黄的阳光重新撒入房间，阿拉丁猛然惊醒，脸颊贴在一块热乎乎的玻璃上，他刚刚半个身子倚着窗台，手里抱着看了一半的书，不知什么时候打起盹来。  
听起来，茉莉找了一个强大的恶魔。只是阿拉丁还没来得及多想，便发现了茉莉突然消失的缘故。  
贾方站在一旁，阳光中细微的尘埃在黑色的神父袍上格外明显。阿拉丁的目光落在他的肩头上，意识到对方站在这儿有一会了。  
阿拉丁还留意到袍摆和鞋尖上的泥土，他这才想起来，贾方好像远行了好一段时间，算算日子，他们已经两个星期没见面了。看到神父眉头一皱，阿拉丁立刻隐去了自己的双翼和尾巴——贾方不在的这段日子里，居所里只有他一人，而阿拉丁也毫无顾忌地显露了魅魔的形态，时时刻刻的伪装就像女子的束衣，对天使和恶魔都不是那么舒服的。  
经过这段时间的相处，贾方对他的态度已经缓和了很多，阿拉丁看到他也不会那么浑身难受，再会时，心中竟有些许的喜悦。  
“阿拉丁，我有话要跟你说。”

“告诉我，阿拉丁，你是在哪里出生的？”  
“在地狱的深处，九层圆环中，一座永不枯萎的玫瑰花园，每个魅魔都是一朵玫瑰的化身，它们用醉人的芬芳引诱经过的……”  
“我读过这些，我指的是，你真正出生的地方。”  
阿拉丁微微一愣，他从未想过，时间已经过去了那么久，久到当贾方再问他这个问题时，他竟一时不知如何作答。  
望着贾方认真而专注的双眼，联想到他这段时间的远行，阿拉丁隐隐感觉不妙。  
不，这不可能，像他这样……曾经如尘埃般渺小而微不足道的人类，百年的岁月早已掩埋了他所有的痕迹，是不会被——  
“我想知道你发生了什么……你的经历。”  
阿拉丁不明白为什么会产生这样的情绪：惶恐与不安纠缠着爬上他的心尖，狠狠地一口咬下。贾方的质问令他感到没有由来的害怕，他想要逃避，但逃避只会令他陷入更难以洗脱的怀疑。  
“你是个猎魔神父，还不知道魅魔做的那些事吗？我们无非就是——”  
“阿拉丁，”贾方以不容置喙的语气斩断了他的话语。“我是认真的。”  
某一瞬间，阿拉丁的双眼中的景象变得模糊，只剩下贾方一人。他的眉宇、双眼、鼻梁、脸颊……甚至那带着温度的双唇。阿拉丁看得如此真切，以至于他明白，贾方此刻流露出的，是最真实而直白的一面。  
没有了冰冷、厌恶和傲慢，阿拉丁终于看清了对方眼中的倒影，他看到了自己。  
从未有人想要了解过他，从未有人想要知道他的心意，而这第一个人类，竟然是一个猎杀恶魔的神父……那一刻，心湖上漾开的波澜，推动他有一种将真相脱口而出的冲动。  
但是所有的可能性都告诉他，他不可以。  
羞耻、惭愧和罪疚都告诉他，他不可以。  
“神父，我热爱人类，但我依然是个肮脏罪恶的魅魔，我诞生于地狱，我的经历就和你曾经猎杀过的每一个恶魔那样，生来为了引诱世人堕落，以人类的灵魂为食，这就是我。”  
他注视着贾方藏在双眸深处的一丝期望黯淡而去，这令阿拉丁无比心痛：他丧失了贾方唯一一个信任他的机会。  
“你很愚蠢，阿拉丁。算了，我对你没什么兴趣。”  
眼见贾方即将离去，阿拉丁胸口一紧，无形的勇气打破了心上的桎梏，竟促使他抓住了对方的衣袖。  
“曾经有一个男孩……他在林中救了一位落难的王子。那位王子……是一个恶魔。”  
“他们成了朋友，渡过了短暂的时光，直到王子死去。”  
“王子在临死前，问了男孩一个问题：‘爱情和自由，只能选择一个，你想要什么？’男孩并不知道这个问题意味着什么，他不知道爱情的意义何在，一心向往外面的世界，却被困于命运的枷锁……因此他选择了自由。”  
“作为临终赠礼，王子将他男孩变成一个恶魔，他拥有了力量、不死与永生——是的，这就是他梦寐以求的自由，但王子却从未告诉过他，他将在无尽的岁月中面临着什么……”  
“这就是我的故事，贾方神父。”  
阿拉丁长长地舒了一口气，这是百年来第一次向人类袒露心迹。他满意地看到了贾方怪异的神色与满腹狐疑的目光。  
“说人话，或者说恶魔语。”  
“我已经把我的故事告诉你了，神父。”阿拉丁狡黠地眨眨眼，他很确定对方只听懂了自己的最后一句话。 “是你听不懂罢了……毕竟，不同恶魔有不同的语言，而你可没说我不能用魅魔语。”

5.  
阿拉丁做了个梦，梦里他再次回到了那座林中木屋，阿里还是问了他那个问题。  
他不明白为什么只能选一个，他曾无数次试图改变梦里的内容，但遗憾的是，他仿佛只是一个旁观者，只能在一旁看着自己一次又一次地做出同样的选择。  
在成为魅魔的漫长时光里，阿拉丁无数次回忆起这个问题，也无数次质问自己是否感到后悔？  
他不知道自己是否该怨恨阿里，给了这样的一种自由——站在天堂的对立面，被圣职者追杀、成为世人边唾弃边享受的色欲化身、以情欲为武器，却又被情欲所捆绑、甚至必须学会另一个世界的生存方式。  
绝大多数恶魔都是天生的，他们并不知道要从一个人类的纲常伦理转为魅魔的纵欲堕落有多么困难，他们并不知道阿拉丁经历了多少痛苦。  
他们无法体会阿拉丁的一切。  
当他最终适应了新生，那个脆弱而渺小的男孩彻底不为人所知，大家只知道，色欲的化身之中，多了一位强大、迷人却又特别的魅魔。  
是的，阿拉丁是特别的，少有人类能撑过转化的过程。正因如此他格外珍视人类的灵魂——不仅仅是当它们视作食物，而是当做一个个独立而特别的个体来看待。  
“三个欲望”的老板Genie也坦言，他见过太多太多人类的灵魂，因此知道阿拉丁是多么独一无二，这也是他偏爱他，尊重他喜好与人类相处的缘故。  
“孩子，能遇见你是我毕生的荣幸。阿里王子改变的只是你的外在，而你的内心却从未改变。”  
也许阿里给他的自由伴随着许多痛苦，但他从中收获的却远胜于此，至少现在看来是这样。如果他不是一个魅魔，没有永生，那么他可能早已化为白骨，长眠地底，根本无法活过百年的岁月，无法活到今日，无法被一位猎魔神父抓到，无法……  
阿拉丁没有再想下去，他意识到脸颊有点发热，而门口传来了声响，他赶紧放下手中正在整理的书籍。  
“这么早就回来了吗？今天你没有去——”  
手里的书稀里哗啦地打翻在地上，阿拉丁的大脑一片空白。  
站在门口的确确实实是一位陌生人，而他就这么穿过了那层隐藏的结界，并且阿拉丁完全没有感知到他的存在。他看上去和贾方的确有些相似——仅仅是从体型和衣着上。一只猎鹰飞过来停在他的肩上，他们的目光如此锐利，仿佛能将猎物撕开一个口子。  
看到他胸前的十字吊坠，腰间的圣水瓶与银矢，背上的十字弓，阿拉丁产生一种突如其来的、本能的恐惧，这种感觉实在太过熟悉，就像……就像在那个月黑风高的夜晚……  
他遭遇了一个可怕的猎魔神父。  
Tbc

1.钻石：diamond，恶魔：demon，丁在这里玩了一个小小的谐音  
2.蛞蝓：鼻涕虫，我想鹦鹉应该不吃这种虫子吧？


	8. Chapter 8

1.  
阿拉丁的脑海中闪现过十几种遇到猎魔神父时的做法，发现没有一种是现在能用得上的。  
幸好前两天听了贾方的建议，没有随意现出原形，否则被看到的话……  
“贾方呢？”  
“他去给一户住在教堂附近的居民做临终祷告了，或许还有别的事。”高阶的猎魔神父往往有着非同寻常的洞察力，阿拉丁没敢撒谎。  
“如果您有急事，可以在这里等等，我这就去找他回来。”  
看到对方默许，阿拉丁快步离开，多留一秒也是危险。  
“站住。”  
冷不防从身后响起的声音差点没让阿拉丁魂飞魄散，脚底像是生了根，走也走不掉。  
他差点被吓得心跳骤停。  
神父轻轻地吸了吸鼻子。“你身上没有驱魔香的味道……你不是裁判所的人。”  
教廷的宗教裁判所负责处决异端和培养有狩猎天赋的神职人员。而这位陌生的神父能够随意进入贾方设立的结界，阿拉丁突然明白了什么，但这都不重要了。  
“你是谁？为什么会出现在这里？说出你的身份。”  
那只猎鹰用充满敌意的目光死死地盯着自己，它简直和那位神父有双一模一样的眼睛。空气也变得逼仄而窒息，阿拉丁一眼扫过悬浮在神父头顶的光环——这在普通人类眼中不可见之物，对恶魔而言极具威慑和压迫。  
如果他不说点什么，嫌疑怕是会更大。  
“这话应该是我来问，先生。您又是谁？如果贾方神父忘记了和您的预约，那么他一定会想第一时间赶回来。他不想怠慢任何人，不是吗？”  
阿拉丁的回击令神父惊讶地一愣。事实上，阿拉丁的心中害怕极了，这只不过是破罐破摔的勇气罢了。  
但他小小的胜利只持续了一会儿。  
“贾方从未跟你提起过我？那他大概也没告诉你，这里的结界是我和他一起设置的，这才是没有任何‘外人’能进来的原因……而你能够进来，只有两种可能：一，我们其中一人放你进来，二，你是个有本事的闯入者。我倒是想知道，你属于哪一种？”  
“我可不是闯入者！我只是……”阿拉丁张张嘴，没想到把自己给搭进去了，可该怎么解释和贾方的关系？“我是……是……贾方的……”  
“他是我的学徒。”

2.  
这是个意外，贾方心有余悸。但如果再晚些赶回来，恐怕就要出大事了。  
为了避免逃跑，猎魔神父会在被抓住的恶魔身体里下一个寻踪咒语。而当阿拉丁被带回教堂的那一晚，贾方加强了这种链接——他可以更深地感知到对方的情感，这是个麻烦费力的咒语，但贾方还是这么做了。  
因此当一阵强烈的恐慌席卷而来时，贾方立刻意识到阿拉丁出了什么事。他是没法离开教堂的，这个时间他会在做什么？为自己打扫房间？准备午餐？除非……  
“向哈基姆神父道歉，修士。注意你的身份，别让傲慢掌管你的口舌。”  
聪明的阿拉丁迅速意会，配合着他冷冷的语气。贾方很庆幸，他们之间有足够的默契。  
哈基姆就这样默默地看着他们两之间的“故意而为”的互动。贾方知道哈基姆的洞察力有多么厉害，从自己强压着急促的气息出现，到给彼此都找了个台阶下，再随便找了个理由将阿拉丁打发走，什么样的小动作都逃不过他的眼睛。  
他只是不想让阿拉丁的身份被识破罢了。  
“没关系，我的老朋友，现在的年轻人的确应该管教一下，进你的书房再说吧。”  
待阿拉丁彻底离开走廊，房门一关，哈基姆又用那种鹰隼般犀利的目光盯着他。  
“修士？认真的？贾方，我们所有人都知道你从来不收学徒，他到底是你什么人？”  
“他在猎魔方面有一些……天赋，我想要亲自教导他。”  
“你觉得我会信？”  
气氛似乎凝住了。二人僵持了一会，忽然笑了起来。  
哈基姆的神情变得缓和，他没再追问下去。“好吧，如果你不想说的话……不管你是怎么想的，我尊重你的决定。”  
一旁的两只鸟儿蹭了蹭彼此的羽翼，友好地打闹，扭成一团。用这画面来形容二位神父之间的关系并不为过。  
他们两已经有好一段时间没见面了，但无论在多么戏剧性的场合中重逢，贾方都能在心中感受到一阵由衷的温暖。  
他在教廷地位不低，得到各方势力的欣赏，即便是资历更高的主教们，见了他也要恭敬三分。但贾方心里很清楚，他没什么能信任的人——那座华丽而森严的圣城，并不如人们从外面看上去那样好。  
“友情”对于贾方而言是一种奢侈的东西，而作为他真心相待的唯一一位朋友，哈基姆给予贾方的除了尊敬，还有真诚。  
他们可以喝着茶，在洒满阳光的房间里聊一聊彼此的近况，如何残忍地杀死一只恶魔是他们两的共同语言。很多时候，绝大部分同辈们也无法理解贾方的某些手段，除了哈基姆。

哈基姆不仅是贾方的好友，也是他曾经的导师。  
贾方还记得他加入训练所的那天——与恶魔战斗并非儿戏，他需要证明自己的天赋和毅力，通过一系列残酷的试炼，并得到一位导师的引荐，来到教皇面前，获得天堂的祝福。  
没有一个人会质疑贾方的实力，也没有谁比得上他的勤奋。他是如此优秀，就像从彩窗中投下的最明亮、最耀眼的那一抹光芒。  
仿佛从天上掉下来的星星，掷在地上的钻石。他过于夺目，以至于刺伤了人们的眼睛。  
流言在人群中四起，是什么使得一个失去双亲、四处流浪的孩子主动找上教廷，想要成为猎魔神父呢？他在试炼中面对恶魔所展现出的勇气，是出于正义还是仇恨呢？他到底执着于什么，追求什么呢？  
年轻气盛的贾方烦透了人们试图咀嚼他过往的口舌。他仰仗着自己的实力，从没依靠过任何人。终于，他碰到了一个无法靠实力解决的麻烦：在最后的阶段，竟然没有一个导师青睐他。而按照规定，没有成为猎魔神父的学徒，要么继续留在训练所，要么选择离开。  
仁慈的天父，我做错了什么吗？贾方抱着膝盖，独自坐在忏悔室的地上，望着墙上的耶稣圣像，突然觉得圣光离自己很遥远。  
上帝当然没有把贾方丢下，他听到了贾方的的心声，并让哈基姆第二天找上了他。  
哈基姆神父独一无二的洞察力源于他澄澈的心灵。在所有导师都视贾方为一个可能超越他们的隐患时，他看到了这个孩子的生命中被痛苦所伤害的善意。他不了解贾方的经历，但可以肯定的是，他拥有一个纯洁无暇的灵魂，而过于干净最大的缺点就是脆弱。如果不断伤害，只会把他推到破碎的边缘——地狱的恶魔们恰好非常爱吃这样的灵魂。  
“你在这里要学会的不仅仅是猎魔技巧，因为比恶魔更难对付的，是人心。”  
于是贾方得到了一个机会，他跟在哈基姆身边，在这位首屈一指的猎魔大师身边重头来过。而当他终于能够站在教皇面前，领受天使的赐福时，人们对他口碑已经完全变了样。  
没有人记得从前那个贾方，除了他自己。  
贾方对人的淡漠并非没有道理的。生活在教廷的这些年，他自诩早已看透了人心。就连最靠近天堂的信徒尚且如此，更何况民间众生？比起人类，他情愿与恶魔打交道。  
哈基姆完全明白这一点。他感受得出贾方生命中所缺失的信任感。他在教导的同时也观察着，这孩子很大胆，常常有令人意想不到的计划，对猎杀恶魔有种十足的冲劲，甚至有点超越了他作为神父所应当履行的其他职责。  
如果说有什么事是令二人都倍感荣幸的，就是当贾方在裁判所的决斗大厅里当着众人的面，击飞了哈基姆手中的武器，锋利的剑尖抵着对方的喉咙。  
人们终于都闭上了嘴。贾方成为了有史以来最快超越导师，也是最年轻的首席猎魔神父。从这一天起，哈基姆与贾方便是平辈，他已经没什么好教的了。  
一人少了一个导师，另一人少了一个学徒，却一同多了一个挚友。  
猎魔圣职者们的灵魂在天堂早已有了位置，代价是，他们也有了过人的体质和漫长的寿命，使用圣光的力量，与恶魔奋战至生命的最后一刻。贾方对上天堂没什么兴趣，他只想享受猎杀恶魔的快感，施舍和布道这种事，留给哈基姆去做就行了。  
哈基姆却不是这么想的。当他察觉到贾方在狩猎恶魔上的过分狂热，尤其是拷问恶魔时那花样层出不穷的血腥手法，他多次告诫贾方，即便是对待敌人，也不该怀着强烈的憎恨。  
但贾方哪里是个乖乖听话的好孩子？他们的争执越来越多，直到贾方凭一己之力灭掉了什拉巴——一个梦境中的恶魔之城，人类几乎不可能涉足。这事震撼了地狱和教廷，贾方也成为了裁判所下一任大主教的不二人选。  
这是他们之间的导火索，当哈基姆了解到贾方是怎么做到这几乎不可能做到的事，他怀着震怒而痛惜的心情与贾方大吵一架。  
“如果那只梦魇克制一下自己的情欲，没有随随便便听信一个人类的‘甜言蜜语’，‘爱上’他的话，又怎么会为自己的家园带来毁灭？还是说，你真的相信她爱我？”  
“经上的教导不是这样！‘怜悯你的敌人，却不要以彼之道还施彼身’——”  
“我用不着你来教我怎么做，哈基姆。”  
他们是从那个时候开始分道扬镳的。贾方为自己“仍会因离别而难过”感到苦恼，认为造成这一切的都是恶魔。神性的仁慈绝不软弱，应当是残忍而无情，就像他进入什拉巴的原因那样——用死亡来报答那只梦魇对他的爱。  
哈基姆是惋惜贾方的。在之后的数年里，他通过不断的调查，了解到了贾方的些许往事，而这让他渐渐以一种不同的角度来看待贾方，理解他。这个孩子如今变成这样不无道理，他的生命中带着一些深重的伤口，一直折磨着他。哈基姆看得到，却没法治好。这对一个神父而言，何尝不是一种讽刺。  
他们再一次见面是在裁判所的圣井。贾方要处决一个恶魔领主，能抓到这么强大的猎物可是大事，人们纷纷前来围观。  
那是一个魅魔。奇怪的是，哈基姆在她身上看不到任何邪恶的模样，甚至觉得她宛如油画中的圣母像一般美丽、优雅而哀伤。他花了好一会才反应过来，这只恶魔有什么不同。  
她没有哀求、咒骂或挣扎，落在贾方身上的目光温柔而充满善意，却又不是痴迷的爱恋。  
魅魔，又或者说，这个漂亮的女人跟贾方不断地说着什么，那是哈基姆从未听过的一种语言。他注视着贾方，觉得他的沉默更像是聆听——他是听得明白的。哈基姆想到了一些什么，但不能确定。  
面对“灵魂的湮灭”，魅魔终于还是感到害怕了，她站在井边，折断的骨翼颤抖着，紧紧地抓住贾方的手腕。  
“我没有背叛你们，贾方！从始至终我爱的人只有一个——”  
贾方没有让她把话说完，便无情地将她狠狠推入井中，她的惨叫声转瞬消失在深处。  
他念了一段主祷文，在众人的欢呼声中默默地离开了。他不像之前那样兴奋、满足，哈基姆望着他的背影，竟感到一丝哀伤。  
“我很抱歉，贾方，我不该跟你争执。”哈基姆追了上去，他一直以来都想跟贾方道歉。“毕竟你有自己的往事。只是那只魅魔，她……”  
“经历了漫长的狩猎，猎手终于杀死了猎物，但他也从此失去了存在的意义……对吗？”  
“不，孩子。狩猎永远没有结束的那一天，地狱的恶魔是杀不完的。别因为一时的迷茫而停下。”  
贾方若有所思，半晌，他露出一个久违的，释然的微笑。  
“你说的对，不过从今往后我想独自行动……另外，我不再是个孩子了。”

“最近有什么有趣的狩猎经历么？”  
贾方的回忆中断在从茶杯中袅袅升起的白烟里。他撇了撇嘴，他最近碰到的恶魔都那么不堪一击，现在的恶魔都怎么了，这么不经打了吗？真要说“有趣的经历”，那就是和一只奇怪的魅魔生活在一起……显然这种事是不能和哈基姆分享的。  
“很好，既然你这么无聊，我就来给你‘找点麻烦’。不久前，这里通往教廷的唯一一条道路被封锁了。根据我的调查，那不是一场普通的山洪。我有足够的证据相信，这是它造成的，而它目前就在这附近。”  
哈基姆从怀里拿出一张古老破旧的羊皮纸摊在桌上。融了边的炭黑墨迹勾勒出一个造型古老而特别的油灯，长嘴上方还画着一缕黑雾。  
“一个灯神……你确定？”  
“是的，一个灯神。这是它的名字。”哈基姆指了指角落的一串字母，二人默契地交换了一个眼色，谁都没念出来。  
“灯神”可不是字面上的描述，它们可是一群彻头彻尾的恶魔——通过所谓的“三个愿望”来诱骗人类的灵魂。它们曾是一群爱好戏弄人类而被打入地狱的天使，数量不多，却法力强大，每一个在地狱里都算个领主。而越是厉害的恶魔越不能随便说出名字，否则很有可能就把它们召来。  
“这种级别的恶魔不会轻易离开地狱，他出现在这里，一定有什么特别的目的。我去了这周边遭到恶魔袭击的一些村庄，几乎无人生还，场面很是血腥。”哈基姆拿出一份地图，上面一个个红叉颇有规律地围在他们所在的城镇附近，看来目的非常明确。“我想它在找什么东西，而这里就是目标。”  
贾方看似冷静地听着哈基姆解释，心中却剧烈翻腾着更为复杂的情绪，他知道这些问题的答案。  
“幸存的目击者声称，攻击他们的是森林里原本一些性格温顺的恶魔和精怪。他们说，最近恶魔们变得格外大胆，甚至在深夜的城中也能看到它们的踪迹。”  
恶魔领主对亲自攻击蝼蚁般的人类毫无兴趣，它会先派出手下，制造屠杀，弄得人心惶惶，这种手法贾方是见识过的。毫无疑问，这个灯神一定是来找阿拉丁的，最近增多的恶魔一定也是因为这个缘故。  
可魅魔和灯神在地狱里住得相去甚远，它究竟为什么要来找阿拉丁？贾方突然想到，他之前曾怀疑过阿拉丁是不是得罪了什么厉害的大恶魔，才导致被追捕，这么看来，一切都解释得通了。  
“灯神可以藏在它们的油灯里，在不经意间被人类带进城里的任何一个角落，你得做好防御措施，贾方。”  
既然灯神的目标明确，那么他要做的也很简单：绝不能让阿拉丁被抓走。他可是堂堂首席猎魔神父，抓到手的猎物就是自己的，转交给别的神父或修女也不行。  
“你可以先加持一下教堂上方的圣光护罩。需要的话，这次我可以留下来和你一起对付它，你怎么看？”  
没错，就是这样。不管多强大的恶魔，只要敢惹他，他绝不会轻易放过。  
“贾方，你有什么想法？”  
这段时间就不要让阿拉丁和自己外出了，也不知道什么时候会碰上……  
“贾方？贾方？”  
贾方瞪着眼睛从魂飞天外的思绪中回过神来，眼前是眉头紧皱，用力敲了敲桌面的哈基姆。  
“你到底怎么回事？小时候就爱走神，现在怎么还这样？要是现在坐在这儿的是个恶魔，你连命都没了。”  
“我只是在想……一些方法，怎么应对这么复杂的状况。”  
“贾方兄弟，你有没有说谎我一眼就能看出来。”哈基姆抱着臂，用一种一本正经地腔调嘲讽他。“你要知道，这个灯神对你而言可是个千载难逢的机会：这次回教廷，只要你能处决一只高阶恶魔，那么你就能晋升为裁判所的大主教了。你难道忘了吗？”  
贾方恍然想起，他抓住阿拉丁的初衷是什么。是啊，他在这耽搁了这么久，差点都给忘了。可当听到“处决对象”这个词时，他第一时间想到的，竟然是“不是阿拉丁。”  
他只花了一秒就意识到了自己的私心——不行，贾方，你可是个猎魔神父，别让那个卑劣的恶魔左右你的心思意念……  
不，不对，我没有在想他。如果要成为大主教，必须稳操胜券，阿拉丁只是个高级一点的“普通魅魔”，一点分量都没有——是的，就是这样，他得抓个更有分量的猎物，阿拉丁这种货色根本彰显不了自己高超的猎魔技艺。  
灯神就很不错，就这个吧。  
他刚要开口，哈基姆突然警觉地将手指竖在唇边，示意他不要说话。  
“隔墙有耳。”  
就在贾方还以为灯神这么快就找上门来时，哈基姆已经一跃而起，猛地撞开门，以闪电般地速度拔下腰间的断矛，朝走廊上掷去。夺目的圣光瞬间凝聚在尖端，化为一柄长枪，彗星一般地飞了出去，接着拐了个弯，传来一阵稀里哗啦的声音。  
两人奔到那儿，只见阿拉丁惊魂未定地坐在一堆倒塌的木架和花瓶残片之间，矛尖悬在眉心处。  
“我只是在这儿打扫，神父！我什么都没做！”  
“别跟我撒谎！你觉得我很好糊弄？”哈基姆二话不说便揪着阿拉丁的衣领，死死地把他摁在墙上。“说！你到底是谁，是不是那个恶魔派来的！？”  
“放开他！”贾方好不容易才把愤怒的好友拽开，挡在阿拉丁面前。“冷静点，哈基姆！我们的敌人是别人，他只是一个无辜的——”  
“无辜还要偷听？这个结界已经多少年了，你从没为任何人破例！贾方，今天你必须解释清楚，他到底是谁？”  
贾方瞬间被逼入一个绝望的困境中。该死，他该怎么把“一个神父和一个恶魔住在一起”的事解释给另一个神父听？“情况一言难尽，但他……他其实是……”  
“我是个恶魔，因为我被‘占据’了。”阿拉丁突然开口。  
他瞧了一眼眼睛快瞪得掉出来的贾方，以及被杀了个措手不及的哈基姆，像是好不容易鼓足了勇气地继续说到。“我原来只是个普通人，有一天在山里救了一个人，他说……我可以实现你的愿望，我随口说了两句……他竟然变成了一个恶魔，还住到我的身体里折磨我……是贾方神父为我驱魔，他救了我。但他说被占据的人类短期之内都会是个恶魔，在外面会被不知情的神职人员伤害，就把我带了回来……”  
“为了不让那只恶魔回来伤害我，贾方神父还给我戴上了这个。”他扯下领子，露出项圈。“没有人比贾方神父对我更好了！如果您认为我的无知是不可原谅的话，那就杀了我吧。”  
这番话有几分真几分假有待考证，但他一本正经的胡说八道还真把哈基姆给唬住了，哈基姆盯着那只项圈，愤怒化为狐疑，再一点点消退。  
“你的话没有刚才那么虚伪，但这不代表你是清白的。”他收起武器，意味深长地望着贾方。“你竟然把这个东西给他用，真看不出来……一段时间没见，你倒是变了。”  
“我说过，情况一言难尽，但他不是眼下最大的问题。也谢谢你的好意，哈基姆。这次我还想单独行动，我有的是经验。”  
送走了哈基姆，贾方终于长长地舒了口气，旋即他的心中充满了愤怒。这个蠢货，他到底知不知道刚刚有多么危险？  
“好奇心会让你死得很快，阿拉丁，如果你再惹他的话。”  
既然他偷听到了什么，贾方索性拿出了那张羊皮纸。  
“认识吗？”  
“当然了，地狱里谁不认识灯神？它们可是贪婪的化身，至高的领主大人们，拥有我们想都不敢想的力量。三个愿望都是假的，你的话永远都能被找到‘灰色地带’，谁叫人类从来不看那一千零一页的契约呢？”  
阿拉丁轻松自在地笑了笑，眼睛向左瞟了一下窗外的树枝。他每次紧张的时候都会这样，很好，他果然有所隐瞒。  
“恶魔不会实现任何愿望，但我可不一样。教廷知道我要在圣井处决一个高阶恶魔，但他们并不知道这个恶魔是谁……所以，只要你帮我抓到这个灯神，用它的命来换你的，我就放你自由，如何？”

3.  
阿拉丁靠着树干，无聊地把石子一颗接一颗地扔进贾方屋子前的小喷泉里。  
这是贾方第三十次拒绝了阿拉丁要跟他一同外出的请求了，连去教堂对门的面包铺也不行。阿拉丁很苦恼，他以为自己好不容易打破了和贾方之间的隔膜，相处有了进一步的进展，现在看来，好像都是白费力气。  
那个叫哈基姆的猎魔神父给他留下了相当深刻的印象。难怪他和贾方是好朋友，两个人都一样变态。  
偷听的风险很大，但他也得到了一个相当重要的信息：Genie要来找他了。  
他是来救我出去的吧？他们已经有多久没见面了？  
想到Genie，阿拉丁既充满期待，又忧心忡忡。他期待能与这个永远关心他、世界上最独一无二的好朋友的重逢，也担心这个强大的灯神远不是贾方一介凡人能对付得了的，可偏偏贾方又是那么死心眼。  
如果情况真的变得很糟，真不知道该拦住哪一边。阿拉丁揉了揉太阳穴，一阵头疼。  
开始担心你的仇家了？还是你觉得，他真会给你机会“自由”？  
“谁在那儿？”阿拉丁吓了一跳，四处张望，可这个声音就像是随风刮过一般，一下子就从耳畔消失了。  
你会知道的，我们很快就能见面了。

这些天来，教堂里的神职人员变多了。虽然不是训练有素的猎魔神父，至少，他们的出现也能安抚人们的心。阿拉丁在围墙的两三步之外都会出现一种汗毛竖起的不适感，神圣屏障变得更厚了。

与此同时，阿拉丁开始饱受失忆症的困扰——他的记忆里开始出现空白的片段。有时候，他会不知道自己为什么站在镜子前，或是手里拿着贾方的药剂箱，还有在圣坛前手执半根点燃的蜡烛……这段空白里，他去了哪，说了什么话，做了什么事，全都如同掠过湖面的飞鸟，连残影都不曾留下。  
或许我该跟贾方说说……但他可不会在乎我这点小事。阿拉丁最终放弃了这个想法，他不想给贾方添麻烦。

这天的天气很是古怪，灿烂的阳光一下子就被不知从哪飘来的乌云遮了个严严实实，厚重的黑灰里包裹着翻涌的闪电，骤起的冷风将地上的枯叶卷得四处纷飞。阿拉丁看着贾方一副如临大敌的模样，匆匆离开屋子，连忙跟了上去。  
“你最好给我乖乖呆在这里，别钻空子。”他在离开边界的时候将阿拉丁一把推在地上，接着给屏障上了个不知什么的咒语，让阿拉丁刚一碰，就被烧伤了掌心。  
真是个无知的笨蛋！阿拉丁叫骂着，只恨自己没办法阻止他去送死。  
他就这样在院子里不安地转来转去，最后靠坐在喷泉边，试图让焦虑不安的心逐渐冷却下来。或许是他真的太累了，想着想着竟昏睡过去，一觉醒来已经是夜幕降临。  
没人来踢他一脚或者故意踩他的尾巴……阿拉丁看着并未亮起灯光的屋子，心里空空的。  
就在这时，身边的碎石块轻轻震颤了一下，大地似乎在轻轻摇晃。  
地震了吗……不，好像不是，阿拉丁仔细一看，发现竟然是整个半球状的屏障在震动，而且一下比一下猛烈。突然“轰！”的一声，有什么东西重重地砸在了他正前方无形的空气上。吓得他向后退缩。那撞击一下接着一下，像是一只重重落下的拳头，令屏障逐渐显出一条金色的裂痕，最后硬生生地砸碎一个巨大的口子。  
巨大的能量冲击掀起一阵狂风，阿拉丁下意识地伸手挡住脸，从指缝里看到一个熟悉的，许久未见的身影。  
“Genie……”  
他们两奔向彼此，紧紧相拥。阿拉丁是如此想念这个温暖的怀抱，他几乎要喜极而泣。他在地狱里能感受到的仅有的温情，让他心中一直挂念着的，就是他独一无二的灯神朋友。  
“我很抱歉，孩子，我来迟了，让你受了很多委屈，”Genie轻轻地抚摸着他微微颤抖的肩胛骨，这里本该伸出双翼，是恶魔最柔软的一处地方。“那个神父很是麻烦，要把他引开可真不容易，现在街上很混乱，他不会注意到我们的。”  
“那些事……果然是你……”他当然不会指责和干涉Genie，只是想到每个人类的脆弱的生命逝去，善良的魅魔总会感到心下一沉。  
“孩子，我生来就是个恶魔，请原谅我无法同你一般心怀善意……现在快走吧！趁他无法脱身，你很快就能自由了。”  
Genie拉住了他的手，可阿拉丁犹豫不定地站在那。  
这就能……逃离了？他一直以来都想逃跑，可如今机会就摆在眼前，他的心中却产生了一种异样的不舍。  
“你在想什么，孩子？别再浪费时间了！”Genie焦急催促着。  
正当阿拉丁还在思考“要不要就此离开贾方神父”，只见身边弥漫起一阵不知哪儿飘来的猩红迷雾，伴着阵阵浓郁的玫瑰花香，周围的一切都被遮掩，连Genie的声音也远去，仿佛他被拉入了另一个世界。  
突然，一双手从身后伸出，阿拉丁还来不及尖叫，就被捂住嘴拽进了迷雾深处。  
片刻之后Genie的呼唤声从远方传来，阿拉丁睁开眼，发现自己倒在地上。他试图动弹，却发现有什么东西缠在了他的四肢，带着刺，扎进他的皮肤里……是玫瑰的荆棘藤。  
他的眼前蒙了一层淡淡的红色，像是从湖中隔着水面向外看。他试图回应Genie的呼唤，却发现连张嘴都做不到。  
他看到“自己”伸出手，看了看还有些不大灵活的关节，仿佛那是一个陌生的灵魂在适应不属于它的身体，那感觉很熟悉，像是藏在身体深处的一股力量，很久以来一直在沉睡，直到今日才苏醒过来……  
完美。这便是我等待已久的时刻……阿拉丁听着耳边响起的低语，突然睁大了眼睛。  
不。

4.  
“事不宜迟，我们快走吧。”  
望着行为突然变得有些异常的阿拉丁，Genie先是一愣，用难以置信的目光上下打量，接着心照不宣地笑了笑。  
“噢，原来是你啊……你把那孩子怎么了？”  
“只是让他好好睡一觉而已，他太软弱了，关键时刻会坏事。你怕我伤害他？”  
Genie没再说什么，可阿拉丁却觉得他在一瞬间疏远了很多，冷淡得像只是个普通朋友——他知道现在说话的并不是我，他还是关心我的，我必须夺回身体的控制权……阿拉丁试图动动身子，只感觉到藤蔓缠得更紧了。  
你违背了你的诺言，人类，你要为此付出代价。  
不是那样的！阿拉丁在心中焦急地大喊，他不断向阿里王子解释着，感受那股沉默而安静的怒火焚烧着身躯，可无论他怎么说，对方都毫无反应。  
他的担忧很快应验了。一个在庭院巡夜的修士发现了二人的踪影，正要上前盘问，还没等他的手从后方碰到阿拉丁的肩头，便捂着血流不止的脖颈倒在地上死去——魅魔用锋利的尾尖在眨眼间轻而易举地划开了人类的喉咙。  
阿拉丁惊恐地瞪大了眼，他看着这一切，却动弹不得。  
“其实你没必要那么做的，殿下，你本可以和那孩子一样的……”  
他说不清Genie脸上是怎样的表情，惋惜，无奈，漠然的，意料之中，或许还有心痛。  
“如你所言，我生来就是个恶魔，我对人类的善意早已被耗尽了。”  
阿拉丁猜不透阿里王子的想法，但他们共用着同一个躯体，他能感同身受他的每一种情绪。阿拉丁知道那些往事，他知道他为何会伤痕累累地来到他的屋子前，最后痛苦地死去……可那并不能成为认同他厌恶每一个人类的理由。  
他们已经来到了教堂的前庭，距离成功近在咫尺。不知怎么的，阿拉丁竟突然想到了贾方，那个纠缠不休的神父，他会在哪里对抗恶魔？他会发现自己不见了吗？他会意识到这一切都是Genie的计划吗？……  
敞开的雕花铁门突然轰的一声合上了。  
“晚上好，先生们。你们是想来祷告，还是忏悔？”  
那个冰冷而令人厌烦的声音令阿拉丁的心脏猛地剧烈跳动。  
“都不是，我们只想离开。”Genie不动声色地将他护在身后。  
“我主仁慈，垂爱任何踏入此地的人，无论信仰和种族。我的意思是……你们不必如此急着赶回地狱。”贾方不紧不慢地走了过来，若不是看到袍摆处的磨损和染着黯淡干涸的血迹，这副轻松而沉稳的模样不会让任何人相信他刚刚所经历的战斗。“看来你比我更快抓到了灯神，真可惜，如果你不是个恶魔的话，我会考虑传授你猎魔技能……给我他的神灯，你就自由了。”  
他的话令阿里王子不由得大笑起来。  
“你说了给我自由，却从没说过放我走之后不会再抓我一次。贾方神父，你竟然用恶魔的伎俩对付一个恶魔，真是令我刮目相看。”  
“我承认我对付恶魔的手段是有些卑鄙，但我从不骗人。阿拉丁，我说到做到，你知道这一点的。”  
“是的，我的确知道，你傲慢无礼，自大狂妄，和天堂所有的信徒一样虚伪！你不知道我忍你有多久了，贾方，为了满足私欲，你把我当成了什么？冥河边的荡妇，地狱来的婊子？或许我应该让你的上帝看看，你的灵魂到底有多么肮脏。”  
阿里王子似乎是要有意激怒贾方，心满意足地大肆羞辱了他一番。就连Genie也惊呆了——不得不说，这听上去真的很爽。  
“……没想到你这么讨厌我，阿拉丁。”贾方若有所思了一会儿。“我还以为你会喜欢我上次为你做的苹果派。”  
“你哪儿都令我感到恶心，神父，我只想看到你去死。”  
没什么好说的，一场恶战不可避免地开始了。阿拉丁从未见识过阿里王子战斗的模样，他很勇敢，凌厉，毫不留情，舞动的长鞭在空中呼啸——如果不是为了适应一副新的躯体，他能够发挥出更强大的力量。而Genie更多地则是在保护他，他能够凭空唤起一阵蓝色的沙尘，作为肢体的延伸，一双巨手或巨拳狠狠地砸向对方。  
当然贾方也不是好欺负的，圣光是他最强大的武器和护盾，成为遇到致命一击时的屏障，他相当了解恶魔的每一个招式，总能在恰当地时机闪身躲过。即便是艾格也包裹在一团光芒中，不时阻挡或造成干扰。他的确是最优秀的猎魔神父，在与两位恶魔的战斗中不居下风——只是这局势没有维持多久，他终究是个人类，双拳难敌四手，动作逐渐慢了下来，体力也有些不支。而同样的状况也出现在阿里王子身上，刚刚苏醒使得他几乎无法发挥出什么力量，而陌生的躯体也并不好操控，他的动作开始频频出现不协调的破绽。与此同时阿拉丁发觉自己的意识越发清醒，藤蔓在慢慢凋谢，他的每一次挣扎都会变得更有力，而阿里王子对身体的控制也越发困难。终于，在与贾方的“里应外合”之下，成功地让贾方抓住一个稍纵即逝的时机，将他逼入一个早已设好的法阵中，光铸的锁链瞬间缠住了四肢，强大的圣光之力让仍旧虚弱的王子痛苦地跪倒在地，这对于他的伤害实在是太大了。  
“是我高估你了，看来你也不过如此。”贾方用剑抵住他的喉咙，居高临下地审视着。  
“你……你是怎么发现的？”  
“这还不容易吗？就凭他那贫瘠的想象力，哪里能想到那么多辱骂我的漂亮话？‘混蛋神父’对他的脑子而言已经是极限了。”  
听了这番话，阿里王子竟哑口无言。  
“此外，我从来没有给阿拉丁做过苹果派，因为他讨厌苹果。”贾方露出了一副得胜者的笑意。“你看，我可比你想象中地更了解他。现在，立刻从他的身体里滚出去，别让我再看到你。”  
如果现在面前有一面镜子的话，阿拉丁一定会发现自己的脸红了，他把脸颊那股有点发热的感觉归结于对贾方欺负他的恼怒。这没心没肺的坏家伙转头就提着剑去砍Genie，仿佛去送死的心一刻也停不下。  
阿拉丁气得不行，不断地凝聚力量，奋力拔开缠在身上的藤条，配合着法阵不断消耗阿里王子的意识，最终好不容易夺回了身体的控制权——当他真正醒来，主动让胸腔里充盈着冰凉的夜风，眼前繁星点点的黑夜如此清晰明了，不再蒙着那层淡红时，阿拉丁头一次觉得，“真实”的感觉实在是难以言喻的好。  
他的第一反应便是爬起来去找贾方——神父拄着剑单膝跪地，气喘吁吁，看样子经历了一场艰难的苦战。但更令阿拉丁意想不到的是，他面前的草地上正静静地躺着一只精致的黄铜油灯。  
阿拉丁无比震惊地望着贾方，为了保护自己，他竟然连如此强大的灯神都击败了。  
疲惫不堪的神父艰难地拖着身子站起来，还没走两步就差点要摔倒，阿拉丁赶紧上前扶住。看着遍布的伤痕和晕染在长袍各处破口上的血迹，阿拉丁只觉得一阵心痛，紧紧拥住了他。伤口上紧紧的压迫感令神父吃疼地低喘，他没有直接推开，只是斥责他别压在自己身上。  
“把它收好带回去，明天我会叫哈基姆来商量怎么处置。”  
哈基姆！阿拉丁这才意识到问题有多严重。如果贾方叫来那个猎魔神父，那么困在神灯中的Genie怕是再难有脱身的机会……看来贾方说的是真的，他的确是要用灯神来代替他，作为送去圣井处决的恶魔。  
“别担心，明天我会让你去其他地方，暂时躲开他。你自由了——至少是现在，我不会处死你。”贾方看到了阿拉丁眉宇间的忧愁，试图安抚他。  
但阿拉丁担心的哪里还是自己的安危？他决不能让贾方那么做！思来想去，他想起贾方的屋子后方，那片林地的边缘有一处海边悬崖，那或许是个不错的选择……于是他决定先捡起神灯，假意顺服。接着走到半路时，突然猛地撞开贾方，夺过神灯，张开翅膀飞向空中——当然他没能飞多远，脖颈上的项圈变成一块烧红的烙铁，滚烫无比的温度令他几乎晕死，一头栽在悬崖的草地上。  
“你在发什么疯？！快点把它给我！”  
“你不可以伤害他，神父！他，他是……”阿拉丁抱紧了怀里的神灯，看着被点燃了熊熊怒火的贾方向他逼近，不断地向后缩着身子。“你可以换另一个恶魔，谁都可以！但不可以是他！”  
“阿拉丁，听着，让我把它交给教廷，你就自由了，这不是你一直想要的吗？”  
贾方试图耐心地解释，但阿拉丁的固执再一次让他失望。  
“对不起，神父。我不能让你伤害Genie……他是我唯一的朋友……”  
说完，他摩擦了神灯，伴着一阵蓝色的烟雾升起，阿拉丁用力将神灯向远方的漆黑的海面扔去。  
这一幕简直令贾方发了疯，他怒吼着冲上来，抓住阿拉丁的脖子摁在地上，力气之大仿佛恨不得将他直接掐死。  
“你为了他连自由都可以不要？……好，好，很好。既然你这么想替他去死，我就成全你。”

4.  
一盆刺骨的冷水当头泼下，冻得刚刚失去意识的阿拉丁瞬间醒了过来，他的嘴唇因为失血而发紫，脸上也毫无血色，浑身颤抖着说不出话来。  
他已经不记得自己晕过去第几次，而贾方又换了第几种方法折磨他。刚刚他被用圣水泡过的铁块烫坏了背上的一大片肌肤，又被用锤子砸碎了翅膀上的每一处关节，现在又被灌了不知道什么药剂，只感觉整个地窖如冰窟般寒冷，连正常的水温都能让他产生冻伤的痛感。  
痛，真的很痛。除了疼痛他没有任何别的感受。  
贾方到现在为止一句话也没说，他扔掉手里抽断的第三根鞭子，粗暴地拽住阿拉丁的头发，把他拖到另一个刑具旁边——牢房里到处都染着这只可怜魅魔的鲜血，它奄奄一息的模样并未让神父心生垂怜，反而招来更残暴的虐待。  
他一定是对我和Genie的关系有什么错误的猜测。阿拉丁心想，但他一言不发，既没有求饶也没有解释。他放走了Genie，这是他对不起贾方，因此没什么好辩解的。但就是这样令贾方心中的误会更甚，阿拉丁越是沉默，他越是要发了狠地蹂躏。  
“我再给你最后一次解释的机会，他到底是什么人。”  
“我说了，Genie是我最好的朋友……仅此而已。”  
阿拉丁的脸颊上立刻挨了重重地一耳光，扇得他头晕眼花。他知道自己的解释是没用的，贾方只想听自己想的那个答案，然后继续折磨他。  
“不忠不贞的罪人要为背叛付出代价。”  
三角木马削尖了的背部把阿拉丁彻底吓坏了——如果说之前那些只是生不如死的话，那么这个简直就能要了他的命。为惩罚色欲而设计的刑具，对于色欲化身的魅魔而言，会有比其他的更有杀伤力。他终于开始抓着神父的衣袖苦苦哀求，却并不能让他免于刑罚。  
当他被按着肩膀坐下去的那一刻，魅魔发出了此生最凄厉而惨痛的哀嚎，仿佛圣水涂抹过的刀刃一寸寸地切割着最隐秘最娇嫩的肌肤。柔软而娇艳的玫瑰花瓣被锋锐的铁钉无情地划烂，毫无怜悯地扔在地上碾碎；脆弱的蝶蛹被狠狠剥开，还未成型的蝴蝶就被捏碎了双翼，在极致的绝望与痛苦中被迫等待死亡的到来；腥红的浪潮在身下蔓延开，凝成一朵妖艳至极的花朵，在绽放的那一刻，吸尽他的最后一丝气息……  
惨遭虐待的魅魔终于经不住肉体与精神上的双重折磨，彻底昏死过去。

温暖而不过分炫目的阳光洒在阿拉丁的脸颊上，他睁开眼，只见自己安稳地躺在柔软的床榻上，衣衫整齐，身上没有一丁点伤口和疼痛。清风袭来，吹起薄纱做的窗帘，一个熟悉的身影坐在床边等着他醒来，是贾方。  
惊慌失措的阿拉丁连忙从床上弹坐了起来，紧握着他的手。他一个劲地道歉，向他解释自己和Genie只是朋友，他不求原谅，也愿意一直被囚禁，只求贾方不要伤害他最好的朋友。  
“嘘……我知道你的委屈，也明白你的难处。”贾方只是用手指轻轻点在他的唇上，语气温柔异常。“只是我的确需要给教廷一个答复……毕竟我已经告诉他们，我抓到了一个高阶恶魔。”  
“这世上还有很多作恶多端的恶魔，我们！……我会陪你找到它的！许多无辜的人类都被残害了……我们要帮助他们。”  
他倚在贾方的怀中，任由对方一下接着一下抚着他的头发，然而下一秒却听到了令他不寒而栗的笑声。  
“你不止背叛了承诺，还为了一个神父残害同胞。看来你要付出的代价可要比想象中的多啊，人类。”  
阿拉丁惊恐地推开他，环顾四周，这才失望地发觉一切都是梦境。是啊，真正的贾方怎么会这么温柔地抱着他呢？  
“你用这副模样是来羞辱我吗，王子殿下？如果这就是你的目的，那么你成功了。”  
“你把我想得如此卑劣，这可真让我伤心，阿拉丁。如果不是我暂时封闭了你的意识，让他停手，怕是你就见不到明天的太阳了。我又救了你一命，难道你不该感谢我？”  
“我本不想干预，然而你现在的所作所为已经严重与地狱的法则相悖。但是，鉴于你今天的表现，我决定再给你一个机会——第一个选择，只要你决定从此不再喜欢那个神父，忘掉他，我就有办法让你逃出去，永远都不会被他抓住。”  
见阿拉丁抿紧嘴唇一言不发，揪紧了被子，阿里王子笑了笑，仿佛早已料到了他的回应。“不要？嗯，看来这个的确对你来说有点难……第二个选择，让他也爱上你，从此我便不会再来打扰你们，如何？”  
阿拉丁不可置信地瞪大了眼，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“我想我已经很公平了，至少我给予你自由选择的权利。就目前的情况来看，我相信第二个对你而言更容易些，毕竟对魅魔而言，勾引和诱惑不是最擅长的吗？如果他对你一点感觉也没有，又怎会如此震怒？”  
“当然，你也可以选择不接受或失败，而下场就是，你会成为一个既不被天堂接纳，也不为地狱容忍的叛徒，即便是在人间，一旦人类发现你是个恶魔，他们也会对你心怀恐惧和憎恨。即便是茉莉和Genie也不会帮你，这个世界上不会再有你的容身之所。明白了吗？”  
他还有选择吗？阿拉丁重重地叹了口气。曾经，他的心底对贾方是有那么一丝不切实际的渴望，却从未期盼过将它付诸现实。阿里王子说的没错，没人能比魅魔更知晓情欲，可阿拉丁却觉得，真正的爱情是不能靠这些手段获得的。  
“或许你该试着从‘坦诚’开始。” 看他似乎沉浸在纠结的艰难之中，阿里王子又再给了一个“好心”的建议。

阿拉丁再一次睁开眼睛，这下他很确定不是在梦里了：他的脸颊贴在冰冷的地板上，嘴里还有浓浓的血腥味，阴冷潮湿的地牢让他忍不住打了个哆嗦，却浑身疼得生不如死。  
他的每一根骨头都像是被打断了一样，被圣水烫伤的伤口化了脓，下半身仿佛被撕成了两半。仅有的窗口投进来一点点阳光，大概已经是中午了，没有食物和水，他大概清醒不了多久，而这次再睡过去，下一次再醒来，怕是又要迎接新一轮的折磨。  
贾方可不会这么轻易放过他。阿拉丁想起了刚刚的梦，说来好笑，他竟然忘了阿里王子那项独一无二的本领——“无人曾见过他的真容，他会化作内心深处最深的渴望，所思即所欲，所见即所爱。”  
现在他和贾方之间最大的麻烦就是解开误会，“坦诚”就是钥匙。想到这里，阿拉丁决定聚集起仅有的一丝力量，从身上撕下了一块小小的紫色灵魂碎片——这不能补充什么能量，却蕴含着拥有者的记忆，然后将它丢在一旁。这举动耗尽了他所有的力气，令他再次陷入无边的昏迷之中。

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

1.  
连续数日的瓢泼大雨和阴沉得仿佛不存在太阳的天空是月河镇1的雨季最鲜明的特征，恶劣的天气和困难的出行让人们心情烦躁，这其中就包括街口面包铺的老板娘——这已经是她这个月第四次被偷了。她的钱柜完好无损，面包倒是丢了好几个。现在的小偷都怎么回事，世道艰难成这样了吗，连在这种天气都要出来行窃？气得她站在门口，冲着大街上的行人骂骂咧咧。  
当然她并未注意到那个躲在小巷之间的黑影——目送她回屋后，阿拉丁掏出了藏在斗篷里，还有些热度的面包，就着雨水啃了起来。他有些愧疚，因此每次只偷最便宜、品质最差和快要过期的黑面包。  
口感非常糟糕，但至少能填饱肚子一小段时间。他最近饿得很快，越吃越不饱，口干舌燥的，还浑身发痒。或许下一次他该“拜访”的就是鸟嘴医生们了。  
大雨丝毫没有要减缓的样子。无家可归的男孩裹紧了身上的斗篷，确保兜帽把脑袋遮得严严实实的，缩在某个屋檐下并未被雨淋到的小角落里。这一带的人对流浪汉和孤儿习以为常，不会有人注意到他。  
望着眼前一摊聚集的小水洼，阿拉丁望着水中的倒影。里面映出一位目光怅然的男孩，脸蛋虽然脏兮兮的，却掩不住出色的容貌。若是细看便能发现最独特动人的部分：那一双暗红的瞳孔。  
他的记忆回到数日前。

湖中倒影吓坏了阿拉丁，他瘫坐在堆积的枯枝与落叶之间，惊恐地向后退去。  
那是什么？那是……他现在的模样吗？阿拉丁哆哆嗦嗦地碰了碰额头，发现那儿真的长出了一节奇怪的角，吓得缩回了手。  
那种如碾碎全身的骨头又重新拼接再一起的剧痛，随着他的苏醒慢慢散去。他无法看到皮下的肌骨，却能清晰地感觉到，它们发生了什么难以置信的变化。  
他迟疑不定又胆怯地爬到湖边，看清了那如镜面般平静的湖面上所映出的容颜时，他彻底明白了，自己到底发生了什么。  
他被阿里王子变成了一个恶魔。

阿拉丁最终还是和生活了十几年的小屋说了再见，他不能继续留在这儿了。这里离小镇不算远，隔三差五就会有货车、商贾和旅人经过，如果让人们看到一个恶魔住在附近，他一定会被烧死。  
更何况，镇子上最惦记他的也就是卫兵和被他偷过东西的商贩了。阿拉丁想起了一些他曾帮助过的人，他的一些好朋友，他多么想跟他们道别……可他做不到。他见过镇上的神父在广场中央杀死恶魔的场面，人们厌恶并恐惧这些地狱来的脏东西。谁又会相信他的故事呢？一个好心的男孩救了一个落难的恶魔，然后被变成了恶魔？阿拉丁从未觉得像此刻这般孤立无援。  
当日他在湖边醒来时，在地上捡到了一张字条。那是阿里王子留给他的，上面写着“前往奇迹之洞，寻找三个愿望。”阿拉丁并不知道这是什么意思，但他他现在只需要有人来告诉他这一切是怎么回事，而或许这就是线索。可奇迹之洞到底是个什么地方？他从未听过，只得一路流浪，躲开人烟，毫无头绪的寻找这个可能给他答案的目的地。  
或许是因为长途跋涉，阿拉丁时常又渴又饿，野果和泉水并不能果腹，他只能冒险去城镇里偷东西——这是他引以为傲的一项技能。但问题很快随之而来：他总是饿得很快，食量也变得不正常，哪怕吃下小臂那么粗的面包棒，没过多久也会饿得难受，胃一阵阵地抽疼。  
不仅如此，明明正值潮湿的雨季，他的皮肤却日渐脱水干燥，而下身的某个部位……阿拉丁发现那儿出现了一些难于启齿的变化，伴随产生的是一种无法摆脱的空虚感，他渴望什么东西来触碰，来抚摸，来填满，夜晚变得愈发冰冷难熬，他甚至看到一个路过的人便会不由自主地产生这种想法……不，这太放荡羞耻了。阿拉丁蜷缩在角落里，抱紧身子，拼命地摇摇头，却悲哀地发现，这个肮脏的念头最近逐渐占据了他的脑海。  
转机发生在一个雨夜。那时他正一座墓穴里过夜。这座墓穴宽敞而冰冷，雕饰考究，还有序地摆放着不少陪葬器皿。除了“屋主”有些恐怖之外，对阿拉丁而言，倒也算是个遮风避雨的好地方，他已经在这儿住了好几天了。  
两个闯入者惊动了累得快要睡着的他。通过衣着，阿拉丁认出他们是盗墓贼，这就能解释他们为什么出现在这儿的原因了。深夜的暴雨越下越大，这两人就靠着墙角坐下，并且也注意到缩在一边的阿拉丁。或许觉得对方也只是个亡命之徒，二人并没有理会他。但阿拉丁的心跳却猛然加速，一种没有由来的恐慌瞬间侵袭了他，可他并不知道那意味着什么，只是忐忑不安地闭上了眼睛。  
他睡得并不好，一阵金属碰撞的声音弄醒了他。阿拉丁睁眼便看到两个盗墓贼正趁着他睡着时大肆破坏墓穴，粗鲁地掀翻器皿，还找到了不少宝贝。不仅如此，阿拉丁还能听到他们之间压低了声音的对话，大概在讨论什么“要不要把这个目击的可怜路人给杀了”。这把他吓得不轻，他想悄悄爬起来溜走，却被眼尖的窃贼发现，扑上来一把压住了他。  
阿拉丁的心脏仿佛要从喉咙里跳了出来，他被摁在石棺上，斗篷滑了下来，露出了面容。锋利的刀子架在脖颈上，他不断求饶。奇怪的是，在他说话的时候，这两个人似乎并没有在仔细听他说话，而是呆呆地望着他因惊慌而瞪大了的眼睛，像是被什么东西给吸住了神智般。就在阿拉丁注意到了这种异样时，压在他身上的这人突然像是疯了一般，猛地撕开了他胸前的衣物。  
如果说还有什么能够被称之为噩梦的话，那莫过于此刻了。又饿又累的阿拉丁根本没有力气推开压在身上的人，在对方看来，这种软绵绵的抗拒跟欲拒还迎没什么差别。这是个糟糕的暗示，他的哀求和哭喊在无人的郊外根本毫无用处。  
他们对待阿拉丁纤弱的手腕就像扭断一把树枝那样粗鲁，反扭压在他身后。洒在地上的金币对他们失去了吸引力，仿佛这个被他们肆意抚摸的漂亮身躯才是无价之宝。阿拉丁并不是没有对付过对他图谋不轨的混蛋，但这一次，他真的什么也做不了。  
那个他刻意隐藏的秘密被发现了，这是必然发生的。恶魔的力量让他的下身生出了一个雌穴，如同一朵隐秘的深粉色玫瑰，娇嫩柔软而充满诱惑。两个暴徒显然从未见过，他们用粗鄙下流的言辞赞叹着这奇妙而惊人的构造，迫不及待地脱掉了裤子，然后狠狠肏了进去。  
在墓地里被陌生人压在打开的石棺上狠肏显然是一种匪夷所思又痛苦不堪的经历。多年之后阿拉丁依然清楚地记得这一晚发生的事，他记得太清楚了，那种痛不欲生的折磨，真实而残忍地切割着他的身体和心灵。这是他的初夜，这对于两个贫穷的盗墓贼而言可是从来没享受过的体验——那些他们付得起的廉价妓女下面又肮脏又松弛，时间到了还一脚踹下床，根本不值那个价。而现在可不一样，谁会来救这个可怜的漂亮男孩呢？夜还很长，他们可是精力旺盛，玩到第二天也不嫌累。  
可怜的男孩并没有做过多的挣扎，他放弃了抵抗，情愿任由侵犯也想要活下去——这个世界上有什么比命更重要呢？恍惚间，阿里王子的话似乎在耳畔响起，这就是他许诺的自由吗？把他的生活变得一片混乱，将他孤零零的丢进一个充满危险与伤害的世界里？  
或许命运在捉弄够了这个男孩后，依然怜爱他。当阿拉丁绝望地等待着侵犯结束时，他感到这两人射在了身体里，随之而来的竟是一种难以言喻的感受——一阵汇集在腹部的热流，浇灌了他浑身的肌骨，顺势攀上，仿佛逢春的枯木获得新生，唤醒了一股沉睡在身体中的神秘力量。他不再虚弱无力，仿佛这一刻才彻底醒了过来。  
感官重新变得敏锐的男孩发现了这一点，欣喜地感受着体内的变化，他似乎有足够的力量能够推开伤害他的人了，不，还不够……如果他的反抗不成功，只会招来变本加厉的折磨。聪明的男孩有了一个大胆的猜测，他故作顺从地扭了扭被摁住的腰，发出一两声享受的低吟。果不其然，两个盗墓贼以为这个浪荡的猎物真的被肏上了瘾，又或者说，哪里抵得住这般诱惑？很快便缴械投降，却没料到这正是他们最严重的错误。  
怒火在阿拉丁的血脉中奔涌，沸腾。火焰般炽热的高温汇集在额头、指尖、肩胛骨与尾椎，任由那股力量点燃了身体。瞬间张开的双翼猛然释放出一股冲击，阿拉丁转过身来，明亮的闪电划破夜空，随着一声雷鸣，两个倒霉蛋显然非常恐惧于那投在墙上，将他们彻底笼罩的恶魔黑影，以及他们所看到的一切。阿拉丁没有给他们任何反应的机会，他一拳揍翻了一个冲上来的家伙，并且抓住另一个还来不及逃跑的，拎着他的脖子砸出了墓穴的彩窗。  
无助的虚弱，燥热与空虚消失得无影无踪，他安全了。惊魂未定的阿拉丁跪坐在地上，他看着还有些颤抖的双手，指节修长而骨节突兀，那并不是一个人类应有的手。借着又一道闪电投出的轮廓，他细细地抚摸了额上多出的尖角，身后的长尾和包裹着黑棕色皮肤的双翼，还有被粘液弄脏的雌穴……阿拉丁第一次觉得，这些多出来的部位仿佛与生俱来般，如此完美地契合着他的身体。  
一阵令人不安的阴风吹来，阿拉丁警觉地盯着那口发出怪声的石棺，紧接着他看到了惊悚而恐怖的一幕：两具还没腐烂干净的尸骨坐了起来，其中一具还冲他歪了歪只剩下半边的脑袋。  
“啊，年轻的恶魔，感谢你帮我们赶走了那些讨厌的人类，他们总是来打扰我和我的妻子。能麻烦你帮我们把棺材合上吗？我们已经老得骨质疏松了……”  
年轻的……恶魔？

阿拉丁从这段意外的经历里获得了一个有用的线索：石棺里的老夫妇告诉了他奇迹之洞的大概方向，据说里面藏着一个无所不能的恶魔，他的心地不错，愿意为每个在人间碰到麻烦的地狱居民提供帮助。  
“看样子你遇到了什么困难，孩子，你可以试着找他帮忙，他可好心啦。”  
或许他能给我想要的答案……阿拉丁回望了一眼那已经被他远远甩在身后的墓园，清晨的阳光已经渐渐普照大地，是时候继续行程了。  
至少他现在已经有了一个目标。每当想起那一夜的经历，阿拉丁便感到着实讽刺。死人比活人更善良，而活人竟比恶魔更歹毒。  
他在月河镇徘徊了好几天，奇迹之洞就在这附近，可他缺乏进一步的线索。体内的能量消耗得很快，没几天他便褪回人类的模样，从某种程度上来说，这是好事，但同时也意味着，如果不能够及时得到“补充”，那么再遇到危险，兴许就没那么幸运了。  
只是一想起要用“那种”方式，阿拉丁实在难以接受。  
雨没过多久便停了。就在阿拉丁思考着下一步该怎么做时，只听身后有人叫住了他。  
“阿拉丁？是你吗？”  
是个少女。阿拉丁差点没被吓一大跳，仔细一听却有些熟悉。当看到对方的脸时更是立刻想起来——那是艾丽莎，他曾经居住的小镇的镇长之女，自童年起，就是他最好的朋友。  
阿拉丁并不知道她是怎么出现在这儿的，他很紧张，这不是和好友团聚的恰当时机。只是艾丽莎不断关切地询问又令他有些招架不住，心中泛起一阵小小的宽慰和欣喜。艾丽莎虽然是个富家千金，却亲切大方，温柔体贴，从不因为身份和阶级看不起阿拉丁，也常常不顾家人的阻拦与阿拉丁玩耍，直到因为被父亲送去了另一座大城市，才没了联系。  
“你看起来很糟糕，是遇到了什么麻烦吗？来吧，让我来帮你。”  
经不住艾丽莎的再三相邀，阿拉丁最终还是与她同去了落脚的旅舍。热情的少女一路上拉着他讲个不停，还给他安排了最好的房间。柔软的床榻，干净的衣服和舒适的热水澡……一切美好得几乎让阿拉丁感到不真实。但长时间紧绷的精神最终还是松懈了下来，他实在是太累了，或许这个世界上，还是有那么一两个愿意对他好的人。  
唯一不大和谐的画面，大概就是艾丽莎的那只白猫了。阿拉丁不记得她养过动物，这只猫咪在艾丽莎找到他时便一直跟在主人身边，一见到他便龇牙咧嘴地嘶叫，弓着身子竖起尾巴，恨不得扑在阿拉丁的脸上挠几道。这让阿拉丁在晚餐时坐立难安，他不知道这只猫为什么会对他怀有如此巨大的敌意。  
“我很想知道你到底发生了什么，难道连最好的朋友也不能说吗？”  
借着几杯苹果酒的微微醉意，阿拉丁终于向艾丽莎吐露了一切。他无意间救了一个落难的少年，却没想到他是个恶魔，还改变了自己……阿拉丁知道这听上去难以置信，但这一路上他所承受的委屈和痛苦实在是无法继续忍受，他不知道自己还能够承受多久。此刻的他更需要的是依靠而不是答案。  
“说起来，你这些年都去了那里，又是怎么来到月河镇，在那条巷子里找到我的？”  
艾丽莎的答案模棱两可，似乎在逃避问题。阿拉丁的目光无意间落在桌子的对面，突然发现了一个奇怪的现象：自己盘子里的食物和杯中的酒早已经吃喝干净，而艾丽莎那边却丝毫未动，她一口都没吃。  
直觉告诉他有什么不对劲，他急忙起身，头脑却一阵眩晕，视野中的景象变得模糊。艾丽莎美丽耀眼的金发似乎融在一团光里，一道光圈浮现在她的头顶，那光芒越发刺眼，灼痛了阿拉丁的眼睛。  
“你是……你到底是谁……”  
“我当然是你最好的朋友啊，阿拉丁。”看着他无力地倒在地上，艾丽莎笑着来到他身边，随行的还有那只白猫。“现在我就来回答你的问题：我的爸爸送我去了教廷，我当了一名猎魔修女，而来到月河镇的原因，就是来抓像你这样的恶魔的。”

阿拉丁的手臂很是酸痛，他已经被这样吊起来了很久。他不禁怀疑或许再过一段时间，他的手就要废掉了。  
地牢里黑影憧憧，来自火把的昏暗光线映照在墙壁上那些滴着黑血的刑具，毛骨悚然的气氛令人根本想象不到这样一个恐怖的地方竟然就在修道院的地下。  
阿拉丁被他最好的朋友抓住了，艾丽莎是阿拉丁碰到的第一个猎魔圣职者，阿拉丁是艾丽莎抓住的第一只恶魔，他们两都很年轻，只不过艾丽莎更胜一筹——用谎言的方式。  
他怎么也想不到，曾经最好的朋友，竟然给他设下关切和温暖所伪装的陷阱。有时候反目成仇并不需要复杂的理由，只是阿拉丁情愿对方正面冲着他吐口水，辱骂他，也不要欺骗、撕碎他的信任。  
和她的那群修女同僚们一样，艾丽莎气质优雅、美丽迷人，但那不是给阿拉丁展现的一面，尤其是在撕破伪装后，她留给阿拉丁的只有伤害和羞辱。  
身上的伤口结痂得很快，但新的伤口会更快出现。皮肉上的创伤会止血，心里的创伤却不会。自从得知那只强大的恶魔能够实现三个愿望后，阿拉丁时常会想自己的愿望。如今，他很希望许一个愿，受伤之后不会再感到痛苦。  
再一次奇迹般的，他的心声似乎被听到了。  
一天夜里，修女们将他从笼子里抓了出来，要他带路去引出一个住在奇迹之洞里的恶魔。看着她们手上位置精确的地图，阿拉丁一时不知道高兴还是惊讶，他苦苦寻求的地方，竟然以这样的方式找到了。  
一行人在午夜时分来到了一片密林的深处。这一路上阿拉丁的脑袋里每时每刻都在飞速思考着各种逃跑的方法，然而修女们心思缜密，没给他找到任何一个钻空子的机会，每个人的小动物都紧盯着他不放——阿拉丁猜测，这些猎魔修女使用动物来感知恶魔，这便能解释为什么艾丽莎会在如此隐蔽的巷子里找到他，原来所谓的帮助从一开始就是圈套。  
她们停在了一片茂密的荆棘丛前，道路似乎在这里就被截断了。荆棘丛前有一块布满青苔的石板，她们将阿拉丁推了过去，当他一踩上去，似乎出发了什么机关，拦路的锋利荆棘顷刻化为尘埃，露出一个被隐藏的巨大洞口，被雕刻成一座张着血盆大口的狮头模样，深处还闪着异样的金光。这场面令修女们惊喜不已，她们似乎早已知道了奇迹之洞的位置，却苦于无法进入，今天终于成功了。  
她们的喜悦没有持续多久，洞内的景象令人不安。随着不断深入，狭长的甬道里出现了一座座姿势各异的人形沙雕，有的向外逃窜，有的抱头躲闪，有的举起武器对抗着什么——它们太过于精致，甚至连面部的恐惧也细致入微，时间似乎在它们的身上凝结了。  
阿拉丁想起小时候曾听过一个关于蛇发女妖的传说，这让他有种不祥的预感。  
顺着一路散落在地的金币和小宝石，最终，在洞穴的最深处，一座座堆积成山的金银珠宝映入眼帘，阿拉丁被眼前的景象所震撼，他猜想，这儿的财宝一定能买下好几座王国。  
好几个修女也按捺不住，捡起一些精致的首饰端详。但艾丽莎并没有被这些东西诱惑，她逼迫阿拉丁在这成片的黄金之海中找到一盏金闪闪的油灯——这跟大海捞针有什么差别，他要上哪儿找去？  
“如果你找不到就得死在这儿，我会折断你的角，撕烂你的翅膀，切掉你的尾巴，然后让你在圣水里融化，听见了吗？”  
话音刚落，一阵不知从哪儿吹来的，比她的威胁更毛骨悚然的阴风瞬间熄灭了所有的火光，一时间，黑暗笼罩了整座洞窟。紧接着有什么东西一阵阵地掠过阿拉丁的皮肤——是沙子，洞窟里竟然起了一阵沙尘暴。修女们顿时乱了阵脚，而当风暴过去后，火光重新亮起，阿拉丁惊讶地发现，他的身边只剩下了艾丽莎，远处传来清晰的回音，是那些修女，她们竟被沙暴吹到了洞窟里的不同岔路，似乎有什么庞然猛兽在攻击她们，嚎叫与喊声此起彼伏，阿拉丁嗅到了一丝血腥味。  
洞窟里住着的恶魔救了他一命吗？阿拉丁无暇思考这个问题，眼下是他逃跑的最佳时机，而艾丽莎也发现了这一点，双手中的匕首像两条凶狠的银蛇，闪电般地扑向阿拉丁的胸口——阿拉丁丝毫没有想要伤害她，他只想跑，可对方却不这么想。招招致命的攻击很快把他逼到了角落里。  
“我是你的朋友，艾丽莎！我从来没想过要当个恶魔，我已经告诉过你了！”直到这一刻，阿拉丁还在努力地向她解释，尽管他已经解释过无数遍事情的来龙去脉。  
“我不在乎你以前是什么，你经历过什么，既然跟恶魔做了交易，你就下地狱去吧！”  
或许艾丽莎的话比她的匕首更深地刺在心上，让阿拉丁错失了躲闪的时机。他的胸口被重重地踢了一脚，后腰猛地撞上了一座石台的边缘——他顾不得去骨头快要被撞断的剧痛，因为他必须用尽全身地力气抵住艾丽莎的手腕，阻止匕首刺穿他的胸膛。然而这个小姑娘体内的力量简直惊人，眼看刀尖已经刺破了皮肤，阿拉丁胡乱地抓过手边能触到的任何物品，狠狠地砸向她的太阳穴。  
他成功了，接着这个时机，他一把推开压在身上的少女，只见她额上淌下鲜血，而自己手里则捧着一盏沾血的黄金油灯。  
等等，金色的油灯？  
就在他们同时意识到了什么的时候，一缕蓝色的烟雾从油灯里缓缓钻出，越来越浓密，甚至形成了一个不可思议的形状——一个衣着夸张，扎着奇怪发型的蓝色男人出现在眼前，下半身融在烟雾里，简直就像是从插画书里活过来的人。  
阿拉丁看得目瞪口呆，艾丽莎也愣住了，她看着这个“东西”，又看了看阿拉丁， “你竟然向恶魔寻求帮助，召唤了他！” 她怒不可遏地冲向阿拉丁。“等我解决了你再去收拾他，你们谁也别想活着离开这儿！”  
她在距离阿拉丁只有一步之遥的地方停住了脚步，鲜活的血肉之躯顷刻间化作黄沙与尘土堆砌的雕塑，她的时间与生命在这一刻凝结。  
“我早就说过啦，女孩子别去当什么修女，那可不是一个淑女的选择。”很显然，出手相救的便是这位来自油灯里的家伙。意识到这轻轻一挥手便将人变成雕塑的魔法吓坏了阿拉丁，他赶忙解释。“别担心，她还活着，只要经过一千零一个夜晚的思考后，她就会冷静下来了。那么现在，我们来解决你的问题，你需要什么帮助吗？”  
看着他靠近，阿拉丁像炸了毛的猫一样惊慌地躲到一旁，随手抓起了一把武器——甚至那只是一把镶满了红宝石的断剑，如临大敌地对准了他。  
“别过来……别再过来了！我告诉你，我可是个恶魔！”  
这番故作声势的威胁和抖得连剑都拿不稳的模样把对方逗笑了。“我当然知道你是个恶魔啦，我也是个恶魔，我叫Genie，是个‘灯神’，听说过吗？没有？看来我在人间的名气还不够大……总之，你来找我不就是为了寻求帮助吗？说吧，你想要什么？”  
他并没有敌意，阿拉丁能感觉出来，但他不敢相信，他真的不知道如今还能信任谁。  
“我……我什么都不要！我要你走开，别靠近我！”  
Genie注意到了他过于激烈的抗拒，或许这和大部分来寻求帮助的恶魔太不一样。“嘿，我不会伤害你的，你看，我帮你解决了那些疯疯癫癫的修女，你已经安全了。放下它，那会把你的手划伤的，我们来好好谈谈，好吗？”  
Genie耐心十足，试图努力地让他卸下戒备，只不过阿拉丁并不怎么领情。“你遭遇了什么，是受到了什么伤害吗？”他闭上眼沉思，又似乎是以另一种方式凝视阿拉丁的灵魂深处。“阿里王子死了？你是……噢……”再次睁眼，Genie的脸色显得沉重而哀伤。“我为你所遭遇的一切感到遗憾，孩子，很抱歉我之前并不知道……那样的经历实在是，即便是看着也能感受到你的痛苦。我向你保证，不会再有任何人类能伤害你，相信我，我会让你受的伤都好起来，我能帮你。”  
阿拉丁知道他是如此真诚而恳切，可他就是毫无办法。  
“你们每个人都说要帮我，可每个人都在伤害我……”他不想让自己看上去显得那么软弱，却无法止住颤抖的双手和布满脸庞的泪痕。“我不能相信你，我做不到……”  
Genie没有再继续为难他，他什么也没说，只是顺着手心轻轻地吹了口气，一阵扬起的烟尘化作两只翩翩起舞的蓝蝴蝶，飞到阿拉丁身边，化成一团朦胧的蓝雾，温柔地包裹住他。

一夜无梦，阿拉丁很久没有睡过这么好的觉了。时间似乎过得很慢，简直有一个世纪那么久。  
所有的疲惫、疼痛和重担消失得无影无踪，他的生命焕然一新。休息饱足的男孩从床上坐起身，伸了个懒腰，发现这是一间装潢别致而华丽的房间。微风拂过，帷幕轻扬，淡淡的玫瑰芬芳停留在鼻尖。  
这是哪儿？阿拉丁走出门，只见远方是一整片壮观的玫瑰花海，走廊上有一些年轻的男女，他们无一不头上生着角，背后长着双翼，还有一条长长的，带着尖锥的尾巴。一见到阿拉丁，他们便露出好奇的目光，颇有兴致地交头接耳。  
他们好像并不在意自己过于暴露的衣着。阿拉丁的目光无意间瞥见一个少女的胸脯，又赶紧赤红着脸低下头，这举动引起一阵善意的笑声。  
一个女人来到他面前，凭借着她头上的三对角和骨节更锋利的双翼，以及那一袭如黑夜般深邃优雅的长裙，阿拉丁推测她或许是这儿的主人，她一定也是个恶魔，可那高贵的气质却又如神殿里的女神雕塑，叫人移不开目光。  
阿拉丁失了神的注视并没有引起她的恼怒，她只是微微勾起唇角。  
“欢迎来到‘色欲的花园’，我年轻的同族。”


End file.
